Rokudaime
by Lady Manami
Summary: When Tsunade falls ill, she leaves the role of Hokage to Sakura secretly, until she recovers. With the pressures of protecting the village and a Jinchurikin, Sakura has to fight to keep her heart intact with Neji's engagement and keep Danzo off her case.
1. Chapter 1: Prequel

* * *

**The Prequel of Rokudaime**

**Chapter One**

**The signs**

* * *

Silence.

There was no sound save for the soft patter of raindrops hitting the leaves. Further ahead the rainfall will thicken and fall at a much heavier pace. Already the shinobi, running silently through the tree tops could feel two powerful chakra just ahead of them.

The shinobi had hoped to not meet up with any rouge shinobi nor missing nins, especially since they were alone and outnumbered. Their two teammates had split up and traveled to another path, unfortuantely for the shinobi, they took a gambled and ended up in the wrong path to get home. "Damn, by their power I won't be able to avoid then without getting killed." The shinobi said through their mask and quickly took another path to avoid the two potential enemy shinobi.

The shinobi clad in a dark hooded cloak and a mask made from porcelain, designed and decorated in the image of a tiger, expertly hid within the leaves of the tree. From within the mask, the shinobi scanned the area for any signs of the two missing nin. Their chakra was here, but their forms weren't. The blood that stained the shinobi's cloak from their earlier missions that morning washed off due to the rainfall.

'Where are they?'

The shinobi thought when suddenly a breeze came from behind the Leaf Anbu, followed by a katana striking through their back and erupting through their front. A puff of white smoke appeared and the form was replaced by a log. The Akatsuki member frowned and quickly sliced the log in half as he pulled out his weapon. Crimson eyes quickly darted to the left where they landed onto the fleeing form of the intruder and from their attire they were from Konoha.

He had managed to get away from his katana with a simple substitution justu. The Anbu was fast, but Uchiha Itachi was always faster.

The Leaf Anbu quickly fled through the tree tops, weary of the Uchiha's partner as they headed to the direction of Fire Country. With speed the shinobi quickly pumped chakra into their legs, causing them to go faster in hopes of losing their pursuers.

The larger of the two crushed every branch their foot made contact with, causing the trees to collapse in his wake. "Come now, Konoha brat, let's play." The mist nin drawled out as he pulled out a large sword called Samehada. The white wrappings that encased it was shred into tiny pieces as sharp like teeth appeared along both sides of the blade of the great sword. Pieces of the wrappings fell to the floor along with the fallen trees.

The burst of chakra that was emitted from behind the Leaf shinobi sent tremors through their body. "No, doubt that blood thirsty bastard took out his sword." The Leaf Anbu muttered to themselves as they pushed more chakra into their legs, increasing their speed ten folds more.

"I'm almost there, just a few-" A loud explosion from behind send the Anbu Black Op hurtling forward, leading them to crash in to a tree face first. The sound of cracking was heard as fragments of the porcelain mask began to fall, revealing soft ivory skin. 'Shit! My mask!' The shinobi thought quickly, but had no time to dwell in it when a rain of kunai and shurenkin headed straight towards them.

With speed the Leaf Anbu dodged them with great flexibility and grace that only a woman can possess. This caused the Uchiha to narrow his eyes and guess that this was indeed a woman they were fighting. He turned to his partner and watched as the blue Akatsuki grinned crazily with his sword held forward.

It will be a waste of time to fight a woman when they had a mission to be completed. Leader-sama will not be please if it was delayed for a mere woman.

"I'm going to enjoy killing you Konoha brat. I hope you said your farewells to your wife and kids." Kisame said ignorantly, missing the undignified scoff that came from the Leaf Anbu. Itachi watched as the Leaf Anbu stood their ground while Kisame charged towards her. His eyes caught sight of the gathering of chakra to the Anbu's fists.

'Let's see what you are capable of kounichi.' The Uchiha thought silently to himself. Kisame smirked before letting out a battle cry with his arms raised above his head, ready to strike Samehada down on the little Anbu.

"Who said I was man idiot!"

The Anbu yelled as she punched the missing nin in the gut and send him flying backwards, crashing through several trees.

The wind caused by the force of the punch blew the Uchiha's dark onyx hair around fiercely in all directions. Crimson eyes glistened with spark interest as he watched the kounichi still in her stance with her right arm outstretched and her hand still glowing with chakra.

It slowly died out and as it did so, the mask she wore began to shatter into fragments and fall to the ground. The first thing he saw was the color pink and an image of a girl that traveled with the Kyuubi in the past came to mind. The kounichi's eyes were closed, but as soon as the last fragment of her mask fell did she open her eyes.

Emerald.

Intriguing coloring for a shinobi.

"Look, I didn't come here to fight." He heard the kounichi yell out with harden eyes that avoided his gaze, but he could see the fire that burned within them. The kounichi was pissed and a look of sorrow flashed within her eyes before hardening again as she spoke, "My missions are completed with as of this morning, so there is no reason to fight." She finished and waited for the Uchiha to reply.

Itachi stared at her.

She was right there was no use in fighting and besides there was a very important mission he and Kisame are to complete. There were only four Jinchuriki left to collect and fighting will be a waste of time and chakra as well as unnecessary injuries that will delay their mission. With that he turned his gaze onto Kisame's form, the Uchiha could already presume that a massive bruise would paint his partner's abdomen in a sickly purple and yellow color.

'That's if he replies, Sakura.'

There was silence for several seconds and Sakura took it as a sign to leave while she still can, before shark man wakes up. Without a second thought Sakura turned and disappeared from the area, leaving Itachi to deal with his unconscious partner. That punch she threw will only keep him down for a couple minutes, giving her sometime to fight the Uchiha, but that wouldn't be necessary for the Uchiha had let her go.

As she ran the medic's body began to shake uncontrollably. That punch took up half of her resevered chakra, leaving enough for to return back home. She knew Kisame was strong, especially with that sword of his. Her rosette colored hair was now soaked and wet, changing into the color of a light shaded red.

Fear racked through her body as she left the border of Rain and into Fire. She had been extremely lucky that the Uchiha had let her go. He had looked so much like Sasuke that it made her heart swell with sorrow. Looking at Itachi made her remember her failures to bring back Sasuke all those years ago.

Now he was a wandering missing nin, with a purpose to kill the very man she just encounter. No longer did he train under Orochimaru, for he had killed him a long time ago.

* * *

The warmth from the sun cast down on her as she ran through the open fields and into the forest where Konoha was hidden. "Almost there, almost there..." Sakura muttered to herself when she entered into the heart of the forest. Her hair fluttered behind her rapidly, the short locks whipping occasionally into her face, especially the front tendrils, which were longer than the rest of her hair.

Once she saw the front gates of her beloved village she smoothly placed on her hood to conceal her face, seeing as her mask had been shattered by Kisame when she had crashed into that tree. She needed to hid her identity and the hood was her only option until she asked her shishou for a new one.

Tsunade was going to ring her neck. That mask had been her fifth one and she knew that it will be coming out of her pay to replace the one that shattered.

The Chunnin on guard duty sensed an oncoming chakra and a grin quickly dominated their cute boyish face. "Sakura-chan your back!" Konohamaru exclaimed as the medic leaped onto the gate where the young brunette was stationed. "Hey Konohamaru." The medic replied with a small smile and tired eyes. The brunette frown when he saw her smile, he wasn't suppose to see her face when on duty.

"What happened to your mask?" He asked with a raised brow, before a mischievous look took over. "You shattered it again didn't you, how did it happened this time? Wait let me guess did you run into a tree?" He asked amused, missing Sakura's light blush.

Sakura gave him a sharp look. "That is classified information, Konohamaru." She told him, causing the Chunnin to scowl. "Aw come on Sakura-chan, I won't tell, promise." Konohamaru vowed that made Sakura eye the fifteen year old closely.

"I don't know. I have to regroup with my squad, maybe some other time. Bye Konohamaru." The medic said before disappearing, leaving Konohamaru alone to pout. He quickly ran to the balcony and propelled his voice in the direction he knew she had taken. "FINE BE THAT WAY!" He yelled out with a smirk on.

"Um, Konohamaru, who are you yelling at?" A fellow Chunnin asked from besides the brunette. Konohamaru folded his arms across his chest and tried to put up an air of indifference. "N-nothing, I was just talking to Naruto-niisan." He lied while glancing at the blonde kounichi that was on guard duty with him. A warm blush made its way onto his cheeks when he saw her smiling at him, knowingly.

"Sure you were, Konohamaru. I heard a woman's voice." The blonde told him and narrowed her pupil less blue eyes at him, causing Konohamaru to tremble slightly in fear as she approached him. "No, wait Ayame..." The brunette exclaimed, feeling Ayame's temper rise.

Ayame was face to face with Konohamaru when the kounichi's expression soften. "You know I hate when you lie to me Konohamaru." She told him with solemn eyes, making Konohamaru's brow twitched in guilt. The reason why he had told her that it was Naruto was because he knew how jealous she got whenever he talked to other women.

"Okay, I was talking to...Sakura-chan." He admitted and suddenly Ayame's body stiffen. "Sakura-san?" She muttered and Konohamaru nodded in confirmation. Her head was turned to the side, making it difficult for him to see her expression. She didn't talk for awhile which made the brunette worry. "Ayame..." He said softly.

In response she walked away, going back to her station and leaving Konohamaru alone. "Ayame, where are you going?" He asked slightly panicked, but he received no response.

"Uh, why does having a girlfriend have to be so difficult!"

He asked himself when he soon remembered that he was dating a Yamanaka.

* * *

"She's late, maybe something happened to her on her way here." Kin said with concern to his smooth voice. The Anbu besides him shook his head and glared at his teammate through his Crow mask. "She better be here or else we will have to go back and search for her ass." Kiyoshi said in an indifference tone, but the Deer mask Anbu besides him knew it was just a front to hide his concern for their pink haired leader.

Both Anbu Black Ops were standing on the roof of a building next to the Hokage Tower. This is where they met for whenever they had or completed a mission. It began a sort of habit through the past few months to meet at the roof of the abandoned building and it became an unofficial meeting spot.

The only one missing was their captain.

Kin looked over to the gates and a wave of worry filled his body. "I think we should go back and search for her. I knew we shouldn't have split up, especially at the border of Rain Country. That's where the base for the Akatsuki is said to be located at." Kin told Kiyoshi whose arms immediately unfolded themselves. "Shit! Let's go." He cursed under his breath and as both Anbu Black Ops were about to leave they saw the figure of a mask less Anbu approach them.

"Hey boys," Sakura said with a small smirk on her lips. She noticed they were about to leave and raised a brow at them. "Don't tell me you were going to search for me." She told them and Kiyoshi, the most observant of the three, noticed she was without her mask.

Again.

"Where's your mask, _Captain_." He asked with mocked bitterness towards her title. He was still store that Sakura was captain of the Anbu team and not him. Sakura rolled her eyes at him while Kin listened. "I ran into some trouble, I took a gamble on which path to take and ran into the Akatsuki. Obviously I lose that one." She told them, making both her male teammates stiffen. "Akatsuki! How many of them and how the hell did you manage to escape?" Kin asked the medic with slight panic in his voice.

"I only came across two of them and I had even managed to talk some sense into Uchiha Itachi to let me."

Sakura said with a smirk on her lips and with folded arms across her chest as she stared at her speechless teammates.

* * *

Hokage's Office

* * *

"WHAT!"

The tremor that shook the village of Konoha was due to Tsunade's fist connecting to the wall besides her. The two out of the three Anbu in the room took several steps backwards to avoid their Hokage's sudden rage, leaving their captain to fend for herself. Outwardly, Sakura appeared calm and collective before her Shishou, but in actuality she was trembling in fear in the inside. Even inner Sakura had bailed out on her and hid.

'I don't believe she is this angry. Something must be bothering her.' Sakura thought as she waited for her Shishou to cease her angry lecture about the importance of a team sticking together. "Sakura, why do you think you have two other members on your squad for!" Tsunade yelled, her face turning red from anger as she threw herself back into her chair.

The busty blonde let out a long sigh as she rubbed her aching temples with her fingertips. "You could have been captured, killed or even worse off Sakura." Tsunade told her in a strain voice that made Sakura's emerald eyes fill with concern. 'Something is definitely wrong with her.' Sakura thought silently to herself as she continued to observe her Shishou.

Her usual ivory skin was pale and there were small visible wrinkles along her eyes and around her mouth. Tsuande's eyes she noted were dull and not their usual amber color. They didn't even shine with luster. That wasn't the only thing she saw different about her Shishou. She was also visibly exhausted and there were even a few strands of grey hair in her usually blonde filled hair.

"I forbid you from ever doing that again..." Tsunade said while picking up her head to glare at the two Anbu behind her apprentice. "...and as for you two..." She started with narrowed amber eyes. "...never separate in Rain Country." She ordered in a steel like voice that made both Anbu quickly comply. "Hai, Godaime." They said in union.

"Good, now get out of here." She said in a stern tone. Sakura bowed before leaving and when she reached the door she glanced at Tsunade with worry eyes. "Is there something wrong, Shishou?" Sakura asked, causing Tsunade to shake her head. "Nothing is wrong." She said, but her expression told her otherwise. "Are you sure, because I could-" Tsunade's voice quickly and sharply cut through her sentence. "Shouldn't you be resting at home Sakura?" Tsunade asked her twenty year old apprentice.

Sakura winced before nodding her head and muttering a quick goodbye. She closed the door and stared at it for awhile in thought. Something was up with Tsunade that she didn't want her to know. The only other person that would know what was wrong with her shishou would be Shizune. "I'll have to find her tomorrow and talk to her." Sakura thought. "Damn, I forgot to tell her about my mask." She cursed as she headed out the building where she found Kin and Kiyoshi waiting for her.

She smiled when she saw them and couldn't help, but remember how team seven used to be all those years ago. Kin defiantly reminded her of Naruto, he was the only one who worried the most in the team. Kiyoshi reminded her of Sasuke, but at the same time he was different from her ex-teammate. Kiyoshi was the silent caring guy who always contradicted himself, which was always entertaining for Sakura because she would always call him out on it.

"Aw, you guys waited for me." Sakura said in a sweet voice that made Kiyoshi shift uncomfortably. "Well, it was Kin's stupid idea to wait for your ass." He said causing Kin and Sakura to smirk inwardly. "You could have went home you know, I didn't force you to wait." Kin said which made Kiyoshi glare at him from within his mask.

"Whatever, now that your here, I'm going to go home. Later." In a blur Kiyoshi disappeared, leaving Sakura and Kin alone. "He's such a softy in the inside." Sakura commented that made Kin snicker. "I'll see you tomorrow at the training field Sakura-chan, ja ne." He said disappearing as well, leaving Sakura the only member of Anbu squad 6 to be left in front of the Hokage Tower.

A yawn escaped Sakura's lips as she covered her mouth with her hand. "Guess, I'll go home too." She muttered as she soon disappeared to her apartment.

* * *

Sakura's Apartment

* * *

The medic entered her apartment through her balcony and easily closed it once she was inside. She discarded her cloak and tossed it onto her white couch and proceeded to take off her armor. First came the metal arm protectors, then her chest piece then her shin protectors and soon her black boots. She placed them away in their holding place and took off her black fingerless gloves that had a metal plate on the top of each one with the Leaf symbol engraved in it.

She went to her room and took off the dark sleeveless turtleneck shirt and spandex pants, wearing only the bandages that concealed her breasts and lower regions. She grabbed her towel and entered the bathroom where she turned on the shower and discarded her wrappings. She entered and sigh when the warm water hit her blood covered skin. The blood wasn't her own, but her targets from her missions this morning.

She washed her body and hair of the dried blood and rain of today and just allowed the water to cleanse and wash down her lithe and supple body. Once she was done she wrapped the towel around her form and walked to her room, where a cool breeze blew making her shiver slightly. "I thought I closed that when I left." Sakura told herself as she went to close it, as soon as her hand touched the window sill, a pale hand grabbed her.

Sakura gasped in surprise and quickly went to strike the intruder when she heard a familiar voice call out her name. Her eyes narrowed slightly as she glared at them. "You're not suppose to be here." She seethed out as she quickly turned off the lights to her room in order to hide the face that an engaged man was in her bedroom late at night.

"I could not help myself, I had to see you." His voice whispered gently, making Sakura's body shiver in delight at his words towards her. She felt herself melt against him when he simply hugged her in a loving embrace. His scent reached her senses and a longing settled within her stomach. She didn't realize how much she missed him since the announcement two weeks ago, by then she had been out of the village in a mission. Ino had been the one to tell since she knew the bride to be well.

Not being able to hold him like this in the future scared her.

She wrapped her arms around his waist and snuggled into his neck. "You might get caught here with me." Sakura muttered to him softly, "They'll find you missing from the compound and search for you." She added, which only made him hug her tightly. "They won't, Uncle believes I'm reporting to Tsunade for a mission briefing in the morning." He explained to her as Sakura pulled back to look at him.

Her eyes shone with sadness when she saw the betroth necklace hanging from his neck with symbol of his finance's clan engraved in it. She turned her head away from him. She backed up and wrapped her arms around herself as she gazed at the floor. "You should leave. I don't want to cause any problems between you and-." She was cut off when his warm tantalizing lips came down over her own, successfully stopping her from speaking.

Her eyes widen to only close as she responded back with equal passion.

'Neji.'

* * *

**A/N: This is going to be a little experiment of mines. This is my first Sakura and Neji fanfic. I wonder how I will do with this one. ;) **

**This is just the prequel for the story Rokudaime to see wither or not you guys like it. I will be updating the next chapter on January 27, 2009. I know it's a long ways from now, but think of it as a movie that is coming out! ;)  
**

**Until then enjoy the prequel and leave reviews if you find it interesting!!! ;)**

**R&R!!!  
**

**Lady Manami**

**

* * *

  
**


	2. Chapter 2: It's complicated

* * *

**Rokudaime**

**Chapter Two**

**It's Complicated  
**

**

* * *

**'Neji.'

Sakura's body burned up in hot waves as she felt the towel that covered her body being tossed away and thrown to the corner floor, forgotten. The cold night air cooled her rising body temperature down slightly as her back collided against the cold wall.

The wall shook lightly from the impact as Neji hauled up one of Sakura's legs around his waist and proceeded the same with the other. He kissed her passionately, warming her cold flesh from the cold air as he kissed her along down her neck.

He had missed her, badly.

Sakura intertwined her fingers within his long chocalate colored hair and pulled at the base of his roots, moaning at the feelings he was creating within her.

With skillful hands, the kunoichi began to pull down his top and felt his tone chest. Her hot hands imprinted themselves within his warming body as he successfully took of his shirt and threw it on the floor along side her towel.

The pinked haired kunoichi assaulted his neck, the very same way he had done with hers. She felt his head tilt back before a low growl came from his throat. His hands, which rested on her curvy hips tightened, before he brought her down onto the bed, hovering above her like many times before. Their bodies were already familiar with one another.

She could feel the hard bulge through his pants and moaned deeply at the repeated contact.

Sakura, with eagerly wrapped legs around his waist, brought him down closer to her while thrusting her hips up, teasingly. Wrapping her arms around his neck as he moaned at her actions, she reveled in the hot kisses across her breast. Her fingers played with his dark locks before they touched thread and immediately her mind became cleared as she stiffened underneath him.

Neji stopped.

"What is wrong?"

He asked as he pulled up to stare down at her sullen, flushed face. Her emerald eyes, he could see, were staring at the betroth necklace hanging from his neck. He watched as she gingerly touch it, her eyes reflecting fear and sadness in them.

Then she dropped her hand away and turned her head from him.

"You need to leave." She demanded of him as she unwrapped her legs from around his waist swiftly. Neji stared at her before narrowing his eyes in set resolution.

"No."

Sakura quickly looked at him with sharp eyes and furrowed brows, upset. "You're engaged, Neji!" The kunoichi exclaimed through clenched teeth as she pushed him off her and stood up from the bed. Neji growled as he was force to stand up from the bed, feeling the warmth they had created together leaving them along with the mood.

"I don't love her, Sakura. This arrangement created by my Uncle, means nothing to me." He told her evenly as he watched her naked form, intensely, as she picked up her towel and his shirt from the floor.

"It may or may not, Neji, but I can't do that to...her." Sakura said in a strain voice as she wrapped the towel around her body while tossing him his shirt. The Hyuuga caught it effortlessly with his eyes closed in frustration as he put it on, slowly.

Sakura turned to him and bit her bottom lip as she felt her stomach churn uneasily.

"It wouldn't be..._right_." She told him with watery eyes. Neji looked at her and approached her with steady strides. "Marrying her isn't _right_." He told her with his milky colored eyes staring at her intensely. "I want you Sakura, not her." He told her clearly and kissed her on her lips to only be pushed away...

Again.

Sakura looked at him with sullen eyes and raised her hand to cup his cheek when she thought better of it. If she were to touch him again she didn't know how much more of her self control she would lose if she did. "I'm sorry, Neji..." She said softly before walking towards her opened window, standing besides it with her head hung low.

Neji gritted his teeth as he walked towards her. "I will not give up as easily as you have Sakura." He told her with promise as he gently grabbed her chin with his index finger and thumb, titling her chin up to look him in the eyes.

He could see her resolve, slipping away at his touch and he could see how hard she was fighting to not allow it to fall away completely. "I'll find a way to fix this." He told her softly before brushing his lips softly against hers. It was faint and Sakura could barely feel his lips against her own anymore when she realized that he was gone already.

She stared out the window and gritted her teeth angrily. 'Damn it!' She thought frustrated as she impulsively punched the wall, creating a deep dent with several cracks around its edges that were more than three inches long. Her emerald eyes glistened with unshed tears as she pulled her hand back. The skin over her knuckles were red and torn with light beads of blood forming.

Without effort she healed herself.

Sakura stared at the wall in front of her with hard eyes before walking away and going to bed.

She sure hope Neji would find a way to fix this

dilemma.

* * *

Something was wrong with her.

They were only warming up and already she was going hard.

It wasn't the usually more forceful punches she threw, nor the agonizing pain he felt throughout his body every time he blocked her attacks that led him to this conclusion, but the anger laying beneath her emerald eyes. It was borderline of anger and hopelessness with a tint of depression.

Hazel eyes stared deeply into emerald eyes, trying to figure out the reason to her sullen mood. Right now they were hard, unfocused and unseeing. The flow of her body countered all his attacks, but he knew that she had memorized all his sequential and combination attacks. In an effort to break her out of her trance like state, he decided to break the sequence.

Instead of throwing a quick jab followed by a reversed punch. The sandy blonde threw a round house kick to her side. It wasn't the best of ideas for she had quickly pulled out an immediate powerful punch to his abdomen.

**Smack!**

Kin crashed through several trees before he lost momentum and landed onto the ground in a heap. His broken ribs were poking his lungs, making it difficult for him to breath. It also created intense pain to roll along his body. He dare not move in fear of making his injury worse. The sandy blonde heard running footsteps making their way towards him.

"Oh, Kin, I'm so sorry!" His captain exclaimed as she knelt down in front of him with glowing green hands. Kiyoshi frowned as he watched Sakura heal Kin. His gaze lingered on Sakura. "What's up with you this morning, Captain?" Kiyoshi asked in a rugged voice with his arms folded across his chest. His dark pupil-less purple eyes narrowed slightly before he continued.

"Your not usually this careless."

He told her bluntly as he watched as she finished healing their teammate.

Sakura remained silent as she stared at the ground before her. "I know." She said quietly before standing up. Kiyoshi grunted in response as Kin stood up, now fully healed. "I'm sorry Kin." Sakura apologized again with sincere eyes.

Kin raised his hand and shook his head.

"It's fine, Captain. Now do you mind telling us what's wrong." Kin said with expecting eyes. Sakura glanced at Kiyoshi from the corner of her eyes when she felt his expecting gaze on her as well. 'Oh, man.' She groaned inwardly as she passed her glove covered hand through her rosette colored hair.

"It's complicated."

She told them before walking back to the field. The two males exchange glances before following her. "We're here to listen, Captain." Kin said with a small smile as he looked over to Kiyoshi. "Right?" He said looking over to the dark brown haired man on Sakura's right.

"Yeah, but it better not be men trouble."

Sakura stiffened and falter slightly in her step. Kin and Kiyoshi both stopped and turned to look at Sakura with narrowed eyes.

"It is isn't it?" Kin said with enlighten eyes. He had his suspicions that Sakura was involved with a man and from the way her eyes had been earlier, she had deep feeling for him. The only thing he didn't know was who it was.

Kiyoshi on the other hand was just as eager to know who the guy was, but for a different reason than Kin.

"What did he do to you...tell me who he is and I'll_ rough _him up." The overprotective shinobi said while cracking his knuckles eagerly. Despite the fact that Sakura was his Captain, she was part of _his_ team and he protected his teammates.

Sakura's right eye twitched as she pulled up her hands defensively in front of her, waving them from side to side. "No, you got it all wrong. He didn't do anything to me. It's his clan and their stupid traditions that's the problem." Sakura revealed causing both to stare at her with curios gazes.

"So he's from a clan..._which one_?" Kiyoshi asked with narrowed eyes.

Mentally, he was quickly listing all the clans in Konoha within his mind.

Sakura smiled awkwardly as she walked pass them while shaking her head. "Don't worry about my personal life you two, I have everything under control." She told them with no confidence what so ever. Kiyoshi scoff at her proclamation.

"Yeah right."

Sakura looked at him with narrowed eyes.

Just as she was about to tell him off a screech from up in the sky caught all three shinobi's attention.

They all looked up.

A messenger bird flew in the sky, circling above them three times before diving down and landing onto Sakura's outstretched arm. The kunoichi unclipped the white rolled up scroll attached to the bird's leg and jerked her arm once she had it, making the bird fly back to HQ.

"Is it another mission?" Kiyoshi asked with some excitement to his usually bored filled tone. "I don't know?" Sakura said as she opened the scroll and read its content. Kin and Kiyoshi waited until she was done and when she burned the scroll with a simple fire jutsu she smirked.

"Another mission it is boys."

* * *

Hokage's Office

* * *

"Your mission is to go to the village hidden in the Sand and retrieve an important document from the Kazekage." Tsunade brief them with still weary, tired eyes. Sakura squinted her eyes at her Shishou's orders concerning the mission. Surely, retrieving a document couldn't be a S-class mission. A Jounin or even a Chunnin could have completed this mission easily.

Sakura could imagine the waves of disappointment that were coming from her two teammates. She could already see the scowl on Kiyoshi's face and Kin's disappointed eyes within their mask.

Guess they would have to wait another week until they were given another mission, but if they were lucky they would run into some rouge ninja on the way to Suna. That should appease her boys, especially Kiyoshi. Sakura couldn't wait to see Gaara and his siblings again and had wondered how their hospital was doing since she left a few years ago.

"Sakura where is your mask?"

Tsunade's voice brought her out of her thoughts and the pink haired kunoichi smiled sheepishly at her beloved Shishou. "I forgot to tell you yesterday...it shattered again." Tsunade sighed out with an amused smirk as she opened the draw and pulled out a new mask for her apprentice. Luckily, she had Shizune order new tiger masks every week for Sakura, knowing exactly how _destructive_ and how _clumsy_ her pupil could be in the battle field.

As Sakura went to grab the mask, she noticed Tsunade's arm was shaking. It wasn't as obvious to others, but she could see the light tremors that passed along her arm with her experienced eyes. She glanced at her Shishou and saw that her amber eyes were hard.

"Would you take it already, Sakura!"

Sakura quickly took the mask and put it on, tying the black ribbon neatly behind her head.

She stared at her Shishou and saw that her breathing was irregular. 'Shortness of breath.' The Anbu Captain store this analysis away within her mind for future musing. Something was wrong with her beloved sensei and she was going to find out just what it was.

It almost appeared as if the mask had been heavy for her, but that couldn't be it...her Shishou could very well carry boulders with one hand and crush mountains with her bare fist.

Once Tsunade regained her composure she dismissed the Anbu. "One more thing before you all go." She said with piercing eyes as the three returned to their attention stance. "I need this mission to be completed in less than three days." She told them, causing the three, especially Sakura to stiffen at the order.

"Shishou...in less than three days?" Sakura said in a questioning tone as if she had heard wrong. Getting to Suna would naturally take three days and returning back would take another three days, making it add up to a total week until they returned back to the village.

It was impossible.

The Godaime nodded her head and furrowed her brows. "Yes, in three days. I bet you were all wondering why I didn't send a Jounin to complete this mission. Well, I needed a fast team and Squad 6 happened to be that team." Tsunade said with a wry smirk.

Her smirk soon fell.

"I also need this document to be _guarded_." She informed them with an urgent tone to her voice. "Nothing is to happen to the document and Sakura you are _forbidden_ to read its context." Tsunade said sternly with strict eyes, holding her pupil's gaze.

"Hai, Shishou." She responded immediately along with the other two in her squad. "Good, you are all dismissed." She told them finally and watched as they one by one disappeared from her office. Once they were gone Shizune entered with two steaming hot cups of tea with Ton-Ton hot on her trail.

Dark eyes glazed with worried as she watched Tsunade heal her joints. The busty blonde let out a loud growl when the stiffened joint refused to be healed. "It's not working...anymore Shizune." Tsunade informed her loyal friend with defeated amber eyes and a snarl.

Placing the tray down, Shizune handed Tsunade her cup and waited as the blonde slowly took it into her hands. She frowned when she saw Tsunade's hand shake from the weight of the tea. "I've read many texts from the Konoha library..." The dark haired woman began with a sadness to her tone as her shoulders fell lax.

"But?"

Tsunade asked with a small smirk. She knew what the answer was, Shizune didn't even have to tell her. She had been searching for weeks in the Konoha library and had found nothing resourceful. "I didn't find anything." She said finally. Tsunade shakily held the cup up to her lips and drank the green liquid. Its taste was bitter, unlike sake.

Placing the tea down she closed her eyes.

"Shizune, the sake." She order lightly. Sighing, Shizune walked over to the cabinet where Tsunade kept her stash at and pulled out a bottle. "You should really stop, especially in your _condition_." Shizune told her with a frown and disapproving eyes.

"What better reason is there to drink sake, especially in my _condition_." Tsunade said with a raised brow and a sly smirk. "Besides, it numbs the pain." She said quietly as she watched Shizune pour the rich liquor into a cup. Tsunade took it and with much effort drank it in one shot.

"I just hope that document in Suna has the necessary information to help me learn more about this _rare condition_." Tsunade began spiting out the ending in complete loathing as she held her cup out for Shizune to refill. "Gaara was kind enough to allow me to view it." She added.

"Hopefully, that document has the right information I need to conjure up a cure for myself."

* * *

"How long as he been out there?"

Haishi asked one of the servants within the household. The servant kept their eyes downcast as they bow before the clan head. "Since this morning, sir." The servant said. Haishi furrowed his brows over stern eyes and quietly left to the training yard.

It was already late afternoon and he wagered his nephew had yet to eat anything since he began. Besides, Neji should be courting his fiance' instead of training.

"Neji."

Haishi exclaimed with folded arms inside long white sleeves. He stood on the patio with silver eyes staring at the young Hyuuga.

The prodigy remained entirely focused on beating the training post in deep thought. Haishi's frown deepen as he approached Neji. "Neji." He called out again, placing his hand onto of the young man's shoulder. He felt his nephew stiffen and quickly blocked the attack, twisting his arm behind his back and kicking his leg in, making him fall on his knees.

"What's the matter with you?"

Haishi asked with hard eyes, glaring at Neji. The young Hyuuga growled lowly in his throat before he relaxed his body. "I apologize Uncle, you caught me off guard." Neji confessed softly as he waited until his Uncle released him from his tight hold. Haishi unleashed his hold and waited for his only nephew to compose himself.

Neji avoided Haishi's eyes, knowing exactly why the clan head had came to see him. He was going to scold him for not courting his bride-to-be.

"I've heard from the servant that you have been training since this morning." Haishi began, his eyes fixed on Neji.

The young Hyuuga raised a brow at the false information. He has been training ever since...Sakura had kicked him out of her apartment. He had started at the training grounds, but as soon as the sun rose he had returned to the compound's training yard.

It wasn't unusual for him to be up so early training.

The entire time he had been punching the wooden post, he had been thinking about his _situation_. During that time he had tried to come up with other alternatives to _fix_ it, but none of them would have realistically worked out.

"But from the dark circles underneath your eyes, I see that this is untrue." Haishi started again with furrowed brows. Neji nodded his head as a breeze blew by, taking their long dark hairs for a soft ride. "I thought you had a mission this morning." The clan head stated with suspicious filled eyes. Neji kept his gaze connected to his Uncle's, if he were to break contact then the clan head would know he had lied.

"I had ran into Sakura, who had informed me that Tsunade had canceled the mission."

Neji said smoothly as small beads of sweat fell down his temples from his continuous training.

Haishi narrowed his eyes.

"So, you decided to train the entire night?"

Haishi asked with a raised brow. Neji closed his eyes and nodded. "Precisely, Uncle." He replied. "I was really looking forward to the mission and for it to be canceled, had really..._annoyed_ me." Neji said thinking about Sakura and the incident in her bedroom.

The kunoichi had been gone for a good week in a half and he had missed her. When he had pass by the gates, he had overheard Konohamaru mention her name and knew his kunoichi had returned. He had waited until night fall to visit her at her home, only for him to be thrown out just moments before they had sex.

All due to the necklace hanging around his neck.

Now that his Uncle was here, he would discuss his _engagement_.

"There is something I would like to speak to you about, Uncle." Neji said with narrowed eyes held in resolution.

Haishi held his nephew's gaze as he anticipated Neji's need for discussion.

"Get cleaned up and meet me in my study."

The clan head spoke, turning around and entering into the house.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews and I have decided that January is way too long. Thank you all for the adds in story alert and story favorites! ;)**

**R&R**

**Lady Manami

* * *

**


	3. Chapter 3: Impossible

* * *

**Rokudaime**

**Chapter Three  
**

**Impossible

* * *

**Neji and Sakura's relationship was not known throughout Konoha, not even the medic's best friend and mentor knew about the two shinobi being together. The ever prideful Hyuuga clan did not know of Neji's affairs with the Hokage's apprentice either.

Their relationship had been going on for a few years. Three years, two months and ten hours to be exact when they became official with one another with their relationship being sexually active for two years now.

Their bond had started on a deliverance mission.

Neji was assigned a mission with Sakura and Naruto nearly five years ago to ensure the safe arrival of the shrine maiden, Shion, to the demon village. Back then, Konoha was still in the process of rebuilding from Orochimaru's attack years prior and the Godaime took in every request that ended in pay to help the village's economy.

He had known Sakura through a mutual friend that being Lee, who had never stopped talking about the rosette's youth and beauty.

That mission to the demon village had ignited everything.

His protectiveness over the kunoichi started when he had barely caught her in time from falling over the tree branch in mid-air. She had been drugged with a paralysis poison by the enemy while protecting Shion's double.

The attraction had occurred when he saw her fight with fierceness and passion against the strong shinobi. They way her emerald eyes had burned with fire was burned into his memory.

Once the mission had been completed and over with, it seem that everywhere he went, the kunoichi was there. It had become some sort of a strange habit and soon that habit had turned into something productive. They had started training with one another, going on duel missions together since Tsunade had like the way they had worked together.

No one had realized how close they had actually became with one another during the months and well into the years. It hadn't been until they had a mission with one another to Tea Country three years ago. It was an S-class mission in which they had to take care of corrupted leaders.

It was the mission that they had allowed themselves to give into their attraction and had kissed one another.

She had been fearful once they broke for air and he reassured her that he was _nothing like_ the Uchiha.

...it had led to many more after the mission was over...

Neji dried his long hair with a towel as he exited the bathroom, wearing only his dark pants and white tube socks. The Hyuuga prodigy's gaze was hard as he placed the damp towel on a holder and proceeded to put on a black t-shirt with the Hyuuga clan's insignia on the back, colored in silver.

Reluctantly, he looked over to the betroth necklace, hanging on the hook besides his door.

It looked innocent enough.

But in actually it was the one thing that was causing Sakura to pull away from him. After so many years, it only took one word to ruin it all that and his fiance'.

Neji glared at the necklace before walking towards it and snarling lightly. The amulet shone under the sun's rays and glistened at him, taunting him openly and shamelessly. Neji scoffed and grabbed the necklace from the hook and put it on with a deep frown.

He needed to put an end to this engagement.

* * *

Haishi sat in his private study with a pot of hot tea steaming along with two cups, one of them being filled already. The clan head had his eyes closed in meditation as he waited for his nephew to arrive. Haishi had some ideas as to what Neji wanted to discuss with him.

But something told him that is was about the engagement to the Ama heiress.

Haishi opened his eyes as he calmly picked up his tea and sipped from it. The warm liquid washed down his throat as he continued to contemplate on the matter.

It wasn't as if he had allowed Neji to become engaged with a woman he didn't know.

If his memory served him correctly, the Ama girl was part of the rookie twelve.

The clan head heard the light footsteps of Neji and placed his cup back down on the low table. The shoji door opened just as the cup came into contact with the wooden surface. Neji approached the table and kneel down as his Uncle pour him tea.

"Now that you are here, tell me what it is you want to discuss, nephew."

Haishi said smoothly as he placed the pot down.

Neji closed his eyes and titled his head down slightly, causing his dark strands to sway with the motion. "It is about the engagement, Uncle." The young Hyuuga began, opening his eyes to look at his Uncle's expression. The clan head looked calmed...for now that is.

Haishi didn't look surprise.

"I figured as much."

He said taking another sip of his tea while Neji had yet to touch his.

"What is the problem?" Haishi asked, giving his entire attention to Neji. The young Hyuuga appeared very tense and set on whatever it was that he was going to propose to him. He wondered what it could be. "I want the engagement called off, Uncle." Neji demanded politely with silver eyes staring intently at the clan head.

Haishi blinked several times before his brows furrowed over his eyes.

"Impossible!"

Haishi exclaimed.

"Neji, this engagement cannot be called off. I have made a contract with the head of the Ama clan and I have already signed it." Haishi said with slightly narrowed eyes. "It cannot be undone. Besides you are twenty one years old and you need to be married already and producing children into the clan that would become valuable assets for us in the future." Neji's brows tensed as he heard Haishi ramble on.

"I thought you liked the girl, Neji."

Haishi stated while watching Neji closely. Well, he had thought his nephew had liked the Ama girl, after all they had always trained together when they were Gennin. Neji tightened his fist from underneath the table as he tried to prevent the snarl that wanted to appear on his lips.

"What gave you that idea, _Uncle_."

Neji spoke through clenched teeth. Haishi folded his arms across his chest and had a look of ponder on his expression. "I have always seen you two training, so when the head of the Ama clan had approached me with a proposal of an arrange marriage, I thought it would have been prefect." Haishi started out with a raised brow. "With your schedule with Anbu, you wouldn't have had the time to search for a noble woman to settle down with, so I had agreed with the contract." Haishi finished.

"Besides, nephew, you have never presented a woman before me in the past years. It makes me worry about you..."

Neji remained silent as he soaked in his Uncle's words. He had a woman he had wanted to settle down with, but he knew his Uncle wouldn't have approved of Sakura, solely because her family wasn't part of a respective clan. Her parents were both civilians and of no nobility.

Thus the reason as to why their relationship was kept secret.

Besides they were both private about their personal life and all of Konoha didn't need to know they were together.

Neji inhaled softly and deeply before he began, "Uncle, marrying her wouldn't be right." Haishi raised a brow at his nephew's words. "Why not? You both know one another for some amount of years, you both are from respected noble clans and both of you are exceptional shinobi." Haishi stated down with confidence as he stared at Neji.

"I don't see a problem."

Why was he being so reluctant?

--

--

--

_"__I don't love her, Uncle!"_

* * *

A soft chime vibrated throughout the large room, alerting the blonde kunoichi that another costumer had entered into the Yamanaka flower shop. "Just a minute!" Ino exclaimed loudly as she unloaded the last box of flower pots onto the back shelves in the back room.

Long blonde hair fluttered into her face and with her hand she promptly placed it back behind her ear. Walking to the front of the shop the kunoichi smiled when she saw her friend staring at a pot of Calla Lilies.

"They represent elegance, charm, beauty and grace."

Ino informed her fellow kunoichi, bringing the brunette out of her thoughts as she smiled before turning to Ino. "They're beautiful." Ten-Ten said as she brought her bright brown eyes over to the Red Roses. "I need to chose some flowers for-" Ino barely allowed the weapon expert to finish her sentence before she grabbed the woman and dragged her over to the White Roses.

"These are what you're looking." Ino exclaimed as Ten-Ten could smell the fragrance radiating off the pure white flowers. "Really? Now why would you say that?" The kunoichi asked with amusing eyes and a playful smirk. Ino smirked devilishly before her blue eyes narrowed in mischief. "These white roses represents _innocence_, _beauty,_ _charm and purity._" Ino said with deep emphasize. Ten-Ten blushed as she stared at Ino with wide eyes.

"W-What are you getting at?" The brunette asked with a light stammer to her usually strong tone as she licked her now dried lips.

Ino smirked as she raised a shapely brow. "Where I'm getting at..." The Yamanaka heiress looked around the store and when she saw that no one else occupied the store turned back to the blushing kunoichi, "...is that you're still a _virgin_." Ino whispered sly as Ten-Ten's blush deepen.

The brunette remained speechless before narrowing her eyes and glaring at Ino. "So! I don't see how that's any of your business!" Ten-Ten exclaimed through clenched teeth and jaw, her eyes flashing with fire. Ino held her hands up defensively as she shook her head. "Calm down, I'm here to help you..." Once again Ino searched the store, "...with your _problem_." Ino said carefully.

"You don't want to look like a naive girl on the night of your wedding, right?"

The Yamanaka pointed out with a raised brow. Ten-Ten remained speechless as she bit her bottom lip before she began to think. She's done many missions in the past while she was a Chunnin that involved her taking off her cloths, but none of them had required her to have actual sex with them for she had killed her targets before they had even begun.

Besides there were a few kunoichi she knew of who were still virgins.

Ino seem to have read her mind for the Yamanaka heiress furrowed her brows sternly. "I know that look, so don't tell me that there are other kunoichi that are still _untouched_. That's complete bullshit." Ino said with narrowed eyes. Ten-Ten looked at Ino with disbelief.

"Name them."

Ten-Ten demanded and saw Ino's eyes lighten up.

"My pleasure."

Ten-Ten almost rolled her eyes as she leaned against the front desk with folded arms.

Surely, Ino couldn't know so many of them, right?

"First off, me." No surprise there. "Second, Kurnei." Of course, Kurnei had Asuma's child. Ten-Ten was still unimpressed but it seem Ino wasn't done quite yet. "Third, Hinata." Ten-Ten's eyes widen at the mention of the Hyuuga heiress. There was no way! "What!" Ino laughed at the brunette's expression. "I'm just kidding! As if her father would allow his daughter to be deflowered for the sake of a mission." Ino said as Ten-Ten relaxed.

"Okay, I get your point."

Ten-Ten said as she stood up. "Wait! I'm not done." Ino pouted as she crossed her arms across her full chest. Ten-Ten smirked as she turned her head over her shoulder to glance at Ino. "Who else could there possibly be? Who were you going to say next, Sakura?" The brunette said jokingly as she bend over to smell a pile of daises.

Silence.

Ten-Ten looked back up and at Ino, who was suddenly quiet.

"What?" Ten-Ten said with a smile. It slowly fell as Ino nodded her head. "Sakura?" Ten-Ten said disbelieving. Damn, even Sakura was no longer a virgin. Was she the only kunoichi who was still a virgin, damn Ino! She had been fine with herself until the blonde had brought this all up.

"Yeah, even Forehead girl, thought I'm still not sure." Ino started as she began to spray the flowers with water. "What do you mean?" Ten-Ten asked completely curios. She wasn't one to hear about gossip, but she's haven't heard much about the pink haired kunoichi, lately and besides Ino was the _Queen of Gossip, _so it was bound to rub off on her.

"Well, just last night, while I was on my way to the Tower after a mission, I passed by Sakura's apartment." Ino began as Ten-Ten listened to her every word. "Just as I was passing, the window to her room was opened and I saw someone coming out. I thought it was Sakura, so I stopped to say hello, but then I realized that it was a man and I quickly hid behind a wall." Ino pointed out smartly as Ten-Ten raised a brow.

"It was dark, maybe you saw wrong."

Ino smirked while raising a brow.

"Nope, it was a man..." Ino said with stern eyes. "Believe me, I know a man when I see one. He was a shinobi as well to be leaving through the window. I heard murmuring before he left and then a loud bang shook the building. I know Sakura had punched her bedroom wall. No one else can cause such a tremor save for Lady Tsunade." Ino said as she finished spraying the plants and placed the spray bottle on the desk.

"Did you get a look at the shinobi?"

Ten-Ten asked curios as Ino frown and shook her head.

"Not from my position and the shinobi just left like this." Ino snapped her fingers to demonstrate how fast he was to her brunette friend.

Ten-Ten's eyes widen.

"Do you think it's Lee?" He was the only one she knew that could be that fast. Ino's eyes widen at the idea. "No, it couldn't have been Lee, he was on guard duty and it couldn't have been Naruto. He's out training with Jiraiya-sama again." Ino said with her hands on top of her hips.

"I just can't believe Sakura hasn't told me about him yet."

Ino said with slightly hurt eyes.

Ten-Ten smiled at Ino with sympathy. "Maybe she's not ready to tell you yet. Maybe..." Ten-Ten stopped and Ino knew exactly what she was thinking.

Uchiha Sasuke.

Sakura was probably still affected by Sasuke leaving her and the many failed attempts to bring him back.

Sakura would have wanted to make sure that this time it would work out with another man since the defection of Sasuke.

Ino and Ten-Ten understood the medic's need to protect her heart.

"I know what you mean." Ino muttered sadly as the chime echoed throughout the store again. "Well, Ten-Ten, pick out the flowers you want for the wedding and write them down. Although, I still suggest the white roses." Ino said with a mischievous smirk on before she tended to her new costumers.

Ten-Ten pondered on the mystery man that Sakura was seeing before concentrating on the Red Roses again, ignoring Ino's input.

She wondered when Neji was going to stop by to see her, it was getting late.

--

--

They had a wedding to plan in a year.

* * *

This was hell.

Running for more than nine hours straight was beginning to wear down the three Anbu Black Ops. Sweat was beginning to form on their faces and bodies, sticking their clothing to their skin uncomfortably. Sakura glared through her mask while grinding her teeth together in annoyance.

The Anbu Captain glanced over to her two teammates and saw that Kin was slowing down, but Kiyoshi was pushing himself in order to keep up with her. He was always a competitive jerk. They needed to rest and besides they had covered enough ground to rest for an hour or so. With the flick of her wrist the two shinobi behind her quickly changed their direction towards a cave up ahead.

As soon as they step foot inside the cave, Kiyoshi pulled down his mask and let out a frustrated grunt. "Shit! Getting to Suna and back to Konoha within three days is fucking impossible!" Kiyoshi growled out as he sat down agaisnt the carven of solid rock. Kin sat opposite of Kiyoshi and also pulled down his mask to hang around his neck.

"He's right, Captain, we need more time."

Kin said with furrowed brows as he passed his hand through his drenched hair.

Sakura stood with her arms folded across her chest.

They were right, but it was a mission...a mission that needed to be completed at the request of their Hokage. There must be some reason that her Shishou needed the document within three days. Sakura pulled her mask up above her head and reveled in the breeze that hit her hot face.

It was getting a whole lot warmer, a sign that they were close to the desert, which meant they were getting close to Suna.

"Your right."

Sakura said with furrowed brows, causing Kin and Kiyoshi to look at her. "No, shit..." Kiyoshi muttered with closed eyes. Sakura narrowed her eyes at him and decided it would be in his best interest to let that remark slide.

A cranky Kiyoshi equaled a pissed off Sakura, who would knock him out cold.

Too bad they were on a mission.

"But we are on a mission...as shinobi, especially as Anbu, we are required to successfully complete every mission that is given to us by our Hokage." Sakura started in a steady, strong tone. She needed to inspire them, to keep them going despite the brutal endurance their bodies was going to endure during this mission.

The kunoichi didn't think her boys will be looking forward to another mission for at least a week when they got back home.

"Come now boys, don't tell me a little kunoichi like me can out run you two."

Sakura said with challenge lacing her words. Kiyoshi narrowed his eyes at her challenge and couldn't help, but to prove her wrong. After all it was in his nature to accept every challenge thrown his way and his Captain took full advantage of it.

"Whatever, Captain, I'll show you."

Kiyoshi said as he put his mask back on and stood up. Kin stood and placed his mask on as well. His Captain was right, this was a mission that needed to be completed and he had promised himself that if he had ever made it to Anbu that he will fight and keep going until he collapsed from exhaustion.

"The faster we get this done, the faster we get home."

Kin said as Sakura smiled affectionately at them.

"That's the spirit!"

Sakura exclaimed as she pulled down her mask before heading out again.

They had a document to retrieve.

* * *

**A/N: So now we all know who Neji's fiance is, big shocker there... ;) The beginning of the chapter was to fill you all in on how their relationship had started. Hope it was believable. I got the idea after watching The Naruto Movie 4.  
**

**Anyway, hope you all had enjoyed the chapters. **

**Review! ;)  
**

**R&R**

**Lady Manami

* * *

  
**


	4. Chapter 4: The trouble with love

* * *

**Rokudaime**

**Chapter Four**

**The trouble with love  


* * *

**

_'I don't love her, Uncle!'_

Love?

So this is what has been bothering his nephew so much. A single emotion such as love was holding the young Hyuuga back. Haishi sighed out in relief, his shoulders becoming lax as he picked up tea and drank from it. It had gotten slightly cold during his discussion with Neji, but it was still somewhat warm.

Placing his cup back down, Haishi glanced over to Neji and saw that his nephew was winding down from his earlier outburst.

"Love is an emotion that will grow with time, Neji." Haishi said with a raised brow, his tone holding wisdom within it. The clan head had had an arrange marriage. Though he did not like his bride to be, he had accepted it and over time they had grown to love one another.

It had been painful when his wife had died giving birth to Hanabi.

Neji frowned as he finally picked up his cup and drank from it, his face scrunching up at the coldness. He quickly placed it down and looked towards the window of the study. The sun was down and the sky was dark, filled with countless stars.

He wondered if Sakura was walking to her apartment right at this very moment. Her shift at the Hospital had ended five minutes ago. Silvery pale eyes glistened as he imagined her walking towards her apartment building and taking the stairs since she would be low on chakra to jump to her balcony.

Why couldn't Sakura had come from a noble family? Then he would have asked her to be his bride and had his Uncle's blessings all the same instead of an arrange marriage with his ex-teammate. It wasn't that Ten-Ten was unattractive or worthy, it just was that he didn't view her in a romantic way.

Ten-Ten's light brown eyes did not contain the certain fire that Sakura constantly contained within her emerald orbs.

The pink haired kunoichi was also not afraid to show her emotions and set others straight, no matter who they were, with her fist raised promptly in their faces. His pink haired medic was headstrong. It seem Sakura was the exact polar opposite of the women within the Hyuuga clan. They were so very prideful, quiet and allowed the males of the clan to over run them. Yes, it seem that Sakura was the ideal woman for him.

Why couldn't the clan see that clan status didn't matter.

Neji sighed out depressed.

Haishi had been watching his nephew as he lost himself staring out the window. The clan head furrowed his brows as he continued to watched the young Hyuuga with calculating eyes. He has seen that gaze in his nephew's eyes before and knew it all too well.

It was the look of longing.

Something was on the young Hyuuga's mind or _someone_ to be more exact.

Haishi's eyes narrowed in suspicion as he began to formulate the right words to address his musing. "Nephew?" The clan head called out to lightly, immediately catching the prodigy's attention. "Yes, Uncle?" Neji stared at his Uncle and wondered what he wanted. He had said all he had needed to say, so what else had his Uncle wanted to include.

"Tell me something."

Neji raised a brow at the sudden request.

"Are you in love with a woman, I do not know about?"

All the prodigy had done was stare at the clan head with wide eyes.

* * *

The temperature was unbelievably freezing.

When the sun had set, signaling that the day was over, the temperature within the mass desert they were crossing had dropped dangerously. The Anbu Captain would guess that it was below -35 degrees Celsius. The bottom of her lip trembled due to the freezing air, but the rest of her body was kept regulate due to the running.

Emerald eyes glanced over to her two teammates from within her mask and the medic could see that the two males were slowly down considerably. She could feel her own body slowly down and decided that they would have to stop and rest for more than an hour, possibly set up camp for the night and leave extremely early the next morning.

Sakura slowed down and so did Kiyoshi and Kin.

They were in the middle of the desert in a small valley of a sand dune. It was perfect to set up for camp. "Boys, were setting down for camp..." Sakura raised her hand in front of Kiyoshi, knowing he was about to protest, "... and that's an order." She said sternly, mainly for Kiyoshi's benefit.

The crow masked shinobi grunted in response, annoyed that they had to stop now when they were so close to Suna. He could literally feel the rough sand that made up the housing in the Village hidden in the Sand underneath his gloved covered palms.

Then suddenly, he could feel the constant throbbing erecting up and down his calves and quad, the almost numbing sensation etching along his entire back. He quickly sprawled across the sand, the small tiny grains making a comfortable bedding for his strain and sore body.

He took off his mask and saw Kin had done the same thing. He hadn't thought the guy could last as long as he did. Kin was the lesser of the two, but was strong in his own way, but when it came to Sakura, their _Captain. _It was an entirely different story.

The kunoichi had a huge advantage, those fists of hers were as deadly as poison senbon and even more deadly than a katana. The medic wasn't all that bad, though he still was sore about her being his Captain, after all she was a woman. They trained regularly when she wasn't working at the Hospital and Kiyoshi had to admit that since he and Kin have been assigned to Squad 6 almost a year ago they had gotten stronger.

The pink haired kunoichi wasn't all that bad.

Short tempered, but not bad at all.

Kiyoshi could feel the warm waves of a fire and knew that Sakura had made one for the night. "Alright, you two, get some food into your bodies and sleep we have to leave hours before the sun rises tomorrow. I'll take the first watch." Sakura said as she rummaged through her bag, her mask pulled over her head as she handed out rations for herself and her teammates.

She watched with amuse eyes as they tried to sit up. "You guys are in really bad shape, I guess I haven't been training you two properly." Sakura joked, causing Kiyoshi to throw her a glare. "The problem isn't the training, Captain. It's the freaking deadline." The purple eyed shinobi said with a frown as he began to eat the tasteless ration.

"He's right, Captain, my body feels like its about to shut down on me." Kin confessed softly, his hazel eyes dulled from exhaustion. Sakura's eyes soften as she slowly ate her ration, her mind thoughtful. She wasn't as tired as her teammates were and she was sure other Anbu Squads would have traveled throughout the night to Suna, but that was only because her team was _special_.

The Anbu Captain couldn't help, but remember the day her Shishou had assigned her Kiyoshi and Kin to be under her wing. This was her very first Anbu Squad and she had been excited and apprehensive at the same time.

XoX

_"You had wanted to see me Shishou?" Said a barely twenty year old Sakura. Amber eyes glisten with silent glee as the busty blonde pushed away the countless paperwork on her desk, glad that her student had decided to turn up when she did. It saved her from having to review boring reports about the environment. "Ah, Sakura, I have some good news for you." The Godaime revealed with a smirk._

_"Really, what it is? Is it about my new squad!" Sakura asked excited, her eyes shining brightly. Tsunade raised a brow before smirking slyly. "Exactly, I think you are more than ready to lead a Squad of your own." The blonde said and she could see the building excitement within her pupil's eyes explode, but was force to keep her composure._

_'Yes, my very own Squad. I can't believe it!' Sakura exclaimed within her mind at the news. 'I can't wait to tell Neji!' The medic chimed inwardly. "But there is one problem that I believe that only you can solve." She heard her Shishou say, causing the medic to raise a brow in wonder. "Which is?" Sakura asked curios._

_"We had ten Jounin take the Anbu Black Op exam this year, but only ten passed successfully. With two sets of four per group, making Squad 4 and Squad 5." Tsunade began and Sakura concluded that two had failed. So, what was her Shishou getting at? _

_"The two that did not pass had failed due to minor mistakes..." Tsunade rested her chin on her intertwined hands. "...mistakes that I believe could be mended and improved. Those two had shown true potential to be great assets to Anbu, but with a little nudge to the right direction that is." Her Shishou finished with a confident smirk._

_Sakura now knew what her Shishou wanted of her. "So I trained them and nudged them into the right direction and I have my own team, right?" Sakura asked with a raised brow and challenging eyes. The same shown true within her mentor's eyes. "Exactly, it kinda brings back memories of when you had first asked me to become your teacher." Tsunade commented softly. _

_Sakura smirked._

_"I won't let them down, Shishou."_

XoX

She had kept that promise to her Shishou, to herself and most importantly to her teammates. She would not rest until they were the best that they could be.

The first time she had met her new teammates, she had immediately pin pointed their weakness. Kiyoshi had attitude problems and was like a lone wolf while Kin was insecure about his abilities yet when it came to fighting it took awhile for the sandy blonde to actually fight back fully.

Their issues and insecurities could get them and the members in their Squads killed on missions.

They had a long six months to improve on not only their skills, but also their insecurities and fears. Once they had sorted all that, her two boys began to bloom before her very eyes, passing with flying colors at their reexamination conducted by her Shishou and Shizune.

The feeling of pride and success had filled her heart when she had heard her Shishou pronounce that they were now official Anbu shinobi. At that moment she knew that this is what her Shishou must have felt when she had retaken Kakashi-sensei's bell test years ago.

Filled with overwhelming pride.

But now as she glanced over at her teammates, she could see those insecurities returning again and she would be damn if she let it ruin their progress.

Once they returned back to Konoha, they were all going to endure intense training.

If they failed, she failed along with them.

* * *

They had awoken hours before the sun had rose and the medic had to guess that it had been around two in the morning.

At the moment she could feel her two teammates glaring at her through their masks as they traveled the rest of the way to Suna. A brow twitched from underneath her mask and she tried very hard to kept her lips sealed shut. They didn't have time for this, they had to get to Suna and back to Konoha before tomorrow night.

'They shouldn't be mad at me for staying up on watch while they slept.' Sakura thought silently to herself. Kiyoshi and Kin were running along besides her, keeping good pace. "You know Captain, you baby us too much." Kiyoshi said in a sneer.

'Oh, man here it goes.'

Sakura grunted out as she continued to listened. "Kiyoshi is right, Captain, you shouldn't had let us sleep while you kept watch all night." Kin added in a soft voice. "You needed to rest as well." Sakura knew they were right, but she didn't want to admit it.

It was just that they looked so tired and she wasn't as hardly tired as they were so she decided that it was in their best benefit to let them sleep while she kept watch. She was feeling the effects of her decision now, her eyes were burning from lack of sleep and her eyelids were heavy. Threatening to close at any moment in time.

But the truth was, she couldn't sleep. Her mind had kept wandering off to Neji and the engagement between him and Ten-Ten.

She has had suspicions that Ten-Ten had feelings for Neji, but the weapon specialist had never acted on her feelings, except for now that is. Sakura bet it was Ten-Ten's idea to set up the arrange marriage between herself and Neji. Besides, the brunette knew Neji didn't share the same feelings she had with the prodigy.

So, this was the only way she could have Neji to herself and the medic was just handing him over to her in a silver platter.

Well, Sakura will be damned if she kept on handing him over without a fight. Neji was right. She shouldn't give up so easily on them after so many years.

Screw, the Hyuuga clan and their traditions. She loves Neji and she wasn't going to let him go without a fight, figuratively and _literally_ speaking. What did it matter if she came from a noble family or not? She was one of the elite, had trained under the Hokage herself for years and was Captain of her own Squad, which apparently she was babying.

Shaking her head she pushed her issues aside to listen to Kiyoshi speak.

"How are we ever going to learn, if you keep treating us like we aren't able." Kiyoshi said, his voice low and Sakura could pick up the lightest hint of hurt in his tone. Damn, they were right. She did baby them too much, but only when it came to minor things, which happened to be essential to their development.

"Your right, I'm sorry for babying you two. I guess it's because...you two are my first _solid_ teammates since Team Seven's break." Sakura started with dark eyes and she could see the walls surrounding Suna in the distance.

Kiyoshi and Kin remained silent as she spoke.

The medic rarely spoke of the infamous Team Seven.

It was often rumored that the members of the infamous team were going to be the next Densetsu no Sannin.

"I understand how you feel, I didn't mean to make you feel that way. It's the last thing I had wanted you two to feel." Sakura exclaimed, remembering to keep her emotions in check. Memories of Team Seven had flashed within her mind. Kakashi-sensei, Naruto-kun and...Sasuke...all protecting her while she stood back and watched. Then the Uchiha's replacement, Sai from Root.

Feeling weak...feeling worthless...feeling useless.

Kiyoshi and Kin, startled at the emotion in her voice turned to look at her.

Her fist were tight by her sides and her demeanor was stiff. "I promise to be a better Captain." Sakura vowed as they approached the front gates of Suna. "You are already a great Captain, right Kiyoshi?" Kin asked with a smile underneath his mask that made its way into his voice.

"Yeah, considering that she is the _only_ female Anbu Captain."

Sakura's vein pulsated.

"And we were the _lucky_ ones to have her." The sarcasm in his voice dripped in his every word and the shinobi did not notice her raising tight, clenched fist.

Her fist was slowly itching to connect with his head.

The dark brown hair shinobi narrowed his eyes as he continued, "Women in nature like to baby the young under her charge, so it's not her fault she cannot contain her womanly nature." Kin stared at Kiyoshi with worried hazel eyes through his mask. He could see Sakura's fist rising ever so slowly as his teammate kept on rambling on, stupidly.

"If you ask me-"

**Bong!**

"Ow! What the hell, _Captain_!" The crow masked shinobi exclaimed, biting down on his bottom lip to keep his voice muffled.

"You talk too much, how's that for not babying you, Kiyoshi?"

Sakura asked agitated with her hands resting on her prominent hips. The black cloak she wore had opened from her assault on the now injured shinobi, who was cradling his head withing his hands. Kiyoshi glared at the pink haired Anbu before gaining his composure.

"Whatever, lets get the stupid document."

Within his mask, Kiyoshi was actually smirking. He didn't like when his Captain was sulking and if a punch to the head made her feel better than it was worth it. Sometimes a shinobi had to make sacrifices for the benefit of his teammates.

Something Sakura had taught him.

* * *

Kazekage's Office

* * *

They should be here before the sun rose, which would be in the next two hours. Emerald eyes stared at the yellow document laying innocently on his desk. The Hokage from the Leaf village had asked for any documents in their medical library that dealt with the muscular and nervous system.

When he had asked why, the letter had replied that it was important if she were to continue to protect the Leaf village. That had left Gaara of the Sand curios and suspicious. It was well known that Tsunade was well into her late fifties or maybe into her early sixties, but yet she had kept her youthful appearance for more than a few decades with her Transformation Technique.

He wondered if the document she required from Suna's libraries was what she needed. The alliance between Suna and Konoha were strong and the Kazekage knew that if he ever needed anything from Leaf they would be more than happy to oblige. Such was proven four years ago when he requested if Tsunade-sama could send Leaf Medics to Suna to help their village with an epidemic outbreak.

The Hokage hadn't even bother to send back a reply to his letter, but instead had send a team of medics with her apprentice as the Head Medic in charge. The outbreak had been kept under control while a team of top medics researched a cure with the medics of Suna. Within the first six months the cure had been found and the epidemic had been vanquished over the following months.

Movement in the far corner of his large office caught his eye, interrupting his musing as he turned his head to see that it was his older brother, Kankuro. The brunette was entering from the window, instead of using the front door.

"Hey, Gaara, is the Leaf Anbu here yet?" The brunette asked with a yawn as he took a seat in front of the desk, placing his booted feet on top of the desk. The red head glared at the boots marring his desk and frowned, growling lightly warning.

Kankuro quickly put his feet down, chuckling nervously as he smiled at his younger sibling. "Hehehe, so any news of the Akatsuki?" The brunette asked, trying to evade his little brother's wrath. The red head's rage and anger has been kept well under control, but their was times when Gaara had relapses...and over the simplest of the things too.

The Akatsuki have been active during the years and now it was when the other Kages, including himself took notice of it. Rumors of the Jinchurikin being captured by the dark organization, one by one was unnerving. They have yet to figure out what the Akatsuki's ultimate plan was. The Kazekage knew that there were, but a slim few that were yet to be captured. The Akatsuki had already stolen his biju, Shukaku of the Sand, years ago.

"They have already captured the two tailed and four tailed Jinchurikin."

Kankuro stiffened at the news, his eyes wide and filled with shock. A wave of pity and sadness passed through the Jounin's dark orbs. The Special Jounin was grateful that Gaara was still alive, knowing that after the extraction...the Jinchurikin...dies.

"Damn, we don't even know what they want to accomplish by collecting the tailed beasts." Kankuro said with furrowed brows and a frown. Gaara nodded his head in agreement. "The other Kages of the hidden villages and I know that they have now officially succeeded in at least one step of their plan." Gaara started with arms folded across his chest, emerald eyes sharp. "What do you mean? What plan?" The brunette asked with a look of wonder on his face.

"The Akatsuki has successfully taken over the marketing of shinobi labor."

Silence.

Kankuro stared at Gaara with wide eyes. "W-What?" That would mean that they were gathering support, financially, leaving the other nations' shinobi out of work. Gaara sighed out lightly. The cost of shinobi services within the Five Great Shanobi nations were costly, considering that they were in a time of peace. The cost of Akatsuki's services were low and profitable, which made it more appealing to clients. At this rate, Suna will be out of work or he would be forced to lower the prices for missions.

The door opened and in came a sandy blonde kunoichi.

"Gaara, the Leaf Anbu are here and your never going to guess who their _Captain_ is." Temari said with an amusing smirk on her lips. Her purple eyes glistened proudly at the Anbu Captain. It seem her training sessions with the pink haired kunoichi had paid off. Stepping from the doorway, the strong willed kunoichi revealed three Leaf Anbu. Gaara glared lightly at the Captain, reading their chakra before he smirked.

He should have known that Tsunade-sama wouldn't have just send anyone to retrieve the document.

"Sakura-san..." The Kazekage stated, causing Kankuro to turned around quickly, throwing a charming smile towards the medic who had saved his life, so many years ago. The brunette had developed a _crush_ on the pink haired kunoichi ever since she came to Suna to aid their Hospital three years ago. It had been the best six months of his life.

"Hey, _Sakura-chan_, want to go out for breakfast." The brunette asked smoothly. "My treat of course." He added while getting up from the chair and walking towards the kunoichi. He wore the customary green vest Jounin wore and instead of the long sleeved shirt he wore black short sleeve and pants.

Sakura pulled off her mask and smiled awkwardly at the Sand ninja. 'He's so persistent.' The kunoichi had thought that his crush on her would have disappeared when she had returned back to Konoha. "Uh, sorry Kankuro...maybe the next time?" The medic said unsure and prayed inwardly that Kiyoshi and Kin kept their mouths shut. The deer mask shinobi stepped forward and placed a hand over his Capitan's shoulder, protectively. Sakura could feel Kiyoshi's agitation.

"That won't be necessary and I am more than sure that the Captain's boyfriend would-" The sandy blonde shinobi didn't get to finish his sentence when Sakura interrupted him sharply. "THE DOCUMENTS!" The kunoichi shouted, breaking her way passed Kankuro and towards Gaara. 'Boyfriend?' Temari thought as her eyes narrowed mischievously. 'I wonder who the lucky guy is?' The Sand kunoichi thought as she leaned against the wall comfortably.

"Boyfriend? What boyfriend?" Kankuro muttered crestfallen.

"We're on a tight deadline, Kazekage." Sakura began to explained, her voice tight and annoyed due to Kin's big mouth. "Tsunade-sama has required that we returned as soon as possible." Sakura said lightly. "Three days to be exact." Came Kiyoshi gruffed voice. Sakura clenched her gloved covered fist, tightly. Oh they were so dead when they got back home.

The Kazekage raised had a thoughtful look in his eyes.

So, the Hokage needed the medical documents fast, but the question was for what and whom?

Gaara grabbed the scroll containing the documents and passed it to Sakura all the while glaring at the crow masked shinobi. The kunoichi noticed that it was sealed, most likely to keep her from reading its context. Her shoulders fell lax and she pouted from behind her mask. Gaara saw her deflatted shoulder and smirked. "The Hokage told me to place a seal on the scroll, to keep wandering eyes off it." The Kazekage said amused.

Sakura lightly glared at him from through her mask and tucked the scroll safely inside her weapon's belt. "Thank you and it was nice seeing you all again." Sakura said with a smile and she couldn't help, but ask how the Hospital was doing. Temari was the one to answer the Leaf kunoichi. "It's doing extremely well, thanks to you and the Leaf medics help of course." The sandy blonde confessed straight out.

"Now enough about the Hospital. Tell me who this boyfriend of yours is?" Temari said with an awaiting smirk on. Sakura groaned and shot a glare towards Kin, before turning her gaze back to her friend. "Yeah, Captain, I want to know who the _lucky_ guy is too." Kiyoshi said with mock enthusiasm. "Sakura-chan, who is he? Tell me, so that I could skin him alive." Kankuro said with narrowed eyes. Sakura could feel Gaara's curios gaze on her as well.

Oh, god poor Neji.

There was no way in hell she was going to tell them, especially Kankuro. She didn't want to see the Sand shinobi hurt because of her Neji. They wouldn't stop staring at her, even her own teammates! "Like I said before, _my personal life is kept private_." Sakura said with a light growl.

Temari grabbed Sakura's wrist and pulled the kunoichi to another room. "Where are we going?" Sakura asked as Temari opened the door. "To talk..." The Sand kunoichi said simply, bringing her gaze over to her friend's subordinates, "You boys, wouldn't mind waiting five minutes with my younger brothers while I talk to your Captain do you?" She said with a sharp glare and a raised brow.

Kin shook his head, but Kiyoshi was another story.

"Excuse me, but we do have a deadline." The crow masked shinobi said while folding his arms across his chest. Sakura glared at his rudeness and pushed her mask above her head, revealing her Leaf headband fasten securely around her forehead. "Behave you two or _else_." Sakura seethed out with dark glittering eyes as Temari pulled her out of the Kazekage's office.

The door closed.

Silence.

"So, how's the weather in Suna?" Kin asked trying to break the silence, but instead of striking a conversation with his fellow shinobi he received heavy glares. Kankuro's glare was the heaviest and he opened his mouth to retort back.

"It's very hot."

* * *

**A/N: Well this chapter is longer than usual and I don't really want to make it into a habit, which is what I'm probably going to do anyway. I'm glad you guys love this story and thank you all for reviewing! ;) So for those of you who haven't don't be shy, I don't bite, promise. ;)  
**

**...R&R...**

**Lady Manami **

* * *


	5. Chapter 5: Dead end

* * *

**Rokudaime**

**Chapter Five**

**Dead end

* * *

**The Sand kunoichi dragged Sakura into her office, which was just down the hall from Gaara's office. The medic pouted in dread as Temari lead her into the nice sized room and shut the door closed with a never ending smirk on.

Sakura backed up slowly with a forced smile. "So, Temari how have you been?" Sakura asked, praying for an escape. She felt as if she was in a dead end. Temari raised a brow before closing her purple eyes. "Oh, no Sakura. Your going to tell about your_ boy toy_." Opening her eyes, Temari stared at the pink haired shanobi. Sakura's shoulder fell in defeat, knowing just how persistent the Sand nin could be. Temari was just like Ino, but much more forceful and assertive when getting juicy information.

It was a shame those two didn't get along very well with one another.

Sakura swallowed lightly as she thought.

Temari wouldn't tell her business to anyone else and besides Temari lived in Suna, not in Konoha. Sighing out, the medic stared at Temari with her emerald orbs. "Well for starters, he's from the Hyuuga clan." Temari grinned as she folded her arms across her chest. "Nice." The Sand kunoichi knew the Hyuuga was a very strict and traditional clan.

They were strong and very _prideful._

How the hell did Sakura managed to get them to accept her? From what she recalled her friend was not from a noble clan nor possessed any bloodline. Well, it seem the Hyuuga clan was finally loosening up after all these years.

"Okay, so give me a name." Temari demanded. "Have I ever seen this particular Hyuuga before?" The sandy blonde asked expectantly. Sakura let out a small smile as flashes of Neji entered her mind. "Yeah, you've seen him before. During the Chunnin Exams when we were Gennin." Sakura told her friend as she unconsciously tugged at her short pink locks.

Temari noticed the sudden action and narrowed her eyes in suspicion. "Really? Refresh my memory why don't you." Temari said as a blush covered Sakura's cheeks. It was a deep and rich red, which brought out her emerald colored eyes and her short pink hair. Sakura felt her heart skip a beat and the familiar churning of her stomach.

"Hyuuga Neji."

Temari's eyes widen at the revelation, her arms unfolding from her chest as her mouth opened slightly. She had been so worried that the medic was still yearning for the lost Uchiha, but this...this was great! She had found someone that shared the same feelings as her.

Temari's eyes softened after her initial shock. The Sand nin's gaze turned mischievous as she smirked at Sakura. "You did well Sakura. So when is the wedding?" Temari asked jokingly, not expecting the medic to stiffen up and become depressed. The Sand kunoichi frowned and placed her hand over the medic's shoulder. "Hey, I was only kidding..." Temari started with startled eyes, "...unless there really is a wedding in the making." Sakura brought her gaze to Temari's, fresh tears gathering within her orbs.

"That's just the problem." Sakura started, blinking back the tears that she refused to shed. "He's engaged to_ Ten-Ten _of the Ama clan!" Temari flinched at the medic's hard tone, the pink haired shanobi practically growled out the other woman's name.

Ten-Ten? Wasn't that the girl she had fought during the Chunnin Exams about seven years ago? Hmmm, it must be her. The kunoichi with the two buns. She never did like her to begin with and now it seems this Ten-Ten has stolen Sakura's man.

Temari narrowed her eyes. "Then kick her ass and show her who he truly belongs to." Sakura froze and stared at Temari before pacing around the office. "Well, our relationship is kinda under wraps." Temari raised a brow in wonder. "And why is that exactly?" Sakura stopped pacing and narrowed her eyes lightly. "Because of his clan's traditions and because I wanted to make sure it wasn't just a fling." The Leaf kunoichi confessed with a sigh.

Sakura leaned against Temari's desk before hoisting herself on top of it. The medic looked down before turning her gaze back to her friend. "How long have you two been together, well secretly that is?" Temari asked taking a seat right next to the medic. "Well technically three years since we became official with one another, but it all started five years ago on an escorting mission to the Demon village." Sakura explained while Temari listened. They still had three minutes left before Sakura had to leave.

"After the mission was over, we went back home and we kept running into one another." Sakura remebered those awkward meetings and smiled at the fond flashbacks. "Then he asked me to train with him one day and it became routine for us to train together when we were not on missions. He didn't take me lightly, already activating his Byakugan in the beginning of our matches." Sakura passed a hand through her short locks, feeling it damp due to sweat.

"He respects you in combat as a skilled opponent." Temari commented, pleased that the Hyuuga respected Sakura in terms of a formidable and skilled kunoichi. "Yeah, he is and in so many other ways to..." Temari caught the hot blush staining Sakura's cheeks and immediately grabbed the other kunoichi's arm. 'Crap, I didn't mean to say that out loud!' Sakura thought, trying to will her blush away.

"You two are having sex!" Temari exclaimed excited that her friend now had a sex life as well. Sakura could only nod in response, her face flushed. "My, my, my have people change." Temari said with a smirk as she shook her head. Her purple eyes glistening with mirth while Sakura rolled her eyes. "Please, like you haven't done anything." Temari laughed. "Guilty." The Sand nin muttered before her gaze became sharp and serious. "If he hurts you, I'll be in Konoha in flash and kill him." Sakura chuckled nervously when the sandy blonde took out her kunai and started spinning it effortlessly around her index finger.

"Not to mention that man stealer." The sandy blonde kunoichi added with dark malicious eyes.

It seem that Gaara wasn't the only one with the anger issues.

"Okay...Temari." Sakura muttered out uneasy with her friend's proclamation. "Anyway, our five minutes is up." Sakura said, standing up from the desk and pulled down her mask to conceal her face. She pulled up the hood of her dark cloak and tied the string underneath her neck. "It was great seeing you again, Temari and it was good to get that off my chest." Sakura hugged the kunoichi warmly. "Not a word to your brothers." The medic seethed out sharply.

"Don't worry, my lips are sealed." Temari said with a playful smirk on. Sakura nodded her head before heading towards the door. Temari's voice stopped her. "What are you going to do about this whole engagement and this fiance' situation?" Sakura held onto the door knob her grip tightening around the metal.

"I don't know, but what I do know is that I'm not giving him up without a _fight_."

* * *

His Uncle was suspicious.

This wasn't good.

The Hyuuga prodigy paced along the spacious flooring of his room. Silver eyes were tinted red from the lack of sleep for two days straight. The dark discoloration underneath his eyes brought out his pupil less orbs. He had stood up the entire night once his meeting with his Uncle was over. Dark locks of hair swayed behind the young Hyuuga as he turned and walked, pondering on how to correct his situation.

The sun was due to rise in an hour and he still did not know what to do. Neji sat on his futon and cradled his head within his palms, pulling his hair from the roots in the process. It relieved a fraction of his stress. Neji looked up and peered through his hair that shielded his face at the betroth necklace. It was hanging at its place besides the door.

It stared right back at him.

Narrowing his eyes, the Hyuuga recalled the conclusions of his meeting with his Uncle.

XoX

__

"Tell me something."

Neji raised a brow at the sudden request.

_"Are you in love with a woman, I do not know about?"_

_Neji had remained silent, his eyes wide from the question. He couldn't even reply back to his Uncle. His mouth refused to move to his will and that had caused Haishi to narrow his eyes. From the look in his Uncle's eyes, Neji knew that the clan head was musing inside his head. Pondering on who could make the proud Hyuuga Neji speechless._

_Then Haishi's eyes had widen in mute shock._

_"It is the Hokage's apprentice is not it?" Haishi asked with hard eyes. Neji refrained from flinching at the mention of one of Sakura's titles. Neji regained his composure and narrowed his own eyes in response to his Uncle findings. "Uncle, the Hokage's apprentice is irrelevant and has nothing to do with my situation with this arrange marriage." Neji spoke with a convincing tone._

_He made sure to refrain himself from using Sakura's name.  
_

_Haishi seem convinced, but not entirely. "Then, what is the problem then, nephew?" The clan head asked with renowned interest. Something or someone was swaying his nephew away from this marriage and he wanted to know who it was and what relationship they had with Neji._

_He had great suspicion that it dealt with Hurano Sakura._

_The very said kunoichi that was rumored to be the next Sannin after her predecessor, Tsunade. He has even heard gossip about the medic surpassing the Fifth in many ways than one. Inheriting her inhumane strength, the ability to distinguish a variety of poisons and conjuring up cures for them, working shifts in the Hospital as head medic and not to mention some even say that she will be a likely candidate to become the next Hokage._

_Haishi would have considered her to be Neji's betroth, but the girl simply wasn't from a noble clan. It was her only flaw and it was such a shame for so much potential to go to waste. Her genes would have been an incredible boost to the Hyuuga clan, producing strong and intelligent children._

_Haishi shook his head and stared at Neji, trying to find any lie within his eyes. His nephew held his gaze, strong and unwavering. It was impossible to know if he was telling the truth or not. Haishi sigh and closed his eyes in defeat. He had found nothing._

_"You should rest and we will talk more about this tomorrow." _

_Neji nodded and bid his Uncle goodnight before leaving the room. Once the door had closed he let out a breath he didn't even know he had been holding in._

XoX

Neji snarled lightly at the amulet.

"Sakura..." The young Hyuuga muttered as he laid down on his bed, not bothering to pull the covers over his body.

"Don't give up on us."

He thought softly before falling into a much needed sleep.

The young Hyuuga did not hear the small gasp from behind his door nor the retreating footsteps.

* * *

Long brown hair flowed over Ten-Ten's shoulders as she brushed it tentatively. Sad hazel eyes stared right back at her from her reflection with a frown marring her face. "Why didn't he meet me yesterday?" She asked her reflection thoughtfully.

"I'm sure he didn't have a mission." Ten-Ten told herself as she continued to brush her shoulder length hair. They were suppose to meet at the Yamanaka flower shop and then go out to dinner. She had waited until the moon had risen and the shop had closed. Ino had been nice enough to wait another hour with her before they decided to go home.

This wasn't like Neji.

He may act cold and quiet in front of others, but Neji wouldn't stand her up, especially _her_. They were teammates for years up until Neji became Jounin about five years ago. That was when everything had changed. She and Neji would train together when they were Gennin and Chunnin and the kunoichi had thought that maybe Neji may have develop some type of feelings for her.

Ten-Ten had develop feelings for the young Hyuuga, but he had never revealed that he shared the same feelings as she did.

They barely saw one another since he became Jounin and especially now that he was in Anbu Black Op.

Ten-Ten began to brush her hair slightly harder than before.

She hadn't made it to Anbu, after many attempts in the past. She had taken the exam many times and all of them she had failed. Ten-Ten gave up two years ago and decided to stay in the Jounin status. The weapon specialist even had her own team of Gennin, Team 4, and they were a bunch of hyper little things.

Ten-Ten sigh out depressed as she looked over to Team Gai's photo that was held within a silver frame on top of her dresser. Gai-sensei and Rock Lee were in the middle, posing with their thumbs up and their benevolent smile, while she was to the right of them smiling cheeky and with Neji to the left of them, his face stoic with his arms folded crossed the front of his chest.

They still went on missions with one another, but over the years it began to dwindle down to none at all. It seem Tsunade-sama realized that Neji had worked best with..._Sakura_.

The brush in her hands cracked slightly from the amount of pressure the kunoichi was applying upon it. Come to think of it, the medic nin has been sent on frequent mission with the Hyuuga and she trained regularly with him if she wasn't mistaken.

Since when had Neji started training with Sakura?

She had been so caught up in getting into Anbu that she didn't even know what Neji did anymore. Ten-Ten hasn't heard from Sakura except from Ino that being because she was best friends with the medic. The kunoichi cupped her cheeks with her hands. "This is stupid. I am not jealous of Sakura and besides she has her own secret lover." The weapon specialist said in relief.

"I don't have to worry about her taking Neji away from me."

Ten-Ten loosened her grip from her brush and began to roll her hair into two separate buns. She would really have to thank her father for considering her proposal for an arrange marriage between the Ama and Hyuuga clan.

Once she was done rolling her hair into her signature style, the kunoichi left to meet her team by the Third Training grounds.

* * *

The house was quiet.

Very quiet.

"Somethings up."

Ino walked down the hall from her room to her sister's room. The fifteen year old Chunnin had been unusually quiet for a few days now. Ino knocked on the door and heard a muffled voice from behind the shoji door.

"Go away!" Ino frowned and narrowed her eyes as she opened the door and let herself in. She found her little sister laying flat on her bed with her redden face staring at her. Blue pupil less eyes glared sharply at her. "I said go away!" The younger Yamanaka exclaimed once again with her brows furrowed angrily. Ino was unaffected by Ayame's proclamation.

Something was wrong with her little sister and she was going to figure out what it was. For some strange reason the older Yamanaka guessed it had something to do with her boyfriend. 'Whatever Konohamaru did, he's going to pay for it when I see him.' Ino thought darkly as she walked over and sat besides the tear streak Ayame.

"Tell me what happened."

Ayame glared at Ino and contemplated whether or not to tell her sister what was bothering her. She tore her blue gaze from her older sister and stared down at her pillow. "It's Konohamaru." She said softly, sniffling as she wiped her cheeks with the back of her hand. 'I knew it!' Ino exclaimed in her mind as her gaze hardened.

He probably did something perverted to her baby sister. The brunette did have Uzamaki Naruto as a role model and that idiot had Jiraiya-sama as a sensei. "Did he do anything perverted to you, Ayame?" Ino asked fiercely, her eyes burning up with flames.

Ayame's eyes widen and she immediately shook her head.

"No, he lied to me, Ino!" The Chunnin exclaimed, causing more tears to swell within her blue eyes. "Lie? About what?" Ino asked curios when a thought entered her mind. "Is he cheating on you? Tell who she is and I'll take care of her for you. Wait until I see that little two-timing brat!" Ino exclaimed loudly. Ayame shook her head once again.

"He isn't cheating on me. He knows better and besides he knows how lucky he is to be with me." Ayame said arrogantly. Ino blinked several times. "It's...I'm afraid I'm going to lose him to Sakura-san." Ayame confessed with teary eyes. Ino's eyes widen at the confession and had to try with all her might to hold in her laughter.

'Sakura and Konohamaru? Impossible!' Ino thought as she bit her bottom lip to keep from laughing out. "Every time he talks to her and I ask, he always says it's Naruto-san, but Naruto-san is with Jiraiya-sama training." Ayame said quietly before her eyes widen. "Maybe your right, Ino, maybe he is cheating on me with Sakura-san." Ino's eyes widen and her need to laugh died down quickly.

"No! That's stupid." Ino blurted out. "What would Sakura do with a fifteen year old perverted boy?" Ino asked with narrowed eyes. "Besides, Sakura has a boyfriend already." Ino's eyes widen at what she had just blurted out and from the surprised look in Ayame's eyes the younger Yamanaka was going to store this information for future gossiping.

"Really? With who?" Ayame immediately asked, her eyes drying up with a quickness.

Ino stood up and backed away towards the door.

"Uh,...nothing, I said nothing." Ino drawled out as Ayame got out of bed. The young Yamanaka could tell that her sister didn't know who he was yet. "Sakura-san has a boyfriend and he's unknown. Sounds like a scandal if you ask me." Ayame said with a wry smile.

"We should investigate."

Ino stared at Ayame and thought about her proposal. It did sound like a very good idea.

"Okay, but you better not tell anybody in Konoha."

Ayame smiled innocently.

"I promise."

Ayame did love loopholes.

* * *

"Are you insane! That is way too much for a bunch of ninjas to ensure that I get from Fire to Earth Country safely." A male exclaimed furious as he stared the blonde woman down in front of him. Said blond was quickly losing her temper.

"Listen, that is our price and if you want your merchandise delivered safely, I suggest you cough up the money, cheap stake!" Tsunade yelled, her amber eyes narrowed and hard. Men like the one in front of her, were rich and were too cheap to pay a reasonable price for shanobi that laid down their life to protect them. "Because I know from experience, that Sound nin are ruthless when it comes to people of your caliber." Tsunade said with a smirk that made the man before her tremble slightly.

"F-fine, but I want the best you have." The man stuttered lightly, pulling out his wallet and counting his cash.

"My friend was right, The Akatsuki cost much less." Tsunade caught the words of the mumbling man and tightened her fist as much as it would allow her to.

"Did your friend also tell you that_ The Akatsuki_ are filled with S-class criminals with the amount of power to kill you without you knowing it? Or did your friend forget to tell you that fact?" Tsunade said with deadly narrowed eyes and frown.

The man was pale and speechless.

The blond smirked satisfied.

"Guess not."

Tsunade said through clenched teeth. The man pulled paid the necessary amount to ensure that he and his goods were kept safe and sound. The busty blonde brought her gaze to Shizune, who held Ton-Ton in her arms. "Escort the client to the gates while I assign a team." Shizune nodded and walked towards the door, opening it and leading the man out.

Once the door had been closed Tsunade growled out loud. Her tighten fists connected against the desk and she soon regretted the sudden impulsive actions. For as soon as her fisted hands met the wooden surface of her desk, her fist throbbed painfully in recoil.

"Shit!"

She hissed out painfully, the pain pulsating up to her arms in waves.

Tsunade immediately summoned her healing chakra and healed her arms. The blonde closed one eye in pain as she felt the pain slowly ebb away. "I hadn't even put in my usual strength and look..." She slowly flexed her index finger and watched as it moved stiffly, "...they hurt like hell." She finished and she had to blink away the tears that were swelling within her bright eyes.

"It's getting worse."

The symptoms were adding on as the weeks passed on. The medic specialist mentally added this new diagnosis to her list.

First it has started with her shoulders and now it was her arms.

Just what the hell was wrong with her?

Hopefully when Sakura and her team arrived with the document, the medical records from Suna will help her understand what was happening to her. If she became disable then the title of Hokage will go on to someone else.

That someone wasn't ready just yet to lead and protect a village filled with people, no matter how much the brat proclaimed he could do. Naruto still had a long ways to go and with Jiraiya's training, she was more than sure that he will be ready in a few years.

A few years...

...maybe time that she didn't have...

"No! I will not think that way!" Tsunade exclaimed as she flexed her now movable fingers. "I am too stubborn to give in so easily." She added while standing up and walking towards the door. Outside was a shanobi, who just came into the building. "You..." The busty blonde pointed to the dark haired shanobi. "Go get Kakashi, he has a mission." The shanobi quickly nodded and was off in a flicker.

"Tsunade, you're pale again." Came Shizune's voice from the top of the stairs case. Tsunade pressed her hand against her forehead. She had a slight fever. "I'm fine..." The Godaime stated and went back inside her office with Shizune hot on her trail. "You need to rest, we don't even know what's wrong with you yet." The dark haired woman said after she had closed the door.

When she turned around she found the blonde with her head cradled within her hands.

How was she suppose to rest when she had a village to run and maintain?

"Tsunade, please. I'll take care of the paper work and assignments." The medic pleaded with worried dark eyes. Tsunade looked up at the dark haired woman. Shizune couldn't possibly handle the position for she mostly worked in the Hospital. She wouldn't know what team to assign which mission, nor did she have the assertiveness to handle men who wanted to cheat out of their prices.

"I'm worried about you, what if the council finds out about this?" Shizune began, her eyes taking on a seriousness to them. "You know as well as I do that Danzo will be the first to recommend a new Hokage to replace you, preferably Jiraiya-sama." Tsunade snarled lightly at the mention of the man.

Danzo.

That man would absolutely love to get a chance to replace her. That man...she has never trusted him since the moment she had met him.

"Let's just hope that that document has the information I need."

* * *

"The economy is declining."

Two sets of eyes turned to the one who had just spoke from their circle.

"Our service has been declining for months now, slowly at first, but surely declining." The elderly dark haired man said with his one visible eye glistening with sternness. The candle burning in the center of the rounded table flickered occasionally. Dark eyes shimmered through green colored glasses, his hand rubbing his long grayed beard thoughtfully. "Danzo is right, at this rate we will lose all available clients." Homura Mitokado said.

"Yes, the Akatsuki are obviously targeting our strengths. Without work, Konoha grows weak and when that happens we will be in a recession." Koharu Utatane stated with a frown before she continued. "They will wait until Konoha is in its breaking point to strike and capture the Kyuubi, no doubt killing all the civilians and destroying our beloved village." The elderly woman stated grimly.

Danzo nodded his head all the while thinking on how this problem will work for him.

He has told the two elders of what was to happen if Tsunade were to become Hokage. Jiraiya would have been the better choice to replace the Third, but the Sannin had declined the position and had offered it up to Konoha's Princess.

Well, this was his chance to change that now.

If he could somehow convince the two Elder Advisers that Tsunade was not fit to be Hokage...then that will leave him with the perfect opportunity he has been waiting for.

Danzo looked up and stared at each of the two members of the Konoha Council. "How long has Tsunade-sama been Hokage, now?" The Tactician asked, causing Koharu and Homura to raise their brows. "For eight years now." Koharu said with furrowed brows. "You know how long Tsunade has run this village, why ask such a question?" The elder asked curios.

Homura listened carefully with thoughtful eyes.

"Eight years...during those years the village has been rebuilt, which was the main focus when Tsunade was appointed Godaime, but now the economy is declining." Danzo began, resting his only arm above his knee. "Her aggressiveness and threats scare off much needed clients that we need to depend on to support Konoha." Danzo began steadily. "How is she going to rebuilt the economy by enforcing fear into potential clients?" Danzo asked them with a raised brow in wonder.

The two elders glanced at one another, their brows set in wonder as well. They knew Tsunade-sama's short temper and use of threats.

"What Hokage does not address this issue and their goals to resolve it with the Council?" The Tactician said with his dark eyes glistening with silent mirth. He was slowly grasping them into his hand. They were all, but mere puppets. Koharu and Homura have always valued his advise in the past and has always turned to him with issues dealing with the village, such as with the Uchiha Massacre.

"So, Danzo what do you suppose we do?"

Danzo smirked inwardly, his dark eyes sharp and contemplative. If he wanted his plans to work out perfectly, he would have to go about this in carefully sought out steps.

"I suggest a meeting with Tsunade discussing this serious issue before it worsens."

Koharu and Homura nodded in agreement.

"I will inform Shizune of the meeting tomorrow." Koharu said nodding her head slightly. The gray of her hair reflected from the candle light, making her dull colored hair to a dark orange. Both elders stood and left, leaving Danzo alone.

"I will be rid of you yet, Tsunade."

Danzo muttered through his smirk.

* * *

**A/N: First off happy holidays! Hope you all had a great vacation, like I did. ;) Thank you for the reviews and enjoy the new chapter. **

**...R&R...**

**Lady Manami

* * *

  
**


	6. Chapter 6: The medical scroll

**

* * *

**

**Rokudaime**

**Chapter Six**

**The medical scroll**

**

* * *

**

The sun was setting as Squad Six ran across the mass field. Their forms were only black blurs as they enter into the border of Fire Country. It was the ending of the second day, which left them with less than twenty four hours to get back to Konoha to accomplish their mission on the appointed deadline.

The Captain turn to look over her two teammates and noted that they were beginning to slow down. Sakura turn her head forward once again and caught sight of Konoha's forest a couple miles ahead. They were almost home and it would take about two to three hours to get to the village. 'We can rest once we enter the forest.' Sakura thought as they continued on running. The sky was a stunning midnight blue with stars taking their place in the sunless space. The moon was shinning brightly, its moonlight the only source of light for the Konoha Shinobi.

The Deer mask Anbu felt as if his legs were going to give out on him and not to mention that his back had went numb a few hours ago. He furrow his brows in determination, searching within his mind for motivation. 'This is what it means to be Anbu. This is what it means to serve your village. This is what it means to be a Shinobi.' Kin chanted to himself repeatedly, blocking out the strain and pains his body was experiencing.

Kisho on the other hand was pissed. The Crow Anbu had a glower of a look underneath his mask as he ran. No matter how much he tried to push his body to keep up with his Captain, he couldn't. She was just so damn better than he was. He glare at her form just ahead of him and had tightened his fists in the process. When they got back home he was going to undergo intense conditioning and his Captain was going to be the one to train him.

They were nearing the forest that surrounded Konoha and they knew that it would only be a matter of hours before they reach the village.

The best part for Sakura was that she didn't break her mask.

--

--

As they ran through the thick forest something in the back of the Sakura's mind kept telling her that something was off. The atmosphere had not change. As Sakura jump from tree branch to tree branch she notice that she was abnormally louder than usual. The sound of her feet connecting to the branch echoed out and reached her ears. A Shinobi wasn't suppose to hear themselve.

Then it clicked.

It was too quite.

Sakura couldn't hear the sounds nor noises of the nocturnal animals that inhabit the Forest that surrounded Konoha. Not even a bush was shuffled by deers nor were the leaves in the trees disturbed. Was someone watching them? The Kunoichi narrowed her eyes as she scan the field, critically.

She couldn't see them, but she could sense them.

The closer she got into the Forest the more prominent the feeling became.

"Someone is watching us."

Sakura stated into her ear piece as she discreetly pulled out a kunai from her weapons pouch that was strapped to her right thigh. Kisho and Kin nodded their heads subtly and repeated the same action as their Captain, drawing their kunai out from their own pouches. Kisho, smirking from within his mask, shook with anticipation of the upcoming danger that was shrouded within the night.

"Finally some action." The Crow Anbu whispered through his ear piece. It had communicated over to Sakura, who in turn smirked slightly as to oppose to Kin, who was trying to suppress his own eager one from appearing on his face. "Okay, Boys, keep your eyes sharp and be prepare for anything." Sakura warned as she surveyed the area again. "I have a feeling they're after the scroll." The Kunoichi whisper and as soon as she had said those words a familiar sound filled the air.

_Swish, Swish, Swish, Swish  
_

All three Konoha Shinobi had dodged the offensive kunai aimed at them and retaliated with their own. The only difference was that their kunai made contact with flesh. One body fell from the tree tops and onto the forest floor. The form struggle to stand, groaning in pain as he unhesitatingly pulled out the kunai from his collar bone, arm and chest. The enemy Shinobi wore dark clothing that concealed his entire body save for his eyes.

As the Shinobi had droped the kunai to the ground, three more jump down and stood behind their comrade with their leader standing in front of them. The moonlight made the Shinobi's headband gleam, giving the Konoha Shinobi the ability to distinguish which village the enemies had originated from.

All three tense visibly.

Their hold on their kunai had tightened.

--

--

--

Cloud Nin.

* * *

What the hell were Cloud Shinobi doing in Fire Country?

Sakura promptly stood forward in front of Kisho and Kin, showing the Cloud Nin who was in charge of the team. With fire in her eyes she narrow them on the four foreign Shinobi. The corner of her lip raise into a deep snarl from underneath her mask and from the stance she was in, informed the enemy shinobi of it. Deepening her tone she told them, "What is your business here?" The heavily hostile tone that came from the petite Anbu made the Captain of the Cloud Nin chuckle. He had titled his head to the side as if raising an eyebrow expectantly.

He had pulled out his arm and had unraveled his gloved palm.

"Hand over the medical scroll of Suna."

The Leaf Anbu tense more at the mention of Suna's scroll.

How did they know about the medical scroll from the village hidden in the Sand?

'This isn't good...I need to dispose of them now before they kill us, but if I do then Cloud-' Her line of thought was cut short when the three Cloud Nin had shot forward with kunai in their hands aimed for her. Sakura had waited for the Shinobi to block her view from their leader. It was only a split second, but it was more than enough. Kisho and Kin quickly step forward and had blocked their attacks with their own. Kin held one Cloud Nin off with his dagger while Kisho held off two with his katana, which was held at neck point near the major artery of their necks. The Leader of the three shinobi had walked towards Sakura, who in turn had widened her fighting stance.

She quickly glance over to Kin and Kisho and once she knew that they were fine she brought her sole attention to her opponent.

"Come Kunoichi, hand over the scroll, and no one will get killed."

At the mention of the word killed, Sakura knew she would have to end their lives. She just hope that back up will arrive soon. While the three Cloud Shinobi went for an attack, she had quickly send one of Katsuya's small clones to inform Tsunade of the situation at hand and to send for reinforcement.

From behind, Sakura could hear Kisho trash talking the Cloud Nin and mentally shook her head.

He was going to be reprimanded for that.

Taking the Kunoichi's minor distraction to his own advantage, the Captain of Cloud, had charged forward and threw a set of kunai at her. Sakura quickly dodged the sharp objects and had followed up with her own. Her kunai had missed and had felt him coming from her left and quickly threw a punch that met air. The glow of blue chakra was visible around her fist and the Cloud Nin had cursed for he had barely dodged it.

He quickly distanced himself from the Kunoichi and grunt out in displeasure. Getting the medical scroll now would be harder than previously determined. This Anbu was no doubt the Hokage's protege. He would have to avoid her both her fist and kicks at all times. It would prove difficult considering the scroll was most likely somewhere on that body of hers. 'I just have to knock her out then.' He thought as he took out a kunai with a tag attached to its handle.

Sakura had watched the Nin closely while talking through her mic. "Kin. Kisho. I want you to take care of the remaining Cloud Nin. I'll take care of the leader. Kill if necessary." She ordered out as she prepared herself for her attacker's assault. Maybe a little Genjutsu would do him in. Sakura had waited for the moment when his guard was down to unleash her Genjutsu.

The Cloud Nin opposing Sakura began to throw bombs in every direction the medic went for. The patches of ground exploded and trees collapsed to the ground in heaps. One bomb caught Sakura by surprise and had set her off course and crashing into the ground. Dirt arose from her trotting form across the ground. The dust cloud hid her form as she quickly back flip up. Sakura's mask had cracked from her face meeting the ground and small fine lines of blood from which the mask had shattered, had cut her face. One shard had nearly missed her eye by one centimeter.

Sakura breathe in heavily to intake oxygen before regulating her breathing. The bomb had knocked the air out of her lungs. It didn't take much time for her body to automatically heal the cuts on her face since they were only minor wounds. However, the wound on her side would have to wait until she finished the leader off. A sharp rock must have peirced her side while she had been thrown to the ground.

"I was hoping I would have gotten you sooner, but all well." Taking more bombs from his pouch he continue to throw them at her two at a time. As the bombs met the ground his surroundings change. Everything was starting to become slower than usual, almost as if he were in a dream and everything he saw or heard became dull.

He blink and stumble back a few steps. "What's going on?" He asked himself outloud as he searched for the Kunoichi. She was no where to be seen. He soon smirk when he saw her body laying limp on the ground along with her two companions, not to far from her. "Good, now the scroll." He told himself, not noticing nor concerning himself as to his team's whereabouts.

As he approach Sakura's body and had reached down for her vest, to search for the scroll, the moment his fingers made contact with her suit, she had turned into thousands of small Widow spiders. Surprised, the Cloud Nin had yelled in shock and began to swing his arm to prevent the small spiders from crawling up his sleeve. A sadistic laugh echoed throughout the forest from every direction, clearing enjoying the Cloud Nin's terror. _"You Know the Black Widow Spider is the most poisonious spider on this planet." _As soon as she spoke the small spiders began to multiply into mass numbers.

"P-poisonious?" The Cloud Nin stuttered out in panic as he feverishly began to shake them off. He could feel them entering into his clothing and had screamed as they bit him over and over again. _"The bigger they are the better off you are, but you're not so lucky...the smaller they are the more poison they releash within their victim's blood stream. It's a defense mechanisim that is efficient and so cruel." _The voice taunted in amazement. The Cloud Nin screamed in agony as his skin began to burn and the tightening of his trechea, closing off his breathing.

The Cloud Nin took off his suit and mask and had proceeded to roll over in the ground in order to kill the spiders. The fear of poison drove the Cloud Nin on as he repeatedly hit his skin to kill the insects that threatened his life. Soon his vision became blurry as black spots began to dance before his eyes.

'This is it!' He thought with panic as he felt his air supply shut off completely. As he slowly drifted away, the image of the Kunoichi flashed within his mind. Hair of a pastel pink and eyes of emerald that burn as brightly as the sun did. It was at that moment when he had figured it out.

He tiredly brought his hands together to form the releash seal and had muttered out a weak, "K-kai..."

* * *

Sakura sigh in relief after she had unleashed her Genjutsu.

At the moment the Cloud Nin was screaming and rolling over in the ground shirtless and maskless. It gave Sakura a view of the Shinobi's face and she had immediately frown in pity. He appear to be around her age maybe a year older. When he had stopped moving, Sakura turn away and headed towards Kisho and Kin, who were taking care of the three Shinobi on their own. From the looks of it, they were doing well.

As she walk away, the Cloud Nin had curled his lips into a deep, resentful snarl and charge towards the Kunoichi, angrily in blind fury. The adernaline from the fear he had just undergo seconds ago was still present within his viens. The rashness of his action would surely be devastating.

He let out a cry while aiming for the Konoha Kunoichi's slender neck. Sakura had felt him coming and had waited until he was close in range before she had quickly turned around and struck out her fist and landed a solid, chakra infused punch through his abdomen. The force of inertia from the Cloud Nin's charge and from Sakura's power filled punch had caused the remaining bombs hidden within the body to explode upon impact.

The explosion had send her flying backwards and into a tree.

Her outfit was tattered and drenched in blood with pieces of guts and flesh hanging off her body that were not her own.

The Cloud Nin that were with Kin and Kisho quickly turn around to witness the horrid scene of their Captain being killed. They were only two people in the world that could have achieved such a gruesome power. One being, Tsunade-Hime of Konoha and the other being her apprentice, Hurano Sakura.

"We got to get out of here!" Exclaimed one of them in slight panic, the other two had nodded in agreement and went to escape. Kin and Kisho heard this and quickly jump in front of them, blocking their escape route. "You won't get very far and unless you want to die you better stay put." Kin said seriously. "Our Captain has a very short temper, you see, and when she's mad there's no stopping her." Kisho added with amusement in his voice.

After he had said those words an angry cry was heard from their left.

The ground shook as Sakura pushed a tree off of her and threw it a few yards away. Not only was she drenched from head to toe in blood and guts, but her mask had broken from the blast earlier and to think that she had thought that she could go on a single mission without breaking it. The only other color visible from the sea of red were her emerald eyes.

The red brought them out rather nicely, despite it being blood.

Kisho snickered while Kin stifled a tired laugh.

Once Sakura had stood up a team of Anbu had arrived.

--

--

--

Squad One.

* * *

"A meeting?"

Shizune ask, not sure as to why the Council would want a meeting with Tsunade. Everything was going well, not to mention the fact that there has been no problems with the other nations.

"Yes, a meeting. We must discuss the economy of Konoha. The Council and The Hokage must come up with a solution to solve this potential crisis." Koharu said with her closed eyes with her brows set in resovle. Shizune stared at the old woman and set her lips in a thin line. "I'll inform Tsunade-sama of it." The medic said, bowing slightly to the Elder.

Koharu nodded and took her leave.

Shizune furrow her brows as she walk back to the office.

Something in her gut told her something was array.

As she open the door to the office and look inside, the medic could see Tsunade staring out the window. "Tsuande-sama?" The dark haired medic said as she closed the door. "Koharu has just informed me that you are to be present in a meeting with the Council tomorrow morning." Tsunade had heard Shizune's words, but chose to ignored them. The Council were not in her mind right now. "My cup cracked." The blonde said thoughtfully.

Shizune raise a brow.

She turn to the desk and saw the green cup with a crack running down its side.

The spill contents were left on the wooden desk, most likely it was sake.

"A bad omen?"

Tsuande nodded and had turned to look at her assistant with raised brows.

"Most likely, but for what I'm not sure of." She had explained with a frown set in uncertainty. "Hopefully Sakura returns soon, I have an uneasy feeling." The Godaime said in worry, a crease forming on her forehead as she bit down on her thumb.

"Argh!"

Tsunade quickly held her left arm. It had quickly stiffened to the point of pain and quickly pumped healing chakra into the inflicted limb. Shizune immediately ran over to the blonde and assisted her with glowing hands. "It's becoming more presistent, Tsunade, you have had three already today." The dark haired medic said concerned and worried. "I know that Shizune!" Tsunade snapped as the chakra began to work its effect and loosen the muscles in her arm. The pain eased away and the Godaime sighed in relief. Shizune knew it was not meant in anger and thought nothing of Tsuande snapping at her.

The pain she could see was unbearable, even for someone as strong as her.

"At least we know it has something to do with my muscles." She started as she rotated her left arm. "The fibers are simultaneously contracting, rendering me limp if not eased away by healing chakra." She stated more to herself than Shizune. "The same goes for the rest of my body, but mostly my arms, but the question is why is it happening?" Shizune's gaze was curios as to why as well.

Thoughts of Tsuande's mysterious disorder was dismissed when a miniature size of Katsuya's clone appear through the open window.

Tsuande approach the indigo colored slug and furrow her brows.

"Katsuya?"

She said in question, waiting for an explanation.

"Lady Tsuande, Sakura requested back up against Cloud Nin in the Forest!" The small slug exclaimed, huffing for oxygen after her long run through the Forest and to the Tower. Tsunade quickly looked at Shizune. "Send in Squad One." The medic was already running out the office to send the messenger hawks to be dispatched.

Tsuande stood in the office andn had asked Katsuya's clone about the situation in the Forest.

"There were four Cloud Shinobi, three of them were held back by The Crow and Deer mask Anbu. Sakura was facing the Captain of the enemy team. Before I left I caught the words of _Medical Scroll_." Tsuande gritted her teeth as an angry crease formed on her forehead and in between her brows.

"Damn it, how did they know?" She asked herself as she quickly stood up and went to her desk. She grabbed an empty scroll and began writing. She would have to dispatch a few Squads of Anbu around the border and to investigate the village for any spies.

"Damn, Cloud, couldn't they just let us be."

She cursed angrily as she wrote.

* * *

He had to get to her.

His Sakura was in trouble.

The red Hawk that had flown and screeched in the night sky was the signal for his Squad to be out and ready. He had been thinking of her at the time, since he couldn't sleep, and heard the alarm from the flying mammal.

In need for a new mission to keep his mind off Sakura, he had gotten dressed into his uniform in no time and was jumping from roof top to roof top while his Squad assembled along side him. It wasn't until he had grabbed the scroll from the Hawk that he realized Sakura was in need of help.

He had to keep his emotions in check and contain his worry for the pink haired medic.

He just hope she wasn't hurt.

They reach the Forest and were now locating Squad Six's position by their Anbu canine, Akamaru.

"Have you two picked up on their scent yet?"

Neji asked slightly agitated, the question director towards Kiba. "Yeah, they're up ahead, I'll say about a mile or so." The owner of the large canine had picked up on Neji's emotion and raised a brow in wonderment. The scent that was coming off Neji was worry and fear. That was abnormal. Who was the Hyuuga worried about? Was he worried about a woman? But the only woman in Squad Six was Sakura...

Kiba's eyes widened in realization.

No...Neji and Sakura? Kiba shook his head. Impossible. Neji was a hardened Shinobi who only focused on training and advancing his blood limit, the Byakugan. He couldn't picture Neji with someone as emotional as Sakura. Sakura had his respects, but the two together didn't mesh well with him. They were complete opposites!

'Stupid mind, I'm thinking way too much.'

Kiba told himself mentally as he continue on towards the location of Sakura's Squad.

As the approach the area where their fellow Shinobi were at, there was a loud explosion that made the Shinobi halt in their steps and hide in the protection of the trees. After the explosion went off there was a strong gust of wind that passed by them, causing the shinobi to hold onto the bark and branches from being blown off.

Neji gritted his teeth as he peered from behind the tree, waiting for the gust to be over with. A few seconds later it died down and he gave the order to proceed. This time Neji was moving faster and so did his Squad.

When they finally reach their destination, the first thing that granted their sight was a blood-covered Sakura.

Neji remained where he was at and stared at Sakura.

She was covered in blood from head to toe and he couldn't tell if it was her own or someone else's. The rest of Squad One went to apprehend the Cloud Nin and placed chakra cuffs around their wrists. He walked up to her fully aware of the others watching his every move.

They were curios as to what would transgress between both Captains.

Sakura felt her heart race within her chest and tried her best to remain calm and compose. What was he planning on doing? He had obviously been worried about her, especially when she was drenched in blood that wasn't her own, but he didn't know that. At least not yet.

Her eyes were startled and unsure at first, but they slowly changed to a reassuring gaze as she wiped the blood from her face with her sleeve. One half of her face was cleaned from the pugent colored while the other remained bloody. "I'm fine, Hyuuga-san. The blood isn't my own. Thanks for backing us up." Sakura said as causally and as formally as she could muster without throwing herself into his embrace.

She knew the others couldn't know of their relationship.

If they did word would surely reach Hiashi-sama.

Neji remained silent, but nodded.

"That explosion was from you." He stated, but in his mind he wanted to hold her. Sakura confirmed it with a nod. "Yeah, we better hurry back. Tsunade needs the item we picked up as soon as possible." She told him before walking away to her team. With the Cloud Nin in hand they travel back to Konoha. Neji was leading the front while Sakura guarded the back.

As Sakura travel her eyes were fixed on Neji.

She had missed him so much.

Ten-Ten was a fellow comrad, but Neji was hers and she would not hand him over like she was willingly too a few days ago.

"I won't give up on us, Neji, and I know you won't either."

* * *

**A/N: My computer works! So I should be updating regularly. I want to thank all of you who have left reviews and to those who have added this story to their favs and alerts! **

**I don't really know how I did with this chapter, but I hope it was pleasing to you all. In the next chapter I want to put in some Neji and Sakura lovin!!! **

**So Review and Enjoy.**

**Lady Manami**

* * *


	7. Chapter 7: Don't want to lose you

* * *

**Rokudaime**

**Chapter Seven**

**Don't want to lose you**

* * *

Hokage's office

* * *

If there was one thing that Tsunade hated most in this world was waiting. Waiting was both exhausting and nerve racking. You never knew what will happen in the next few minutes nor of what to expect when the waiting was done with. Biting down on her thumb as she often did when pensive or worried, the Godaime paced anxiously around her office. What Katsuya had told her earlier had disturbed her.

Cloud was in Konoha territory and had attacked her shinobi for the medical scroll. How they knew about the scroll was lost to Tsunade. The only reasonable explanation she had of them knowing about the scroll was a spy within the village. An extremely skilled one to have gone unnoticed!

Blonde brows furrowed over amber colored eyes at the thought of an enemy shinobi being right under her nose. It infuriated her and luckily her Anbu would take care of it. She had sent in her best Squad to back up Sakura and she eagerly anticipated the arrival of her _guests_.

Cloud had just made a big mistake.

Tsunade had sent a letter to the Raikage of the village hidden in the clouds, telling him that if there was another intrusion such as tonight that there will be hell to pay. It was a warning and Tsunade only gave one warning before she stroke out if were to happen again. No doubt Cloud still wanted the secrets of the Byakugan from the Hyuuga clan.

She would have to tell them about this and make sure they were protected, not that they couldn't take care of themselves, but for extra measures just in case. It would be truly devastating if another village got hold of one of the most powerful blood limits of the world.

Tsunade sensed the chakra levels of her Anbu and quickly opened the door for them to enter. The three Cloud Nin were in chakra cuffs. Kiba, Kiyoshi and Kai held them captive before pushing them down to kneel on the floor before her.

Both Captains, she could see, were behind their respective squad. Tsunade raised a brow at her blood covered apprentice. Sakura saw this and shrugged her shoulders giving her Shishou a goofy grin.

"These were the Nin that trespassed, Tsunade-sama." Neji said while indicating the three foreign Shinobi. They were from the very Village that his father had sacrificed himself in the place of his twin brother, his Uncle Hiashi. The anger that had been building up in his blood was reaching its boiling point and he had to control himself before he out right killed the three.

Tsunade felt the killing intent coming off of the Hyuuga and quickly dismissed the trespassers to be sent to Morino Ibiki. "He'll take care of them before I get to them." Tsunade said while watching Squad One take their _guests_ to the fearsome Interrogator.

Now that they were gone the Godaime turned to Sakura expectantly. "The rest of you are dismissed. Shizune take the boys to the Hospital and check them out." Kiyoshi and Kin stared at the Hokage about to protest when Sakura gave them the _look_.

The look was a mixture of a glare and painful promises if they did not obey orders, especially from the Hokage.

Sakura was very protective over her Shishou and did not allow _anyone_ to disrespect her.

They both shut their mouths and followed after Shizune out of the office and to the Hospital.

Once the doors to the office were closed Sakura pulled out the scroll and handed it to Tsunade. "Those Nin knew about the medical scroll of Suna." Sakura informed her with a serious gaze. "I took one out, the leader of the group." She revealed to the Godaime. "I see, so that's where the blood came from." Tsunade commented while looking over Sakura again.

If she had still been afraid of blood, she wouldn't be in the same room as the pink haired Anbu. Thank the heavens she had gotten over her fear. "Yeah…" Sakura drawled out slowly, thinking about her next choice of words. She wanted to know why her Shishou needed a medical scroll from Suna. She wanted to know why she looked so tired lately and why her appearance wasn't as sharp as before.

Sakura took in a deep breath before staring straight into Tsunade's amber eyes. "Shishou…what's going on? Are you sick?" She asked finally and it seemed as if a weight had been lifted off her shoulders. Now all she needed was answers.

Tsunade smirked at Sakura before walking over to her desk and placing the scroll on her desk. "You worry too much Sakura." She waved off carelessly, noticing the hurt look in Sakura's eyes. It sent a pang of hurt and guilt across her body. "But, Shishou…" Sakura stuttered, taking several steps to stand in front of the desk.

"You haven't been yourself lately! You're pale and snapped more than usual. Something is wrong!" Sakura yelled out angrily, her emerald eyes shining due to her rant. Tsunade's eyes were wide in shock. This was the first time Sakura has ever yelled at her.

She watched as Sakura's pink brows furrow in worry. "Please Shishou tell me." The medic pleaded softly, staring at Tsunade with an intense gaze. The Godaime closed her eyes before letting out a sigh. Sakura wasn't going to let up on this and the best course of action was to tell her the truth.

"Alright Sakura, I'll tell you. Take a seat." She ordered before she told her the main issues dealing with her illness and how she was unable to cure it on her own with just healing chakra. Through the whole explanation Tsunade saw Sakura's face change from worry to horror and then blank.

Tsunade wondered what was going through her head at the moment.

No, her Shishou cannot be sick. The thought of her Shishou's illness leading to a possible death terrified her to no end. These spontaneous muscles spasms that inflicted her Shishou's body were unheard of, especially when it led to stiffening limbs. As Sakura took in the symptoms her medic mode began to take over.

"Are you able to carry heavy items without problems?" Tsunade frowned at Sakura's tone. She knew it well and didn't like it. Her apprentice usually used that specific tone when dealing with patients at the Hospital or healing in the field. Pushing her dislike aside Tsunade shook her head. "I can barely hold a cup of sake without trembling." She responded with solemn eyes.

It was ironic…

The strongest of kunoichi in the world was unable to lift a cup of sake.

Sakura frowned deeply. Worry starting to kick in as she racked her brain for any information she had stored away into her mind. Muscle weakness, tiredness, fatigue, spontaneous spasms. There had to be something she had read about in the medical texts that could help her distinguish this illness so that she can find a cure for it.

"Don't stress yourself Sakura, Shizune and I have looked at all the texts in the Library and have found none of them to be of any association with my symptoms." Tsunade told her. "That is why I had asked the Kazekage to let me borrow the medical scroll of Suna." Sakura bit her bottom lip in anxiousness and worry.

What if the scroll from Suna did not have the information they needed to cure Tsunade?

What would they do next?

What would become of Konoha if Tsunade is left disabled and unfit to protect the village?

The elders will no doubt be ready to replace her Shishou with Jiraiya, but the Toad Sage had already made it clear that he did not want to be Hokage. No, this could not happen! She had to find a cure and help her Shishou.

Tsunade saw Sakura's eyes and grinned at her in rare affection. The woman before her will be an extraordinary kunoichi and excel in medical ninjustu with her drive and passion.

Sakura could even lead a village without much difficulty. The pink haired kunoichi has been around politics concerning Konoha for years now. She would be a great potential candidate for Hokage.

Amber eyes widen in realization as they stared at Sakura.

As she stared at Sakura the Godaime saw characteristic in the young woman before her that mirrored hers. Sakura was no push over, she was a more than capable kunoichi, she was an excellent medic, and she was a good negotiator, although her temper did get the best of her at times.

Why hadn't she notice this before and just realize this now?

Sakura could replace her as Hokage while she sorts through the medical scroll. It wouldn't take her more than a few weeks at most to find the source of her illness and find a cure for it that is if the scroll had information regarding her symptoms.

The elders wouldn't know of it and Shizune will be here to assist her while keeping taps on Sakura's progress through the whole ordeal. If a problem were to arise then she would step back in, but she highly doubt that. The only problem Sakura will have will be with Cloud, but she was more than sure Sakura could handle it.

A voice brought her out of her thoughts and she blinked to see Sakura gazing at her in worry. "Shishou, are you okay?" She head Sakura asked before nodding her head. "Yes, I'm fine. I just realized something is all." She told her, causing Sakura's curiosity to spike. "About your illness?" She asked with hope.

When Tsunade shook her head, Sakura sigh as her shoulders sagged. "Then what?" She asked after a moment. Tsunade had a certain light in her eyes and Sakura wasn't sure how to take it. Whenever her Shishou had that look it was either because she was going to beat the hell out of someone or she was going to beat the hell out of several people.

"Sakura…" Tsunade drawled out with a grin. "What do you think about the title of Hokage?" She asked suddenly with keen interest. Sakura raised a brow before sitting back in her seat at the random question.

The title of Hokage had never really interested her before. From her experience with Tsunade while growing up and being under her wing, the job involved protecting the people and the wellbeing of the village. It also dealt with a lot of politics that usually entailed meetings with the other Kages of other nations. She had accompanied Tsunade on several of them and knew how it ran.

They would review their treaties and make new ones annually if they see a need for a change. They also discussed trades with goods and the dividing of territories to form new countries.

All in all it was not something that Sakura saw herself doing in the near future, but she did realize that she was also capable of the role as Hokage. She did have the experience and knowledge, but she would leave all that to Naruto and would rather assist him along his reign. Sakura pursed her lips slightly before answering her Shishou truthfully.

"I think it is great, protecting the village and the people. It's a hard job, but it does have it rewards…" Tsunade was pleased to hear what Sakura thought. It was a good thing she had taken the young woman to several of her meetings with the Kages. She didn't have to waste time tutoring Sakura on the politics concerning the role as Hokage. She continued to listened to Sakura seeing as she was not done speaking yet.

"I mean ordering Anbu is pretty cool." Sakura said thoughtfully. Just imagining the control the Hokage had over Konoha's elite was amusing and rather appealing. She had a few things checked off in her mind if she was Hokage and it concerned a certain Hyuuga.

Sakura contained the blush that wanted to stain her cheeks before shaking her head of _those_ thoughts.

Really, she needed Neji.

She hoped he was waiting for her somewhere outside.

"Sakura?" She heard her Shishou call out questioning. She blushed lightly before finishing up her reply. "Hokage is a great title, Shishou, but I don't know why my opinion of Hokage had anything to do with this?" Sakura said with a confused look on her face when Tsunade out right smiled before leaning back into her seat.

"Oh, but it does Sakura."

Tsunade told her with a smirk.

* * *

Interrogation Headquarters

* * *

"So these are the punks that dared to trespass into Konoha territory." Ibiki exclaimed with a frown on and narrowed eyes. The three before him were trying hard to control their bodies and prevent them from shaking. Oh, he was going to have fun with them. A smirk broke out on his lips that made the three stiffen tightly.

They gave each other weary glances before they settled back onto the man dressed in black in front of them.

This was the infamous Morino Ibiki.

The stories they have heard about him resounded in their minds. He was a master Interrogator and excelled in torturing. They knew one thing about the scarred man before them and his style.

Morino Ibiki's main goal will be to target their psyche.

Any hope of guarding Cloud's secret will be futile against him.

Ibiki tore his gaze from the three and turned them to land on the Captain. "I'll take it from here." He said and on cue his assistances appeared from behind him taking the three Nin away from the Anbu. "I'll inform Tsunade of any information I retrieve from them." He said with confidence receiving a nod from the Captain before the Squad disappeared.

Neji and his team left the Interrogatory building and ran back to the Hokage's Office. He wondered if Sakura was still there. He wanted to know why Cloud Nin had attacked Sakura and her Squad and what they were after. He would ask her later when they were at her apartment.

He smirked slightly.

She was not going to throw him out tonight. He would make sure of it. These past few nights have been torture without her, not to mention his Uncle's suspicions of her. He would have to find a way to fix this arrangement with Ten-Ten and the only way he saw that happening was if he asked Ten-Ten to void the agreement. The Ama heiress had feeling for him and no doubt she loved him just as much as Sakura, but the fact was he loved the pink haired kunoichi.

He would die for Sakura.

During his travel to the Hokage Tower he did not hear Kiba calling his name repeatedly for the past minute. Shaking his head he turned to the shaggy brown haired shinobi. "Jeez, Neji, take off your thinking cap for a minute." Kiba said with a scowl on his face. Neji narrowed his eyes in response, not at Kiba's comment, but at his own fault for not paying attention.

"What is it?" He asked sternly. "I said what do you think Cloud wanted? I mean it's not every day that Sakura's team gets into a brawl like that unless she had something they wanted." Kiba told his Captain.

Neji had been thinking the same way.

"Whatever it is they failed to retrieve it." He said in a tone that told them he was done with the conversation. The others nodded not wanting to converse either and entered into the building where they meet a shock stricken Sakura.

Neji kept himself from going to her and watched as Kiba and Akamarue passed by him to shake the medic out of her state. He frowned at the contact, but reminded himself to keep his emotions in check before calmly walking towards them.

"Hurano-san, are you alright?" He asked, making sure to keep his voice monotone. His brows furrowed when he caught the scent of sake on her. The medic shook her head before smiling at them. Her gaze connected with Neji's while relaying a message to him by looking off to the right quickly before looking straight towards him again. "I-I'm fine, I'm just tired is all. Goodnight you guys." She told them before walking down the stairs with a thoughtful expression on her face.

Neji resist the urge to look back and instead entered into the Hokage's office. He would see her soon enough and find out what had happened to cause that look on her face.

* * *

Sakura's apartment

* * *

Walking to her apartment, Sakura's thoughts kept recalling her conversation with her Shishou. She had to do this for her Shishou, even if she did not believe she could. This was a huge _mission_ as Tsunade had called it and she was thinking about the consequences if they were discovered.

She feared what would happen and what the Elders would do to her and those involved in this _scandal_. One thing was for sure the kunoichi would not allow her Shishou to be hurt by them.

Opening the door to her apartment and heading straight to the bathroom, Sakura slowly took off her blood stained clothes and turned on the shower, reliving her conversation with her Shishou just a few minutes ago.

XoXoXoXo

"_My illness has yet to be indentified and it will no doubt take a while for me to look over the medical scroll." Tsunade started, her gaze landing on said scroll. It was thick and filled with information that would hopefully help her with her search. Bringing her gaze back to her apprentice, the Godaime continued, "It would take up most of my time, leaving my attention towards the village elsewhere. I would leave it to Shizune, but she will not be able to handle it as well as I know you will." She finished with seriousness._

_Sakura slowly caught on to what she had been telling her and a heavy feeling suddenly settled in her stomach. It was surreal. Shaking her head, Sakura laughed out of nervousness. Her laugh did not reach her emerald eyes as they were filled with disbelief. "Shishou, you can't mean…" The look on Tsunade's face told her she was serious. _

_Sakura felt sick. _

"…_but, Shishou that would make me-…" Tsunade grinned and interrupted the shock medic. "Hokage." She finished for her with a smirk. Sakura's eyes widen at the title. No, she didn't want to be Hokage! So, that's why her Shishou had been asking her opinion of Hokage. She had been planning this. _

_Seeing the terrified look in Sakura's eyes Tsunade quickly went to ease the young woman. "You would only be replacing me for a few weeks, a month at the most, so relax." Tsunade told her with reassurance, although she wasn't quickly sure it would only be for that long. It might take longer than that, but what Sakura didn't know won't hurt. _

_Sakura let out a relieved sigh at her Shishou's reassuring tone. If there was one thing about her Shishou is was that she confident in her abilities, but there was also a side of her Shishou that often told little white lies when unsure of a gamble._

_Sakura narrowed her at Tsunade. _

"_Really?" She asked suspiciously and bleached when Tsunade simply nodded her head with a wide grin. That meant no. "No worries, Shizune would be supervising you and if anything becomes too much for you I'll step in." The Godaime said while stretching her back and arms. _

_Sakura was still not sure. She doubt she could run a village, protecting it was another thing entirely. She would rather protect the village as Anbu then run it as Hokage. Being Anbu entailed following orders from an experience Shinobi. She was not experienced as Tsunade or the other older shinobi in Konoha and what if the elders found out about this whole arrangement?_

"_Shishou what about the elders, especially Danzo?" Sakura asked seriously and with furrowed brows. The old man would be a problem. Tsunade frowned at the mentioning of the one eyed man. "Hmm. I haven't thought about that, surely they would replace me knowing this scandal." She said thoughtfully. "We have to keep this secret of course and it is your duty to keep Danzo from suspecting anything about this." She said with urgency in her tone._

_Sakura felt her stomach tightened at that._

_How the hell was she supposed to do that?_

_Tsunade leaned back into her chair and stared at Sakura. "Think of this as an S-class mission, Sakura." Tsunade told her and grinned when she saw Sakura tense further. Honestly, her student was too uptight and she knew the perfect thing to loosen her up. Opening her drawl she pulled out a jar of sake, ignoring the way her arms shook from the effort. _

_It was a generous gift given to her by the Kazekage and now seemed a proper time to drink it. _

_Pouring the rich sake into two cups Tsunade bite down on her bottom lip to prevent herself from whimpering in pain until a pair of hands relieved her of the heavy jar and proceeded to fill the cups to the top._

_Grinning weakly, the Godaime took her cup and motioned it towards Sakura's cup where they both made a 'clank' noise before they both drank it in one shot. Sakura watched her wearily while she poured them a second round. _

_She had to do this… _

_She had to do this for her Shishou._

XoXoXoXo

As the hot water ran down her body, the blood completely gone now after several minutes, Sakura blinked back the droplets of water that blocked her vision. Tsunade was like a mother to her and she would do anything for the busty blonde, especially after everything she had done for her. The Godaime didn't have to train her, but she did and she would never forget it.

Grabbing the white colored soap she lathered it onto her skin, scrubbing out the blood that was in her pores, in smoothing circles. The bottom of the tub was tinted to a soft pink color from the blood that washed off her body. She would have to clean the tub after she was done with her shower. How bothersome.

Taking the shampoo from the small rack in the corner of the shower, she lathered her hair and scrubbed her scalp lightly. Her thoughts drifted to Neji and she wondered when he would be here. Debriefing to the Hokage shouldn't take long; he should be getting here soon.

When he did come she was going to tell him that she was not going to let him go.

She would not give him up to another woman because of an arrange marriage. She had all her _firsts_ with Neji and she only wanted Neji. She couldn't lose him. Just the thought of it made her heart fill with pain.

She could feel her eyes stinging with the familiar sting that came when she cried, but she couldn't tell her tears apart from the water that hit her head. Why did things have to be so complicated when it came to love for her?

All she wanted was a-…there was a cool draft that brushed against her skin, causing it to shiver in displeasure. It was cold. Sakura's brows furrowed as she stuck her head out from behind the shower curtain to check if the bathroom door was open.

The door was close and just as she was about to pull the curtain back and return to her shower, her attention was brought to the new set of clothing on the floor besides her own. Her eyes widen in surprise and had quickly turned her head into the tub to find that Neji had joined her.

"Neji-" Before she could finish pronouncing his name his lips silenced her. With her back pushed up against the title wall, Sakura eagerly returned his affection while wrapping her legs around his waist. While his lips kept her mouth entertained, his hands wandered her wet body, familiarizing itself once again with her supple body.

It had been a while since he last had her and he was going to have her tonight. With that in thought he dragged his lips along her jaw line to her slender neck and settled himself there for a moment before his hardened member brushed up against her inner thigh.

He heard Sakura moan lowly at the sudden brush and he had smirked in return. If she hadn't wanted this she would have stopped him twenty seconds ago. Knowing that it was mutual the Hyuuga placed himself before her entrance before sliding in easily into her warm core. A long hiss of pleasure escaped Sakura's parted lips as she reveled in the sensation.

The throbbing need that coursed through her lower region was growing with buildup tension. Neji's hold on her was secured with one arm holding her waist and the other holding her from beneath her curvy backside. As he moved against her each time, the medic groaned in response, lightly at first, but as his movements became more vigorous did she moan heavily.

Sakura nuzzled his neck with her face, her arms wrapped around his neck, kissing him. She sucked on his soft skin, leaving it raw and red. The tightening in her inner walls signaled to her that she was close and from the way Neji had picked up his pace so was he.

Her breathing hitched as she mewled in his neck, her hot breath brushing against his skin. Her hold tightened against him and her eyes closed when the familiar spasms overtook her body in waves of unbound pleasure. He kept moving against her, causing her to yelp out in slight pain at the intense feeling.

Her nails dragged along his upper back, leaving a fine red trail in its wake; she could feel his ragged breathing against the crook of her neck. She couldn't take it anymore, despite how cleansing it was to have sex in the shower; she really wanted to finish in bed.

"Neji…bed…" She gasped out in short breathes as he suckled on a hot spot on her neck. She wasn't sure if he had heard her or not, but a few moments later her back was pushed into a mattress and his movements against her became much faster and on course.

Sakura arched her back as her orgasm hit her full force.

It pulsed throughout her entire being and she lay there reveling in it and no sooner had she reached her peak did Neji. His deep groans of pleasure reached her ears as he filled her completely.

The answer was as clear as day as she watched his face. She wanted to be with him always, for the rest of her life if she could. She would not lose him, she would fight for him. Ten-Ten had better watch out from now on. The only thing that now stood in their way was Neji's clan and their traditions, not to mention the fact that she was replacing her Shishou as Hokage starting tomorrow morning.

Sakura sigh in happiness as Neji took his place besides her and pulled her into his chest.

All the thoughts that had filled her mind moments ago were now gone as she drifted off to sleep in the arms of the man she loved.

Nothing else mattered.

* * *

**A/N: ^_^ I think I did pretty well with this chapter, what do you all think? lol ;)**

**So, I changed the format since it was bothering some of you and I aim to please. ;) So I apologize if it was hard for some of you to read in the beginning. Hope that makes some of you happy.**

**Don't forget to review! **

**Lady Manami**

* * *


	8. Chapter 8: I'll make you a promise

* * *

**Rokudaime**

**Chapter Eight**

**I'll make you a promise**

* * *

The room was filled with the early rising sun light of a soft baby blue. The early sun rays shone on the two shinobi in bed, both wide awake and dreading the next few minutes. Sakura stared out the window, watching as the sky became lighter and lighter. Morning was approaching and that meant Neji had to leave soon.

She sighed and felt his arm tighten around her waist, bringing her closer to his chest and nuzzling his face into the crook of her neck. He stuck out his tongue and passed it along her pulse. The action made her giggle before she broke into a wide smile that lit up her emerald eyes. "Neeeji stop!" She exclaimed in laughter. The Hyuuga narrowed his eyes at the command and brought his tongue up to the shell of her ear.

A shiver coursed through her body and he smirked smugly at the affect he had of her body. He only had half an hour at most before he had to leave and return to the compound. The young Hyuuga inwardly frowned. He wanted to stay with Sakura after the sun rose, if only once, but Faith wasn't so generous to him. He would always leave before the sun rose when he spent the nights with the pink haired beauty and it greatly irritated both of them.

"Neji…" Sakura moaned out suddenly. Neji's smirk only widen into a full blown grin as he began to kiss her neck and collar bone. The medic's hands immediately went to his long hair and gripped it securely as she squirmed lightly at his ministrations. Soon after she brought his face to her own and kissed him with passion. The familiar throbbing between her thighs caused the medic to swiftly spread her legs while Neji mounted on top of her and placed himself at her entrance. In one fluid movement he entered her and both were in a world that consisted of only each other.

No clans…

No traditions…

No worries…

Just the two of them and the love they shared for one another.

Sakura's mewls filled the room along with Neji's throaty grunts as he thrusts into her with vigor. He soon had her crying out his name as she reached her peak and soon after he followed, his release filling her fully. The room was getting brighter by the second and his time with Sakura was become scarce. "I have to go," He murmured into her neck before placing a kiss on her pulse. Sakura let out a small smile at him, her eyes filled with understanding. "I know even though I hate it." She confessed to him openly with slightly narrowed eyes. "I wish it wasn't so hard…" She started with a small light appearing behind her eyes. "Have you spoken to Hiashi about the arrange marriage? Is there any way to annul it?" She asked and prompted herself up with her elbows as soon as he climbed off of her.

The Hyuuga sat on the edge of the bed with a strain expression on his handsome face. His Uncle wanted to discuss their conversation from last night later on today. He wanted to be with Sakura, but when his Uncle has suspected her of being the woman he was in love with that night he sounded furious at the possibility.

He found himself wishing once again if only Sakura had been born into a clan of nobility then there wouldn't be any problems. His Uncle would have given them their blessings to court and then to marry.

But that was not case.

Sakura came from a family of civilians.

There was only so much he can do to try to annul the contract his Uncle had signed between the Ama clan. Turning around to look over his shoulder at Sakura, Neji let out an inaudible sigh. "My Uncle and I were discussing it last night, but he has signed a contract that cannot be undone." He revealed to her softly and as his words left his lips so did the light behind her eyes.

Sakura's heart stopped as well as her breathing.

A contract that cannot be undone!

Then….then that meant Ten-Ten would marry Neji and he couldn't do anything about it. His Uncle wouldn't allow him to do anything about it. "No," She whispered out in disbelief. Without her doing so images of the younger Uchiha flashed through her mind as he walked out through the gates of Konoha. Now in his place was Neji, but this time he was turning his back on her to go to Ten-Ten, both dressed up in the traditional garbs of a bride and groom.

She felt her heart constrict painfully and her eyes widen in sudden fear at the familiar pain. A pain she hasn't felt since that night Sasuke left the village, leaving her all alone and unconscious. Her heart was breaking all over again. Was she doomed to not have love in her life time?

Suddenly warm arms held her tightly against a broad chest. She nuzzled her face against the crook of his neck and let her tears fall. "P-please, Neji, you have to do s-something." She cried brokenly into his neck in between sobs. "You don't even love her…" She mumbled out as she pulled herself back to look up to his face. "I may not come from a noble clan, b-but isn't it enough that I have surpassed my Shishou?" She asked her eyes reflecting the anger she felt at being judge because of her background and lack of nobility.

His brows were deeply furrowed and his lips were set in a deep frown. Everything she said was the truth, but it all came down to traditions, customs and most importantly his Uncle. Even though Ten-Ten came from a respectable clan she was not as strong as Sakura.

He cupped her cheek and watched as the anger in her eyes dull down slightly. "Our only chance is if I can convince Ten-Ten to annul the contract," He began with a convinced tone.

"…but if not…" He drawled out slowly, his eyes solely focused on her reaction to his following words, "then we will marry and in doing so forcibly annul the contract all in once." He told her seriously, causing Sakura's eyes to widen in surprise before they shone brightly at the prospect of them marrying.

A soft smile formed on her lips before she threw herself at him and kissed him madly.

* * *

Hyuuga Compound

* * *

Hiashi pondered inwardly at his eldest daughter's behavior this morning. She barely ate her food and instead sought to push the warm meal around with her chop sticks. He furrowed his brows at the action before scowling lightly at her, "Hinata, stop playing with your food." He chastised sternly before going back to his cup of tea. "Father, you know Hinata only plays with her food when she has something on her mind." Hanabi butted in with a mischievous smirk on her thin lips.

The older Hyuuga heiress' face heat up greatly at the comment of her younger sister and swallowed to wet her suddenly dried throat. Hinata averted her gaze from the younger Hyuuga as well as her father's and promptly shoved a piece of egg into her mouth to prolong the inevitable.

Hiashi considered Hanabi's words before bringing his gaze back to Hinata. "Hanabi is right, what is on your mind Hinata?" He asked with a raised brow. It seemed Neji wasn't the only one whose thoughts were preoccupied. Speaking of his nephew, where was he?

"Where is Neji?" He asked suddenly to the occupants of the breakfast room. Hanabi shrugged her shoulders while Hinata stiffened. He narrowed his eyes before interrogating his eldest daughter further. Maybe that was the cause of her lack of appetite this morning. "Hinata, do you know why Neji isn't here yet?" He asked with a suspicious tone to his voice. He knew Neji had an emergency mission earlier this morning, but surely his nephew was still not asleep. It was nearing eight and he has yet to show up for breakfast.

Hinata's pulse raced beneath her flesh, causing her face to turn even redder. Yesterday night when she had gone to check on Neji she had overheard him talking to himself, about Sakura not giving up on them. She had been shocked and would have never guessed those two were seeing each other or were so emotionally attached considering the way Neji's voice had been almost desperate and pleading.

Neji was in a bad position considering that he was engaged to Ten-Ten now. She wondered how Sakura was taking this and if her heart was breaking all over again. "Well, Hinata?" She winced at the sharp tone and had inwardly cursed herself for taking so long to answer his question.

"I-I don't k-know." She stuttered suddenly and she frowned when she did. She had been able to control her stuttering over the past few years and only ever stuttered when she was as nervous as she was at the moment, which was rare nowadays. She knew her answer will be unacceptable and she only prayed that wherever Neji was that he would get here soon.

She had gone to speak with early him this morning only to find his bedroom empty. She had assumed that he went to see Sakura after his mission and _slept over_. She blushed lightly at the thought. "Hinata," Hiashi grounded out displeased with her response, but before he could reprimand her the shoji doors to the room opened and Neji appeared with wet brown locks.

He bowed before his Uncle and cousins before taking a seat at the table, the maids placing his food and tea before him swiftly. Hiashi tore his gaze from Hinata and brought them down onto Neji. He didn't like the air surrounding his nephew or his daughter. Was there something Hinata knew about Neji? And the air surrounding the young Hyuuga was smug in a way as well as…relieved?

Yes, he did not look as stressed and strained like last night.

"Nephew what took you so long this morning?" He asked with narrowed eyes as memories of last night's conversation entered his mind. There was a woman Neji was _in love_ with, but he did not know who she was. His suspicions were that it was Hurano Sakura, but his nephew didn't even use her name when referring to her. He had referred to her as the Hokage's apprentice.

"I went to the woods to train earlier than usual, so that I will be able to spend some time with Ten-Ten this morning." He replied swiftly as he took a sip from his tea. His free hand was shielded by the table as it suddenly tightened into a fist. He was going to speak to Ten-Ten about annulling the contract and if she did not agree to do it then he will take Sakura and marry her just like he promised.

Hiashi's eyes brightened at the idea and smiled slightly. He was overly pleased with this new change of heart. "Well done nephew and you will see in a few years time you will grow to love Ten-Ten as your wife." He told him with a slight approving nod before returning to his breakfast. Neji averted his eyes to his food and narrowed them slightly. 'I will do no such thing.' He thought while he took a bite from his toast bread.

Hinata watched Neji from the corner of her eyes. They glistened with worry for her older cousin and wondered if Neji was really going to go through with the marriage with Ten-Ten, 'But what about Sakura-chan?' She questioned herself before turning her gaze back to her food.

She would have to talk to him in private.

Sakura was a goon kunoichi and medic as well as a kind person, more than suitable to be Neji's bride, but due to her lack of status in the ranks of the nobles she was out of his league.

It was a shame.

A terrible shame…

She wouldn't have mind one bit if Sakura was to become part of the family.

* * *

Hokage's office

* * *

"Hmm, let's see if you follow up with your words Raikage." Tsunade muttered out with narrowed eyes as she placed the letter he sent her in response to the one she had sent yesterday regarding his shinobi trespassing into her borders on top of her desk. She was still investigating on how Cloud knew about the medical scroll.

The only explanation was that there was a spy in Konoha. One that was able to get close to the Hokage Tower, one who had access to the main floor to be able to hear her give orders to her Anbu team.

Sighing out in frustration the Godaime leaned back into her chair and closed her eyes for a moment to relax. She ignored the light numbing of her left hand. It started this morning when she got up to go to her office. It had been extremely light, barely unnoticeable, but she knew better and no later than an hour it started to spread up to her wrists.

She could still move her hand, but it was stiff and slightly uncomfortable. A sudden knock to her door caused her eyes to open and reveal weary amber eyes that lost much of its bright luster. "Come in." She ordered lightly and in entered Shizune with a note pad in her arms. "Lady Tsunade it's almost time for the meeting with the Elders." She told the older woman, reminding her of the meeting that was set up yesterday by Koharu Utatane.

Tsunade sighed before standing up from her chair and grabbing her green jacket from behind it. Swinging it over her right shoulder, the busty blonde made her way towards Shizune with a scowl on her weary face. "I can't wait until Sakura takes over, luckily for her she's running late this morning or else it would have been her ass going to this meeting instead of me." She bit out as Shizune let out a small amused smile before closing the door.

"It won't be that bad and after this meeting you'll be on vacation…well sort of." Shizune suggested with a smile on. Tsunade glanced over to her assistance and nodded her head in agreement as they began their walk to the meeting room. "Yeah, you're right." She muttered out softly. "I've looked through the scroll earlier this morning after Sakura left home." She started out stirring Shizune's interest as her ears perked slightly. "Was there anything useful?" She asked with a hopeful tone.

Tsunade nodded lightly as they turned a corner and went to open her mouth when she felt the presence of a chakra following her from behind. It was hidden, but a sudden spark alerted her of its existence. She turned around sharply with narrowed eyes, searching the corners of the halls and the indents of doorways for the person spying on her. "They're gone, whoever they were." Shizune stated in a hushed whisper, her brows furrowed as well as she too scanned the halls with critical eyes.

"It must be the spy from Cloud, who else would spy on the Hokage." Tsunade replied with a deep frown marring her face. "Order a group of Anbu to survey the building's perimeter as well as the inside. I fear we have a _rat_ amongst us in the Tower." With a sharp nod Shizune disappeared in a flash, leaving Tsunade to make her way to the meeting alone.

'It's only a matter of time before I find you and when I do you'll regret ever spying on me.' She thought darkly before opening the door to the meeting she was going to endure for the next few hours.

* * *

Hair, check

Outfit, check

Sweet smelling perfume, check

Betroth necklace, check

Finally she was going to see Neji this morning and that alone made her day. She had been surprised when he had sent word for her to meet him later on in a diner for breakfast. When the maid told her she had felt faint before quickly getting over it and getting ready.

Looking into the mirror one last time Ten-Ten left her room to greet her father in his study. She knocked before opening the door at the sound of his voice and smiled upon seeing him. "Hi dad, I'm going to meet Neji today for a late breakfast at the diner near the ramen stand." She informed him with shining bright eyes. The older man grinned, pleased with the Hyuuga Prodigy's efforts to openly court his beloved daughter.

He was afraid the young Hyuuga was beginning to oppose the marriage to his daughter. That would have caused a problem seeing as how he wanted his daughter to be filled with happiness and treated with the upmost respect as she was rightfully deserved of. If the Hyuuga had gone on ignoring and avoiding his daughter any longer he would have gone to Hiashi in a confrontation.

Luckily that was not going to be the case any longer seeing as how he was taking Ten-Ten to breakfast. "Alright darling," He told her with a smile on his face and watched as she left his study.

As Ten-Ten exited the compound and walked down the road towards the center of Konoha's markets and restaurants she feels a familiar chakra signature, one that she hasn't felt for a while now. Her back stiffens involuntarily and she inwardly berates herself for being tense around a fellow comrade.

After all it was only Sakura.

She was the same Sakura, who was apprentice to the Godaime herself, head medic to Konoha's Hospital staff and the very same kunoichi who was also Neji's sparring companion for the past few years now. The brunette couldn't help, but feel a burning sensation broiling in her chest at the thought of her being her fiancé's sparring buddy. The thought of hand to hand contact, meant the touching of skin and flesh.

She would have to do something about their sparring sessions. She knew Neji wouldn't mind if she replaced Sakura as her sparring companion, seeing as how she was his fiancé and needed to spend more time with him.

Ten-Ten felt her jaw tightened as her gaze locked with Sakura's. The other kunoichi's brightly colored eyes shimmered beautifully in the sunlight, her short pink locks swaying lightly as she walked.

Ten-Ten was feeling abnormally hostile towards the pink haired kunoichi as she stared at her while meeting her half way with a raise of her hand. She waved at her in friendly gesture. 'Maybe I am just a little jealous of her.' She thought inwardly as the medic approached her in a sedate pace up the road from her.

Sakura has always stood out from a crowd like a sore thumb, but in a good way that attracted attention. Her strange colorings were exotic among shinobi, making her memorable among their fellow comrades, that and her inhumane strength. Ten-Ten stopped short while plastering a smile on her face, "Hey, Sakura haven't seen you in awhile, how you been?" She asked lightly, but her attention was tore away from the medic's face to her neck.

There was a purplish bruise marring the flesh of her slender neck. It peaked out from beneath the confines of her collar shirt. It looked like….liked a hickey, one that she has seen several times on Ino's neck on more than a few occasions. Furrowing her brows she couldn't help, but voice out her thoughts. "Is that a hickey on your neck?" That question made the medic stiffen sharply before she pulled the collar up higher to hide the mark entirely.

Sakura made sure she hid the mark completely and found herself feeling thankful towards Ten-Ten for pointing that out to her. She felt the lightest wave of guilt fill her body, knowing that Neji had been the one to give her all the marks that adorned her body, but she reminded herself that Neji was hers.

She straightened her back and turned her chin up slightly while narrowing her eyes in the tiniest bit. "Today started off a bit later than usual for me." She revealed with a light smugness to her tone and air. She could not directly let Ten-Ten know Neji was hers, but she did intend to leave subtle hints that he belonged to her and only her.

The medic watched as the brunette blushed lightly at her comment with her brown eyes widening at the same time. The Ama heiress didn't say anything for a while. Sakura however had a lot on her mind. "I've heard about your engagement to Hyuuga-san, how do feel about that? I've heard it was an arrange marriage set up by the clan heads." She asked with a raised brow in mock interest.

Ten-Ten nodded her head before smiling prettily. "It was, but I don't mind one bit, my father was generous enough to indulge with my idea of combining both the Ama clan and the Hyuuga clan." She started off and couldn't help, but feel the air around Sakura grow heavy.

"Why of all the men from the Hyuuga clan did you choose Neji-san and not some other Hyuuga from the main branch?" The question startled her slightly as well as the edge that laced Sakura's words. The kunoichi was known for her outward displays of raw emotions and feared little of the consequence of her actions if she so chose to expressed them with her fists.

Ten-Ten's brows furrowed at the tone and frowned while her expression was one of confusion. Why was Sakura asking her such a question? It wasn't her business as to why she had chosen Neji. "I'm sorry Sakura, but that's none of your business." The brunette said strongly as she narrowed her eyes at the visibly upset medic.

Sakura scoffed at the brunette's words and intensified her glare. "I've been on more missions with Neji over the past few years to count, as well as trained with him on our free time, so I think I have the right to know what he's getting himself into." She fired back with fire burning in her emerald orbs.

A sudden realization hit Ten-Ten that made sense as to Sakura's abrasive behavior. She was Neji's friend and only wanted the best for him, that and she could be afraid that after they were married she couldn't see him anymore. Ten-Ten let out a breath, "I know you've gotten close to Neji, but I promise you Sakura I'll take good care of him, I'll love him as any wife would to their husband. I already have the loving him part down." She told the medic and she suddenly felt the air around her grow cold.

What happened?

With startled eyes the weapon specialist watched Sakura with weary eyes. Sakura's long bangs overshadowed her eyes, making it hard for the brunette to decipher if she was okay or not. "S-Sakura, are you alright?" She asked in a light stutter, her eyes widening when Sakura suddenly walked passed her while brushing passed her shoulder roughly on the way.

"Ouch, hey that was uncalled for, Sakura!" Ten-Ten shouted angrily as she watched the medic continue on her way before breaking out into a run and disappearing. Ten-Ten's chocolate colored eyes were glistening in anger as she humph and continued on her way to meet Neji.

Her eyes widen.

She quickly glanced at her watch.

Shit, she was running late!

* * *

By a lake in Tea Country

* * *

The water was so calm and serene it made him wish his life was just like the water that made up the lake before him. It was a clear, fresh green that contained a variety of fish within it, a few of them passed by the shore line once or twice, but never daring to come any closer. With a sigh the young boy lazily tossed a smooth covered stone into the water, causing numerous ripples to be created and making the fish flee away, scared. The stone skidded three times before sinking into the bottom of the lake, forever lost in its depths.

It was a beautiful morning in Tea Country as it always is, but the young boy did not acknowledge the fact, instead lost within his thoughts of his parents and younger sibling. He had been orphaned two years ago, courtesy of a group of rouge shinobi. He had been the only survivor because of the _thing_ inside him had protected him. Even as he stared at his reflection within the calm water, he could see the _thing's _markings on his boyish face.

Two jagged stripes adorned each one of his cheeks in an electric blue color, his canines abnormally longer than the other children's as well as his heightened abilities that made him an abnormal child of ten years old. He's been alone ever since and will always be alone because of what he was.

His own village had forbid him from entering in fear of the beast within him breaking loose and slaughtering innocents like it did ten years ago. With his father now gone there was no one around to keep the beast from being unleashed. The seal that adorned his abdomen was weakling and he had no clue on how to make it stronger and he doubted any shinobi was powerful enough to place a new seal on it or better yet relieve him of the beast that resided within him.

He wanted to be normal, to become a shinobi like his father and serve his Village the best he can.

"It's not going to happen…" He muttered out to himself as he drew his legs into his chest and rested his chin in between his knees. "And it's all because of _you_, I hate you." He seethed out angrily, feeling the beast chuckle at him seemingly amused.

"_**The feeling is mutual kid," **_

Dark, black hair fell over his bright silvery blue eyes, blurring his vision of the world around him as he listened to the beast putting his input in. As he went to brush the hair out of his eyes, he heard the soft chime of bells ringing close by to him, maybe a few hundred yards away from his current location.

He turned his head towards the sound, his heightened sense of hearing giving him great advantage to the approaching, potential shinobi enemies. He lifted his head up to the air and inhaled swiftly and deeply. Once he did his eyes snapped opened and he stood up quickly from the shore line. He could smell the chakras radiating off the two shinobi and they were incredible as well as dangerous. He could sense rather than smell the killing intent coming from the two hidden within the trees. He felt his body tense his muscles and pump itself with adrenaline. He would need it if he hoped to escaped and live another day.

"_**Run kid, you don't want them catching you! Run now!" **_

He didn't know why his beast was so fearful of the two shinobi catching him, but he listened all the same. He learned one thing from the Wolf and that was to follow and trust his instincts no matter what. The moment he turned and made a run for it he caught a glimpse of their attire.

The cloak they wore was black and it was adorned with red colored clouds. They're heads were covered with rice hats that had a bell hanging from the sides along with paper charms. It was the strangest thing he has ever seen, but it terrified him to no end.

As he made a run for it with his incredible speed he ran directly towards the Fire Country, more specifically the direction that would lead him to Konoha.

* * *

**A/N: I'm really sorry for the long update!!! I got caught up with my others stories and had pushed this one aside, but the reviews that I recently got from you guys made me want to continue it. Thank you all for the reviews and for adding this story onto your favorites and alerts! ;)**

**I hope to upload the next chapter within the next two weeks and I promise not to make you guys wait longer than that!**

**Read and Review**

**Lady Manami **

* * *


	9. Chapter 9: Under her protection

**Rokudaime**

**Chapter Nine**

**Under her protection**

* * *

***

Fire Country's Border

***

"_**You have to run faster!" **_

He was running as fast as he was able, which was more than the average ten year old could ever hope to run. Tiny beads of sweat adorned his forehead and temples as worry and panic flowed through him in waves. The Wolf's tone was alarmed and urgent. He's never heard his voice is such a state before. He was usually reserved and to himself unless he wanted to taunt him for his own entertainment whenever he became bored.

"_**If they catch you I'll be as good as gone. I've heard of them before, The Akatsuki, and their plans to capture all tailed beasts. They've already possess some of the beasts in their grasp, but they will not capture me." **_

The young boy was curios despite his flee as to who these Akatsuki people were. "Who are they, wolf? These Akatsuki people who are chasing me," His question came out in short gasps as he ran full speed towards the mass forest before him just a few miles ahead. There he would be able to hide within the debris and wait out for the ones chasing him to leave.

"_**They won't give up so easily idiot, hiding will be pointless!" **_He winced visibly at the barking, panicked Wolf. "Hey, I am not an idiot and I don't see you thinking of an idea to escape from them. They're still hot on my trail, I can hear them!" He exclaimed offended by the Wolf's lack of respect towards him even though he should be used to it by now. Icy blue eyes looked back and saw the two dressed in black cloaks with red clouds still in pursuit of him.

"Where can I hide then, Wolf? There's nothing, but trees!" He nearly shouted as he entered into the forest and rapidly brushed past the vivid vegetations. He could feel his beast pondering as he continued to run, but his instinct made him stop suddenly. The fine hairs on his arms and neck stood on end and a shiver passed along his spine.

Something had shifted in the air.

He instinctively inhaled the air around him with closed eyes and they instantly snapped open as he threw himself to the side just as a long blade covered in white cloths swung horizontally through the space he had just occupied. He roughly hit the ground and slid several feet back before he scrambled himself up and proceeded to run when the second figure appeared before him.

He froze unable to move due to the frightening gaze of the figure's eyes. His body shook in tremors and his pupils contracted sharply as fear swept through his entire being and soul. Large droplets of sweat poured down his temples in rapid session as his thoughts called on his beast for assistance.

The Wolf growled in warning at the threat towards him and the body that hosted him. An electric blue chakra began to seep through the boy's entire body, leaking from the pores of his skin and expanding the massive chakra that was within the boy for the world to see. The markings on his cheeks darken in color and were beginning to glow lightly, his eyes had already changed into a rich, deep lavendar.

The man's eyes narrowed in challenge before his red eyes shifted and transformed into sharp pin wheels turning in a circular motion.

The boy, despite his beast's emergence, stumbled back in fear at the man's eyes and the last thing he heard before darkness over took him was the man's words to him. They didn't sound as ordinary words a predator would tell to his captured prey, but more like orders to be followed out and executed in both accuracy and precision.

Itachi watched as the young boy fell to the ground in a loud thud before blinking lazily. This was the easy part of his mission and he hope the second part of it would be more of interest for him, like that kounichi with the intriguing coloring. He hope to fight her soon and test her full capacity and see how much potential she actually had to go farther. His musing was interrupted by the sound of Kisame's foot steps.

Kisame approached the young body and gave him a swift kick to the abdomen and watched as the kid groaned deeply in pain before automatically coughing up some blood a few seconds later. "Yup, he's out cold." He said in slight amusement and with a grin on his blue colored lips. He then proceeded to silently pull out a small dark cloth from within his cloak and roughly shoved it into the kid's palm. "Efficient work as usual Itachi, so did you plant it?" He asked suddenly with dark eyes, his expression becoming solemn and serious.

The Uchiha nodded curtly. "He should be awake soon after Anbu finds him and takes him to the village. Once he is there it should activate accordingly." He explained briefly while Kisame took a moment to look over the kid once again. "I think we should give him a bit more wounds, you know to make it look more _realistic_." He grinned out before laughing in sadistic humor.

Itachi gazed at the boy with calculating eyes before nodding his head in agreement to his partner's suggestion.

Kisame's face lit up almost childishly and he immediately went to retrieve his Samehada when Itachi's voice ceased his motion, his hand inches from its hilt. "I'll do it." The Uchiha stated before swiftly throwing shuriken at the unconscious boy's body from within his sleeves, creating lines of blood to trail along the tan skin of his arms, cheeks and legs. He soon after tossed a kunai swiftly into the boy's abdomen in an area that wasn't life threatening, but would draw out a good sum of blood to be lost without him dying before Anbu reach him.

"Let's go." The Uchiha ordered softly before heading out swiftly.

"Itachi," Kisame complained grumpily before following soon after in a sedate pace. "I could have done that." He whined lightly before both figures disappeared out of sight, leaving the wounded boy alone to be found purposely by Leaf. Things within Leaf will not be peaceful for much longer. It only had but a short amount of time before Akatsuki came into full totalitarian power.

* * *

Sakuya's Diner

* * *

"Oh man, I'm late!" Ten-Ten exclaimed as she burst through the front doors of Sakuya's Diner. Her loud entrance caused a slight scene causing everyone within the restaurant to stare at her in wonderment. The weapon specialist sweat dropped and blushed lightly. "Uh sorry," She muttered out before searching out Neji.

He was the only one who did not stare at her like she was crazy and instead was focused on drinking his beverage, which was most likely hot tea. She made her way to his table while promptly ignoring the stares she was receiving and took her seat across from him. "Sorry, I'm late Neji, but I sorta _bumped_ into Sakura and had a _small chat_ with her." The brunette said emphasizing certain words. She was feeling the anger from earlier when Sakura had rudely bumped into her and didn't notice the way Neji stiffened or the way his brows lifted in alarm.

At the mention of Sakura's name Neji stiffened involuntarily and his brows had unconsciously ridden up in alarm at the two having met and chatted as Ten-Ten had said. He had to settle his nerves down before asking calmly and nonchalantly, "You saw Sakura?" His gaze was focused as Ten-Ten nodded. Her expression became sour as she recounted her encounter with the well-known medic. "Sakura was rudely prying into our marriage and had rudely shoulder bumped me when she left!" The young Hyuuga closed his eyes and could just picture Sakura's jealousy and anger getting the best of her. "She was born to civilian parents and doesn't understand the contracts within nobility, it may seem strange to her but not for us. We grew up being exposed to tradition." Ten-Ten explained while folding her arms across her chest.

"I don't know what her problem was and it seem she had a very good morning for her to be so nasty towards me." That caught his interest and his eyes opened and he raised a brow for her to elaborate. Ten-Ten glanced from side to side before leaning over the table and telling him what she saw adorning the medic's neck. "She had a hickey on her neck and from the color it was fresh." She revealed to him and Neji's milky colored eyes widen slightly.

It wasn't like Sakura to make a mistake like that she could have easily healed the bruised skin. 'She must have been in a rush this morning.' He thought silently in ponder. "Still the way Sakura had gotten all of a sudden freaked me out. The air around had gone cold and heavy when I told her it wasn't any of her business and I also told her that you two are close friends and that I'll be a great wife for you Neji." This made the young Hyuuga's eyes widen as he brought his gaze on to his childhood teammate. He took in the glaze look of the weapon specialist and slightly furrowed his brows. He knew that look all too well and knew this wasn't going to be an easy thing to do.

He would be breaking her heart.

But he was in love with Sakura and Ten-Ten deserved someone who would love only her. He wouldn't be able to give her that because he had already given it to Sakura all those years ago. No matter what he had to do it and he hoped Ten-Ten would understand. He placed his tea down and brought his gaze to Ten-Ten with seriousness in them that made the weapon specialist furrow her brows in wonder and curiosity. "Is there something on your mind Neji?" Ten-Ten asked suddenly with curiosity reflecting all over her oval shaped face. The light smile she had on slowly disappeared. She didn't like the look in his eyes; it made her skin crawl uneasily.

"There isn't any other way I can put this and I am sorry for what pain I will bring you after this meeting." He began his voice strong and unwavering. The confusion on her face at his words was making it harder for him to say what he needed to say. "What do you mean by p-pain?" She asked with her voice choking slightly on her words. Neji averted his gaze momentarily before bringing them back again with his brows furrow this time.

"I can't marry you Ten-Ten."

The words felt thick on his tongue as he spoke them and the heaviness of his words reflected on Ten-Ten's oval shaped face. Her brows were drawn downwards, her lips turned downward in a deep set frown of disbelief and her eyes were pools of hurt and confusion. She averted her gaze from him and grabbed at her shirt over her heart.

It hurt to hear him tell her those words.

She finally brought her gaze to him and the bubbling anger became to emerge. "Why Neji? There hadn't been a problem before why are you doing this now?" Neji continued to keep eye contact with her as she continued to speak. "The engagement was made months ago by my father and your uncle why hadn't you protested it then when it was first brought up?" She asked her voice rising ever so slightly.

Neji signed inwardly while mentally cursing his Uncle for putting him in such a predicament. He had been unaware of the contract ever being made and was told by his Uncle when he had returned back home from a fairly challenging mission. If only his Uncle hadn't thought to 'help' him with his future none of them would have to go through this. He licked his lips before he thought about his next words.

Would Ten-Ten understand if he told her he was in love with another woman? Would she be able to keep it to herself if he told her it was Sakura? All these thoughts entered his mind and deep inside him he knew it was best to keep Sakura anonymous. "There's someone else I'm involve with Ten-Ten and I cannot marry you because my feelings for her cannot be changed nor do I want them to be." He started slowly, touching the outside of the matter at hand.

Ten-Ten was taken aback at his words. There was someone else? "Who is she?" She asked in a low voice with an edge laced around her words, brows furrowed in suspicion and anger. A few seconds passed and she received no response from the young Hyuuga. The look on his handsome face was strained but she could see from his expression that he was set on keeping the identity of the _other woman_ a secret.

"Her name is irrelevant the main point is I cannot go through with this marriage Ten-Ten. It will be unfair to the both of us and you deserve someone who will love you and only you. I am not that person. I can be nothing more than a friend to you." He confessed deeply and sincerely. His brows furrowed deeply trying to set his point across. It would actually be unfair to all three of them, but he kept that last thought to himself.

Ten-Ten stared at him with deeply troubled chocolate colored eyes.

Neji continued on to reach his goal of the purpose of this meeting. "I have come to ask you to annul the contract between our clans and cancel the wedding Ten-Ten. I ask this of you as a dear friend." The surprise on her face followed by the pain was almost too much to bear. He never figured that Ten-Ten's crush for him since they were Genin would develop so heavily over the years, if anything he thought it would lessen.

He waited for her answer patiently.

He hoped that Ten-Ten would agree with him and annul the contract. If both parties agreed to not go through with the marriage then the contract between both clans would be annul. That was what Neji was silently hoping for, especially with Ten-Ten. Her father will do anything for his only daughter.

Ten-Ten continued to stare at him. All the noise within the diner ceased to be heard and was silenced by the loud beating of her heart. Their wedding was in a few months and all the pre-planning she had already done with Ino would all go to waste because of another woman that Neji was involved with. Ten-Ten shook her head slowly from side to side her lips turning downwards in a frown.

'If I tell him I love him already, if I give him reason that he will come to love me he'll stay with me and go through with the marriage.' She thought to herself. Just as she was about to open her mouth to voice her thoughts Neji stood up from his seat and turned his gaze from hers to stare at the entrance of the diner. With his lips set in a frown and his forehead creased lightly from his furrowed brows Neji closed his eyes. "Think about it Ten-Ten…" He said in a low voice before bringing his now open gaze to hers and pleading lightly. "Please, I beg you Ten-Ten." With that he walked away from her and towards the door to leave the diner.

Ten-Ten's eyes, wide and faltering ever so slightly at what just happened. "N-Neji." She muttered lightly as she quickly glanced at the money he left on the table for his tea before turning around and watching him as he open the door before stopping to turn his head slightly to the side to glance over to her. She's never once heard Neji beg for anything in his life, not even when he was in pain.

They both locked gazes and the tension between them rose within the diner causing every occupant to be silent and watch intently at the two high profile shinobi of Konoha. Some were confused while others were interested and trying to decipher what had transpired between the engaged couple.

Ten-Ten inhaled deeply before breaking eye contact and turning back around in her seat.

Neji's eyes tighten and his brows furrowed deeper, creating a deeper crease on his forehead before leaving the diner swiftly.

* * *

Hokage's Tower

* * *

"I want the whole building and the premises checked out for any unauthorized personnel. Look out for any strange and suspicious shinobi that could be spying on the Leaf. I don't know their appearance, but you all are authorized to arrest and bring forth any suspicious shinobi to the Hokage. Understood?" Shizune asked sternly, her dark brows furrowed as the surrounding Anbu around her nodded their heads and exclaimed a chime of, "Hai!"

"Dismissed," All of the Anbu dispersed in black blurs from the Hokage's office. Shizune stood straight up and walked over to the desk and grabbed a few files that were scattered and placed them neatly into the filing cabinet where they belonged. They were medical files of pass shinobi that suffered with illnesses. The Godaime had looked through them in hopes of something coming up that was similar to her own illness. Nothing came up, not even close.

Shizune sighed out loud her face showing the signs of long years of worrying. The light wrinkles forming at the corners of her eyes and around her lips were becoming slightly more visible each year. She wagered in the next decade or two that she would be using Tsunade's infamous jutsu to remain young in appearance. When she was in her youth she had never thought to ever use that jutsu, but now it was a most definite possibly.

While in her musing she was brought back to reality by the door opening to the office. At the sight of Sakura the dark haired medic smiled brightly in greeting. "Good morning Sakura, nice of you to finally get here. Are you ready for your first day as Hokage?" Sakura smiled back before scratching the side of her head at the question. "Umm, I think so. So what am I in for today?" She asked with a nervous smile plastered onto her face with one brow arched.

Shizune laughed inwardly at the young medic before her. "Don't worry too much Sakura most days you will be reviewing briefs and reports written by Shinobi from their latest missions as well as going over charts from the Hospital. It's not too bad, if Tsunade could manage the paperwork while drinking sake all these years, I'm eager to see you do wonders with your time." The dark haired medic walked out the room, leaving Sakura alone momentarily.

The pink haired medic took that solitude moment to really look at the Hokage's office. This was going to be her office for the next month. She would soon be distributing missions to all ranking shinobi, reviewing reports, giving out orders, but most importantly she would be responsible for protecting the village she loved. She could already feel the weight pound itself onto her shoulders.

Every single person that was resident in Leaf was her responsibility now.

She inhaled deeply before exhaling out slowly.

The amount of pressure she was feeling not to fail was overwhelming. She didn't know how long it will last, but she had a feeling it will take a few days to get use to. This amount of pressure was here to stay and to very well remind her how heavy a responsibly she was taking on each day till her Shishou discovered and recovered from her illness. "You can do this Sakura. You can do this." She told herself in an effort to comfort calm her jumping nerves, her voice holding a small belief of what she just said out loud.

Sakura heard Shizune coming and turned around to see a tower of files, so high that it passed Shizune's head. Sakura quickly assisted the older medic and both placed the files onto the desk. "All these are from this morning?" Sakura asked in disbelief, her emerald eyes scanning every file scattered on the desk. Shizune sighed before shaking her head. "You wish it were." Shizune commented with a small smirk. "These are reports given in two weeks ago and this is one of many." Sakura grimaced and groaned in dismay.

"Once these are done I'll place them in file cabinets and retrieve the others for you to review." Shizune said as she walked towards the door. "Good luck Sakura and if you need anything I'll be in the front desk ok." Sakura nodded and watched as Shizune left, closing the door behind her. With dread she turned her head towards the files on her desk. "This is going to be a long morning. I didn't think I would have to do more of these anymore since I was 17 and working at the hospital." Walking over to take her seat she grabbed a file randomly and opened it. Coincidentally it was report written by Kakashi-sensei. This brought a smile to Sakura's lips as she began to read his report.

He was sent on a mission to Rain Country. Sakura furrowed her brows at the date he was sent. It was a week before she and her team had been sent there on a mission. 'Why was he sent there?' Sakura thought as she continued on reading and skimming as to what his purpose was for being there.

'_While stationed in a small village in Rain, I heard talk about the Akatsuki. I was unable to retrieve more information due to fear of the people I interviewed other than that they are moving closer to reaching their goal. That night I went undercover in a local bar and saw a group of what look to be civilians discussing the Akatsuki once again in a corner in hushed tones. They were rouge ninja dressed as civilians. They spoke about the tailed beasts.'_

Sakura gasped at the mentioning of the tailed beasts in Kakashi's report. Naruto popped into her mind and a cold chill flowed through her body. 'He's safe. Naruto's with Jiraiya-sama.' She reminded herself, but the fear was still there in the back of her mind. He left a while back to train and was due back later on during the year. The thought of the Akatsuki getting closer to achieving their goal frighten her. It meant Naruto would soon become a primary target to all the members in the dark organization. She didn't know how many tailed beasts were left in the world or if they were yet to be caught, but she knew Gaara's beast was taken years ago and would have remained dead if not for Lady Chiyo's sacrafice.

'_They spoke about the Akatuski's latest catch a few months ago.' _

Sakura's heart began to beat fiercely within her chest. 'Please don't let it be Naruto.' She prayed silently.

'_It was the six tailed slug that was captured, the host had been from the village hidden in the Mist. I also overheard them talk about a rumor, a rumor about there being only four more beasts for them to collect.' _

Sakura's eyes widened at the newly gained information. She was highly irritated that Tsunade had not told her anything about this. Did her Shishou come up with a plan or discussed this with Gaara and their other allies? The young medic knew that if they collect the remaining three beasts, Naruto was inevitably going to be next and pursued relentlessly. Her breathing started to hitch slightly at the danger her friend will be in. She had to do something, she had to protect Naruto. She couldn't lose Naruto, she already lost Sasuke all those years ago and she would be damned if she lost Naruto too.

She glanced back down towards the file and her eyes landed on a paragraph that caught her attention. Her brows furrow as she read the following out loud. "There is also a rumor going around that there are more tailed beasts besides the original nine and that would mean the Akatsuki will be in hot pursuit of them if there are more tailed beasts out in the world."

Sakura placed the file down and took a moment to digest all the information she received from Kakashi's report on his mission in Rain. He was there to gather information on the tailed beasts, most likely in an attempt to protect Naruto and estimate the time before the Akatsuki made their move and come after him. There was also a possibly that more of these tailed beasts, more jinchuriki were out there in the world. Probably outcasts from their villages, much like how Naruto was when he was growing up.

Sakura leaned back into the chair and passed a hand through her hair, stressed out. "When I ran into Itachi and Kisame back then on my mission, they must have been leaving for a mission to capture a jinchuriki." She muttered to herself out loud in depressing musing. "That's why Itachi had let me go without a fight. He knew there were only four more to capture and didn't want to waste time fighting like Kisame had wanted to." She leaned in more into the chair and felt a headache setting in on her temples.

She didn't bother to heal it away. It would be pointless and a waste of chakra since she knew she will have many more headaches in the near future. "Lovely and it isn't even noon yet." She commented with a frown. No wonder why her Shishou had been caught drinking so early in the past. These reports and the stress from them caused headaches. She wonder how long it would take for her to have her first cup while on the job, hopefully, not soon.

'I wonder how Naruto will be once he figures out that being Hokage isn't just about protecting the village from threats, but also mountains of paperwork.' She smiled amused as she gazed over to the files on the desk. 'Better get started and worry about Kakashi's file after these are done with. I'll have to talk with Shishou about it and probably Kakashi since he was on the mission.' She thought and felt a certain excitement about summoning Kakashi and his reaction to know that she was Godaime. She knew her old sensei could keep her mission a secret.

* * *

Danzo

* * *

Slamming the door behind him, the one eyed Danzo clumsily walked away with waves of anger coming off him from the meeting he just walked out of. His wrinkled face was made even more wrinkled with his deep set frown, deeply creased forehead and heavy furrowed brows, 'That woman and her disgusting, disrespectful attitude!' He rampaged on within the confinements of his mind. 'She dare says my input is unnecessary, I have helped run this village for many decades.' He exclaimed inwardly.

Walking as fast as he was able Danzo retrieved back to his room and as he did with the meeting room's door he slammed his own. He was aware of the presence that appeared seconds before he entered his office and angrily breathed in and asked, "What are you doing in here? You're supposed to be out there gathering information." He questioned sternly while turning around to see the black cloaked shinobi leaning besides his desk, arms folded in front of their chest.

"In case you are not aware, there is a team of Anbu specifically assigned to search for any suspicious shinobi and unauthorized personnel within the building. They're searching for a spy. Sayu slipped up while watching the Hokage." Danzo frown deepen more at the news, his grip on his wooden cane tighten, causing the wood to whine under the pressure, threatening to break any second. "She what?" He growled out lowly.

"I'm not repeating myself." The figure stated sternly.

Danzo remained silent and seethed inwardly at the shinobi's attitude. "Glare all you want old man and remember who you are talking to, we're not Leaf Shinobi, we are doing this only because we have an agreement. We are only here to execute your plans because you are too frail to complete them on your own. We have no part if you get discovered." The shinobi's words were sharp and harshly said. "I still don't understand why our Raikage agreed to it." They added soon after.

Danzo gritted his teeth before glaring at the Cloud shinobi with burning anger. "Your Raikage wants a Hyuuga so he could unveil the secrets of the Byakugan and no doubt to seek retribution for the upraised body of Hyuuga Hiashi that I so generously informed them of had actually been his twin brother Hyuuga Hizashi. So if you want to please your Raikage I suggest you watch how you speak to me because I can easily hire shinobi from Iwagakure and your village will forever lose the opportunity to discover the secrets of the Byakugan." The Cloud shinobi stiffen despite not wanting to. "You will show me respect for I am doing your village and Raikage a gratitude. All I ask is for your skills and to gather information on that bitch that could ruin her. I want her out of office as Hokage." Danzo explained one final time.

"Humph, unlike you I am loyal to my Kage and do not wish to overthrew him. I will do my part, but I hope your plan fails you old man." The shinobi exclaimed before disappearing from the office, leaving Danzo alone.

Danzo smirked darkly, disregarding the Cloud shinobi's ill wish to his plan.

"I am loyal, loyal to myself."

* * *

Border of Konoha's Forest

* * *

"Jeez, I hate morning rounds." Shikamaru complained while jumping from branch to branch lazily along with Choji and Kiba. "Don't be a sour puss, Shikamaru. Look at the bright side there might be some action today, you never know." Kiba grinned before stopping and pulling his mask off. Shikamaru and Choji both stopped and watched Kiba intently. "What's wrong?" Shikamaru asked with alarm. With his head tilted back and his nostrils flaring with the intake of the air Kiba scrunched his nose up. "I smell blood about ten miles up ahead. It's fresh too!" Kiba exclaimed before leading the way for his two comrades for the morning rounds.

It took them a few minutes to stumble upon an unconscious body. Kiba kneeled besides the unconscious boy and checked for a pulse. "He's alive, but losing blood." Kiba informed them before carefully taking the boy's body into his arms. The dark haired boy's arm swung to the side and a cloth fell from his hand. All three Leaf shinobi's eyes widen at the sight of the cloth.

They all had confused expressions on their face before glancing back to the boy in Kiba's arms.

Choji took a step towards Kiba. "You guys, why does a kid have _that _in their possession?" He asked while mentioning with his eyes the cloth that lay innocently enough on the forest ground. "I don't know, but he couldn't have possibly fought them off. There's no way." Kiba argued lightly as Shikamaru knelt down on one knee and examined the cloth closely before picking it up with his hand.

"Whatever happened, the kid managed to tear off a piece of the Akatuski's cloak."

Both Kiba and Choji gazed at the black cloth with a single red cloud adoring it with intense eyes.

"What I want to know is why he's still alive if he came upon them. I know from experience that the Akatsuki have no mercy towards anyone." Shikamaru said with an edge to his tone, his hand gripping his pants tightly as images of Asuma and his death all those years ago flashed within his mind.

Choji furrowed his brows as he remembered his deceased sensei as well.

"It will have to wait until the kid gets heal and wakes up. I suggest we go before he dies of blood loss." Kiba said before taking off towards the village in full speed. Shikamaru and Choji stood behind their eyes glazed over with memories. "You know Choji I have a feeling we'll be seeing a lot more of the Akatsuki than usual." Choji raised a brow at Shikamaru's prediction.

"What makes you say that?" He asked curios and slightly lost. Shikamaru turned to glance at his best friend and smiled wryly. "Don't tell me you didn't notice." He said slightly amazed. "Noticed what Shikamaru?" Choji asked now furrowing his brows and feeling upset with himself for not noticing something that could have been important.

"That kid just now. The markings on his face they remind of Naruto's in a way and they're not paint either." He said evenly before standing up and tucking the cloth inside his pocket. "We better start going. Come on." Both Shinobi left in a blur towards the Leaf village.

* * *

**A/N:** **Ok I know it's been a long time, but school was getting a little tough and had to concentrate on raising my grades up. But I'm back with a new chapter for you guys and no I have not forgotten this or any other of my other stories. Thank you for the reviews you guys I'm so glad you guys like Rokudaime!**

**I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter after a long delay :-)**

**Read and Review**

**Lady Manami**


	10. Chapter 10: Next move

**Rokudaime**

**Chapter Ten**

**Next move**

* * *

Hokage's Office

* * *

It was quiet as Sakura worked on all the paperwork and reports.

She was nearly finished with them and a concentrated expression was etched upon her face as she worked quickly and effectively to accomplish her goal. Her goal was to finish every overdue assignment by tomorrow morning. It seems impossible, but she had strategically broken it down into a way that made it possible and Sakura vowed to make sure her Shishou took on her new found strategy.

Shizune was busy filing charts and files with Ton-Ton by her side, sniffing around calmly at the old beige folders with mild interest and curiosity. What she was more interested was when lunch was going to be served!

The calm air that was filling the office was suddenly interrupted by the incoming chakra signature of three Anbu Black Ops that suddenly appeared with gray smoke in the center of the office. This caused Shizune and Sakura's eyes to widen before Shizune quickly cast a Henge around Sakura.

The ninjutsu was so sudden that even Sakura had barely noticed it until she caught sight of blonde hair cascading over the fronts of her shoulders. She snapped her head towards Shizune and saw the expression on her face. It was a knowing and tense look that was painted on the dark medic's face and Sakura nodded her head in understanding. She couldn't blow her cover or else Tsunade will be found out.

She composed herself before putting on a Tsunade's act.

She had spent years by the Godaime's side and knew her every move and action to any situation.

She regarded the three before her with a scowl on her now older and much beautiful face. "What the hell are you all doing here? This better be good!" She bit out with a light snarl. She leaned her chin on top of neatly, folded hands as she waited, impatiently for them to explain themselves. She made sure to keep her scowl intact and mixed in some annoyance while she was at it.

It was annoying how they just appeared out of nowhere and without warning. It was something that she had to get used to until her mission was over with.

The three Anbu were silent for several seconds and this silence caused Sakura's irritation to increase by the second.

"Well?" She nearly yelled out, causing the three before her to flinch outwardly.

Shikamaru stepped up first and from her position she could tell that he was nervous. Why was he so nervous for? She raised a brow in question, calming her scowl momentarily. When she did Shikamaru visibly relaxed somewhat. Realization struck her then. Ah, she had gone a little over board with the intimidation. She mentally laughed before nodding her head for Shikamaru to speak.

"Tsunade-sama, we found a boy on the outskirts of the forest." He began calmly, his hand digging into his pockets as he let out a long sigh.

Sakura perked up at the newly gained information. "A boy? What was he doing out there, was he alone?" She questioned as she easily slipped into the role of Hokage rather naturally and found it somewhat easy. "That's the thing, we don't know why, but from the wounds he sustained indicated that he was in some type of battle and had clearly lost." The Nara explained before furrowing his brows, troubled. "You took him to the hospital I infer?" Sakura asked expectantly and was pleased when Kiba confirmed her assumption. "There's one more thing Tsunade-sama," Sakura brought her gaze now to Choji, whose expression was dark and serious. "The kid appeared to have fought against the _Akatsuki_." The shock that stunned Sakura felt like a bucket of ice cold water being splashed all over her body.

The pupils in her now amber colored eyes contracted sharply at the news.

"I-Impossible…" Sakura stuttered lightly soon after her initial shock was over.

There was no way that boy should be alive.

How in the hell did he manage to survive from the Akatsuki?

"That's what we thought and we found evidence pin pointing the Akatsuki's involvement too." Shikamaru stated before revealing the torn attire to his Godaime. It was contained in a plastic bag often used in collecting data or evidence on a crime scene.

Sakura took the little bag and examined it closely.

It was clearly torn purposely from the way the tearing was. It was most likely planted, but the question was, why.

"Shizune I want you to take this and examine the fibers for any traces of properties that are on this cloth. Maybe it can give us a hint as to their primary whereabouts. It's worth a shot at least." She ordered while deep in thought. Shizune nodded and swiftly took the plastic bag from Sakura before returning back to her position by the young medic's side.

"Alright, boys is that all?" Sakura asked suddenly.

All three shook their heads and she dismissed them, but before she did she informed them that their reports should be brought in before tonight. She wanted every detail of today's event. They nodded their heads before disappearing from the room.

Sakura leaned back into her chair, not bothering to release the Henge that was cast on her by Shizune. "That was a close call I forgot Anbu can appear so suddenly without warning. I need to be careful from now on and I think it's best if I appear as Shishou from now on." Sakura suggested and gained an affirmative nod from Shizune. "They were confuse when they sensed the signs of a jutsu being cast, but couldn't figure where it was cast or why, but as soon as you opened your mouth you scared them senseless that they forgot all about it." Shizune laughed, clearly amused as she remembered their frighten faces. "You play the role of Tsunade-sama very well, Sakura. I'm impressed and I can't wait to tell her about it. She will have a good laugh out of it." At the mentioning of her Shishou the young medic's expression became thoughtful and worried.

"How is she doing, Shizune?"

The question brought the dark haired medic out of her laughing splendor and a frown slowly appeared. Shizune released a sigh before lowering her head to the side with furrow brows. "She's been the same as before, but I'm afraid her symptoms are becoming more rapid in session and spreading to other parts of her body." At this Sakura's lips became tight and pressed into a thin line. "What about the scroll, has she found something that can help her?" She asked with hope. The dark haired medic became slightly hopeful at the mentioning of the scroll, but not enough to make Sakura smile in satisfaction. "The scroll indicated that Tsunade's illness is muscular related. We're still trying to find out exactly what is wrong with her and how to cure it. It's challenging since there seems to be a new symptom almost every week." Shizune confessed in a tired tone.

"But don't worry too much ok, Sakura. We need you focus on your mission to run and protect the village." She reminded her with warm dark eyes.

She brought the plastic bag in front of her to examine it with her critical gaze before looking over to Sakura. "I'm going to go examine it like you said, but in the meanwhile you should go check out the boy. I'll make sure to inform Tsunade-sama about it." Sakura nodded in understanding.

With Shizune gone, Sakura neatly placed her files away from the desk and gather her bearings before heading to the hospital.

She couldn't help, but to feel foreboding of the boy.

Something wasn't right.

Akatsuki wouldn't allow someone to live unless it was for a purpose.

"A purpose Konoha doesn't know of …yet."

* * *

Hyuuga Compound

* * *

It was nearing noon and the weather was perfect with blue, clear skies. The increasing heat indicated that summer was soon approaching. Strolling calmly through the gardens the Hyuuga heiress was deep in thought. Her mind was filled with the situation regarding her cousin and Sakura. She would have never guessed in a million years that those two would have gotten together and be so in love. Well that was what she had inferred from Neji's passionate, pain filled words that she had overheard last night outside his bedroom door.

She hadn't meant to eavesdrop.

It just so happen that she had overheard him.

Now the problem was her father. He had made an arrangement with Ten-Ten's father and had signed an unbinding contract. The only way to annul it was if the engaged couple agreed, mutually of course, to consent to it. Hinata's furrow brows were set deeply, causing a slight crease to form on her forehead.

"I wonder what I can do to help."

She announced lightly to herself.

She rounded the corner of her estate before freezing in her place when her gaze caught sight of her father and one of the branch house members talking privately. Hinata hid behind the rose bush and mask her chakra signature quickly without making it too suspicious. She couldn't hear what they were saying, but she could read their lips and what her father was saying displeased her greatly. Hinata remained where she was for several minutes until her father dismissed the branch member.

After her father left inside the mansion the young heiress's expression was tight and angry.

She stood from her hidden spot and walked away.

She traveled back to the gardens and in search for her cousin.

Neji deserved to know what her father was planning on doing.

She remembered her earlier question of what could she do to help and she soon found her answer. She will warn Neji of any suspicious act her father planned against him. Just as she entered into the section where Neji's room was located she found Hanabi. The younger Hyuuga was standing aimlessly, seemingly impatient with something or someone. Hinata approached her sister and calmly asked, "Hanabi what are you doing here?" Her question brought her the heated gaze of her younger sister.

"Waiting for Neji-niisan, we were supposed to spar this afternoon and work on my Byakugan, but he's _extremely_ late." She explained with a sharp edge to her tone. Hinata furrowed her brows. "Do you know where he might be that may have made him late?" She asked and Hanabi shook her head and shrugged her shoulders. "Neji-niisan had gone out with Ten-Ten this morning remember, he never returned. I just don't know where Neji-niisan could be right now I mean what else could be more important than training with me, his favorite cousin?" The arrogance in her younger sister's tone made Hinata wince inwardly and she couldn't help, but to think that she was becoming more like their father with each passing day.

"Well, I'll try to find Neji for you I'm going into town anyway to meet up with my teammates." Hinata revealed with a small smile. Hanabi nodded and watched as her older sister left her.

Once she was outside the Hyuuga compound Hinata began her task of finding Neji.

She held the hand sign that would trigger her Byakugan and felt the rush of chakra surrounding her pale eyes. 'Now, I have to do is find Neji's chakra.' She thought while scanning her eyes through the trees, buildings and crowds. She sighed when she found nothing and decided to check behind her when a masculine voice surprised her.

"What are you doing Hinata-sama?"

At the sound of the voice Hinata straightened her spine and released her Byakugan. "Neji!" She exclaimed rather happily. This caused Neji to raise a brow at his little cousin. Why was she so happy to see him? They weren't practically close for her to be so happy to see him. "Hinata-sama," He addressed her once again, but with a tinge of curiosity to his tone. "Were you looking for me?" He asked suddenly his eyes narrowing slightly in suspicion. Hinata saw this and she quickly shook her head. "N-No, you got it wrong. I-I was searching for you because Hanabi was waiting for you in the g-gardens." At the mentioning of her younger's sister name she saw Neji's eyes widen in shock.

"I was supposed to train with her today on the Byakugan!" By the tone of his voice Hinata concurred that he had forgotten about it.

Hinata nodded.

"S-She's been waiting for you for a while now, she l-looked rather upset." Hinata informed him in a soft voice as she attempted to cease her stuttering. Neji had surprised her and that made her nervous. Taking a deep breath, Hinata composed herself. She had to warn Neji of her Father's doings.

"Neji there's something-…" She was rudely interrupted by the sharp tone of her father's voice.

"Neji, Hanabi is rather upset that you missed your training session today."

Both Hyuuga turned to the entrance way to the compound to see the Clan Head with folded arms inside his long sleeves, standing before them with narrow eyes, his gaze mainly on Neji. The two were silent, waiting for the Head to continue speaking. "I take it your morning date with Ten-Ten went rather well for you to be tardy?" He asked curiously, his pale eyes lightening up almost hopefully and expectantly.

Hinata's gaze widens at her Father's words and quickly brings her gaze to her cousin. 'He spent all this time with Ten-Ten?' She thought silently to herself in wonder. Did this mean that Neji will go through with the marriage then? This was all so confusing, especially when she recalled Neji's pleading words last night. Neji appeared to be rather calm and collective, but she noted that his jaw was tight and tense with his hands clenched ever so slightly.

'Maybe not,' Hinata thought with a small smile.

Neji had to reframe himself from scowling his displeasure at his Uncle's question. The _meeting_, which was specifically not a date with Ten-Ten, according to him of course, had not gone his way. Ten-Ten had not relented her part of the agreement to void the marriage despite him _begging._

He never begged.

It was rather frustrating when she broke her gaze with him and turned around, her resolution already set. It only served to complicate things. After meeting with Ten-Ten Neji had gone to the woods to mediate and release his anger out regarding the entire situation onto the trees and earth.

Neji kept his gaze firm in front of his Uncle and younger cousin.

"It wasn't totally satisfactory, but I'm sure with due time that will change." He answered with an underlying message to his words that only he knew the true meaning of. It was not a complete lie for he would change the situation when he and Sakura marry. He had to speak with her tonight and discuss their next move. There will be consequences if they were to marry and he wanted Sakura to be absolutely sure this is what she really wanted because once it was done there was no going back. As for him he may very well be exiled from his clan for such disrespect, disloyalty, and disobedience. The shame that will befall him was great and will be unrelenting upon him.

There was also the cursed mark that resided on his forehead.

There was much to consider before any decision was made, but he knew despite whatever pain that is to come that he will marry Sakura and not regret it.

His words made his Uncle smile, satisfied at the moment. "You will see in due time that things do change, Nephew. I'm pleased that you are trying and taking to Ten-Ten more seriously than before. I'm sure her Father will be just as pleased." Hiashi revealed. Neji nodded his head in agreement. "As for Hanabi you can train with her tomorrow unless you are unavailable?" Hiashi asked with an expecting brow his words almost hinting for the young Hyuuga to take the Ama heiress out again.

"Actually, Uncle I am I will be training tomorrow morning till noon with Haruno-san." It was strange how Hinata had stiffened suddenly and Neji couldn't help, but to glance over to her with slightly narrow eyes. The way her eyes were position told him that Hinata knew something and Neji felt his heart race slightly. 'Does she somehow know?' He thought to himself before quickly dismissing the thought. He and Sakura have been extremely careful for the past three years of their relationship. No one knew, at least that's what he thought.

"Hm," That sound meant that his Uncle was not thrill with him going to spar with Sakura tomorrow and it made Neji ground his teeth together.

"Just make sure to take your _fiancé_ out again tomorrow." Hiashi stated in an underlying order and with that he left back into the Hyuuga compound. Now that his Uncle was gone Neji turned to Hinata with narrow eyes. "Now what were you saying before, Hinata-sama." The tone of his voice made Hinata shake slightly, but instead of beating around the bush he will be direct and cut right through it. "Does this have anything to do with _Haruno-san_?" He asked in an extremely low voice that only Hinata and he could hear.

From the way the heiress's eyes widen in surprise Neji knew that Hinata was somewhat aware of his relationship.

"Tell me everything that you know." He bit out lightly, not so much in anger, but in protectiveness of Sakura and himself. If Hinata were to expose his relationship with Sakura than his Uncle will surely be after him!

Hinata nodded numbly before speaking, "I don't know much Neji-niisan, but I want you t-to know that I-I want to help you two." Her light stuttering soon dropped as she became more determined to help. "But we need to go somewhere _private_ to discuss this." She informed him with meaning and as she did she indicated, discreetly with her gaze directed to her right where a tree stood close by. Neji furrowed his brows and a deep frown painted his face. "I see." He stated steely. "Then, why don't we go have lunch Hinata-sama and discuss this further." He suggested far too roughly, but polite he was all the same. She knew his aggravation was getting the best of him at the moment and if she were in his place she would be too.

It wasn't pleasant having a spy following your every move and reporting it back to the Clan Head.

* * *

Private Room

* * *

Enclosed in a private room for lunch Neji and Hinata were free to discuss openly and without worry that someone might overhear their conversation. Neji was the first to speak and his arms were folded across his chest with his gaze hard and agitated. "Tell me what you know regarding Sakura and me." He demanded firstly in an uncompromising tone of voice. Hinata nodded and lowered her gaze down to the table and focused it on the steaming hot teas. "Last night I was passing by your door when I heard you mention Sakura and about not giving up." She started off lightly, her gaze sad as she recalled the pain in his voice. "That is all I know Neji-niisan I swear." She finished before getting into the issue with her Father. "But Father suspects you I can see it in his eyes. This morning he had questioned your lateness to breakfast." She informed him.

Neji nodded his head in agreement.

He knew as well that his Uncle was suspicious of him.

"Now Neji-niisan what are you and Sakura-san planning on doing?" She asked with worry in her tone. Neji closed his eyes momentarily before telling her about their plans. He was more than sure that Hinata was sincere about wanting to help him; he could see it in her eyes. "We plan to marry and void the agreement altogether. It's the only way." He revealed to her softly and Hinata was immediately shock and her mouth fell open in a un-lady like fashion. She caught herself moments later and composed herself well enough to voice her concerns.

"But if you do that Neji-niisan you will be punished severally by my Father." The thought of Neji withering in pain when the cursed mark was activated was a disturbing thought for Hinata to handle. "I know, but it is the only way since Ten-Ten refuses to annul the marriage for her own selfish reasons. It was the reason why I met with her this morning." He informed the heiress rather bitterly. "I see, so there isn't any other way then." Neji nodded his head sadly at the revelation. "I plan to talk with Sakura tonight about it, but now that I have a spy trailing me I have to find a way around him." It shouldn't be a difficult feat if it was only one spy that is.

"You must really love her Neji-niisan." Hinata commented with soft, warm eyes. Neji's cheeks burned slightly at the comment and he quickly nodded his head in agreement. "If I hadn't I wouldn't be so willing to accept the consequences marrying her will bring. I accept the fact that I will be exile from the Hyuuga Clan and will receive a severe punishment, but for Sakura it will be worth it." He confessed without hesitation.

"Sakura will be giving me something that the Clan will never be able to accomplish, not even in a lifetime."

Hinata's brow furrowed at his last words. "What do you mean Neji-niisan?" Hinata asked with confusion lacing her words and her confusion only served to increase when Neji only grinned at her with a rather soft look in his eyes that she rarely ever saw in her cousin.

What more could Sakura possibly give him?

* * *

Konoha Hospital Room

* * *

The setting sun filled the hospital room with colors of deep brushes of orange, pink and scarlet. It lit the room rather nicely as Sakura, still disguised as her Shishou, and examined the boy that was found earlier this morning in the outskirts of Konoha's forest. She had kept tabs on his since earlier today and had returned to see how he was doing. There was no other sign that he will wake yet the only indicator was that his vitals had improved greatly. Sakura wrote down his vitals into his chart before examining his eyes again. He was still knocked out most likely from exhaustion. "Poor boy," She muttered out with sympathy.

He couldn't be more than ten years old.

The markings that adorn his cheeks reminded Sakura of Naruto's marks. The whisker marks that adorned her blonde friend's cheeks were marks of the Kyuubi. So her best guess was that this boy before her was a Jinchuriki as well. She bit down on her lower lip as she considered the threat this boy could potentially bring, if he has already brought to the village. The council will have a field day with her once they found out this boy was a Jinchuriki and in Konoha under her authority.

And the fact that the Akatsuki were involved made matters worse.

While she was lost in her thoughts the sudden movements behind his eyelids indicated that he was waking up.

She step back and waited for the child to open his eyes and hopefully have his memories.

Once his eyes fluttered open, Sakura was taken aback by his eyes. They were a very beautiful and stunning silvery blue. His gaze took in his surroundings before landing them on her. Sakura smiled at him in friendly greeting before explaining to him what had happened. "Hey there I'm Sa- , I mean Tsunade-sama I'm the Hokage of Konoha." For a moment she had slipped up, but quickly caught herself. The boy didn't seem to notice for he continued to stare at her unblinking. It unnerved Sakura and she wondered if he sustained any brain injury.

"We found no identification on you so do you mind telling me who you are and which village you belong to?" Sakura asked calmly.

The boy regarded her silently and continued to watch her.

'Why isn't he talking? He's probably still shock, mostly traumatized as well.' Sakura deduced. Fighting against the Akatsuki and being left alive was a miracle of itself. She watched him with a worry gaze, wondering what he could be thinking.

'What happened?' The boy asked as he took in his surroundings.

He was in a hospital room and a woman was with him holding a folder. What was she doing here? He took her appearance in with his sharp gaze. She asked him questions that he did not have the answers to. He couldn't remember anything. He stared at the blonde woman with unblinking eyes and wondered who he was and how he ended up here. "What happened?" He asked this time voicing his earlier question out loud.

His question stunned the blonde woman.

"You mean you don't remember anything at all?"

He shook his head no.

"I don't remember… anything really, not even my own name." He revealed to her dumb founded. He search his mind for any memory regarding who he is, but found nothing except a dark void. His brows furrow in frustration when he couldn't find anything.

The blonde woman's face became completely serious and somewhat troublesome. "This will make things a little difficult. You have amnesia, but hopefully in a few days your memories will return to you." Sakura informed him with a small hopeful smile on her lips as she wrote down his diagnosis. "My men found you earlier this morning, unconscious on the forest ground, wounded and losing blood. Do you remember anything about what happened that caused you to lose consciousness?" It was important for her to know everything he knew and to figure out his part involving the Akatsuki. She had hoped that by giving him some details of how they found him would jog his memory.

Once again he shook his head no.

"Nothing is coming to my mind… I'm sorry Lady." He murmured with burning cheeks and down cast eyes to his tighten fists.

"It's alright I'm sure in a few days it will slowly come back to you."

He nodded his head at her reassuring words and inhaled deeply.

His pupils contracted sharply at the scent that filled his senses. 'Where is that smell coming from?' He thought to himself while taking another sniff in the air. He hadn't notice it before, but now that he did he wondered where it was coming from. It was an extremely sweet smell and he found rather pleasing.

"Alright, I'll return again tomorrow morning to see how you're doing and for now just take it easy, ok." He nodded his head at the order and watched as she left and as she did so did the strength of the sweet scent. "It must have been her." He conceded to himself now that he was alone. He wondered if it was normal to have a sense of smell that was this strong.

He pulled the thin, white sheets over his body and opt to go back to sleep. He still felt exhausted and from what the blonde woman had told him he's been asleep the entire day. He gazed towards the window and wondered what happened to him. "Why was I unconscious?" He asked quietly to himself. "What was I doing before I was found?" This only brought up more unanswered questions and soon the boy fell into a fitful sleep.

All he could see were deep crimson colored eyes staring at him intensely.

The commas circling within the dark colored irises reminded him of a beautifully, intricate pin wheel.

* * *

**A/N: So here goes chapter ten I hope you guys enjoy it! Updates should be coming a lot faster since I've graduated from High School this pass June 4****th****. I will be having a lot of free time to write my stories. Anyways I want to thank you guys for reviewing and in this chapter I really tried with my grammar hopefully I improved somewhat. :)**

**Read and Review**

**Lady Manami **


	11. Chapter 11: A hell load of negotiating

**Rokudaime**

**Chapter Eleven**

**A hell load of negotiating**

* * *

It was close to midnight by the time Sakura had left the Hokage Tower and released her Henge of her beloved Shishou. She was exhausted and felt drained despite the minimal use of chakra she had used up today. It was all that overdue paperwork that did her in, but luckily she was somewhat up to date with the reports. A feat she was proud of since those reports were weeks overdue. She also needed to set up a meeting with Kakashi-sensei regarding his mission in Rain country. She needed to know more about the mission and if the rumors about there being more Jinchuriki were true. She has had a suspicious feeling that the young boy that was admitted this morning could be one of those new Jinchuriki that the Akatsuki were after.

She would have to keep him low-key from now on until she learns more about him and his origins. Hopefully his memories will return in a couple of days if not it will be quite difficult to handle the situation and protect him from the dark organization.

In the empty streets of Konoha the kunoichi made her way to her apartment building. She couldn't wait to take a hot shower and to sleep in her full size bed. The medic sighs dreamily at the thought and quickly picks up her steady pace once her building comes into view. By the time she made it upstairs her stomach began aching. 'Not again.' She thought with a groan while opening her apartment door rather sluggishly.

She nearly missed the note that was push underneath her door inside her apartment. She raised a brow curiously while bending down and retrieving the envelope. She saw her name written neatly in the front and recognizes that it is Neji's hand writing. Once inside her apartment she takes a seat and opens the envelope hastily, she had the letter in hand she read it anxiously. She didn't know whether it contains romantic words of love, which she highly doubts since Neji isn't the type to express his feelings in a letter, or if it was important.

Nervously she shook her right leg as her eyes read each and every word. Her eyes flashed with outrage, sadness, anger, despair, worry, fear, hope and then finally happiness. She pulls the letter down onto her lap and ponders on what she had just finished reading. Neji was being followed by a spy assigned by his Uncle and could not risk being seen anywhere near her home unless they were to be found out. With Neji being engaged to Ten-Ten and him being found in her apartment at nights and leaving in the early mornings would be disastrous and stir drama from the two noble clans.

Now she would be seeing less of Neji and in an effort to comfort herself she wraps her arms around her waist with a sad expression in her eyes.

Neji had informed her that Hinata now knew of their relationship, but was willing to help them in any way she could. In that sense Sakura was relieved and thankful. At least Hinata didn't have a problem with her being with Neji. "Kami, if only the rest of your family were like you Hinata-chan." Sakura murmured wistfully before letting out a small smile. "The only way to annul this marriage is if we marry." She said out loud with thoughtful eyes before proceeding to get a fresh paper and pen. Once she had the necessary items she began to write. Once she was done she placed the pen down and began to massage her temples.

She was getting a headache and not to mention her stomach felt like it was severally knotted. As if she was going to vomit any second from all this stress and anxiety. She knew the consequences if Neji were to marry her. He would be exiled and possibly…killed, killed from the cursed mark sealed on his forehead.

As she thought about the cursed mark a disturbing image of Neji being subdued and crying out painfully as he hits the ground flashes before her mind's eye. Her stomach lurches rather painfully and she could feel the bile rushing up her esophagus. She quickly rushes to the bathroom and vomits.

She washes her face and mouth with cold water and stares at her reflection in the mirror with conflict shimmering within her eyes. She couldn't allow Neji to get hurt. No matter how much she wants to marry him, she didn't want him dead for committing such a commitment against his clan's wishes. "What do I do?" She asks out loud, desperately hoping for an answer to her dilemma as if wishing that it would appear from out of thin air.

She felt hopeless and she hated it.

* * *

Akatsuki

* * *

"The Jinchuriki has been successfully transported within Konoha's walls and is currently in the Hospital under the Hokage's supervision, Pein-sama." The hologram form of Pein flickered in and out erratically before the fallen Uchiha.

"Well done." He murmured pleased with the successful transactions of the first step towards their plans. "Continue keeping tabs on the Jinchuriki and Konoha. I will inform you when to proceed." Itachi nodded his head in understanding before the hologram disappears and he is left completely alone in the rented hotel room.

He took a pair of pills and drinks them down with a cool glass of water. The urge to cough was becoming great, but he contained himself well, knowing that if he did cough his hand would be soiled with blood. He would rest for awhile now that he had completed his part in Pein-sama's plan and from the meeting just now he wouldn't be needed for quite some time. They didn't know when the Jinchuriki who housed the Nine Tails will return.

Discarding his robe onto the chair the Uchiha lied down quietly on the bed. He stared silently at the white ceiling and deactivated his Sharingan, immediately his vision lessens considerably to only shapes and blurs. The continuous use of his blood limit resulted in his now failing eye sight. There was nothing he could do about his failing sight, but to continue on with his mission and complete his final goal.

Only then would he be set free.

He closed his eyes and began to relax while allowing his mind to wonder on other things besides the uneasy tightness of his lungs. The latest Jinchuriki wouldn't be needed for quite some time just yet so the twelve tails would be his eyes until he sets foot once again in Konoha.

* * *

Tsunade's Condo

* * *

Small beads of sweat adorn the forehead and temples of the Godaime. Promptly ignoring her rising fever Tsunade reads on feverishly through the Medical Scroll of Suna. So far there were a few symptoms that have shown up in different diseases that match her own that she has come across, but nothing that fully indicated what she was suffering from. She bite down on her thumb as a deep crease formed on her forehead as she scowled lightly in frustration. Her symptoms were spaced out and could be a number of things.

"This is going to be a lot harder than I imagined." She murmured to herself before tearing her gaze from the Medical Scroll and bringing it over to the door of her condo where she could barely distinguish the chakra signature of the person behind it, but if it wasn't for Shizune having a spare key to her condo she wouldn't have known who it was. Her chakra control was beginning to become difficult to control and that was something good because that meant she was becoming disabled further.

It meant that she wouldn't be able to protect the village from any sudden attacks.

It meant that she was becoming disabled and unfit to be Hokage.

"How are you Tsunade?" Shizune asks as she closes the door once she was inside. She made her way to the kitchen and placed down a few grocery bags on the counter along with a bag full of medications from the hospital. The dark haired medic took out a bottle full of painkillers and filled a cup full of water before walking over to the blonde medic. Her dark eyes widen slightly at the sweat glistening on Tsunade's face and her redden cheeks before quickly narrowing her eyes at the blonde, greatly upset. "You're burning with fever! How could you still be researching?" She asks outraged while bringing her now glowing green hands to the Godaime's forehead and cooling down the fever slightly. Tsunade sighed in relief at the cooling chakra being held against her burning forehead.

Now, why couldn't her chakra produce the same results as Shizune's chakra? Why did it seem as if her body wasn't responding to her own chakra anymore?

"Calm down Shizune it's nothing but a minor fever." She informed her first student wearily as she takes the pills down with one gulp. She soon takes the Medical Scroll under her arms and walks towards her bedroom to retire for the night. Earlier it had started off as a minor fever, but it gradually began rising to the point where she couldn't control it any longer with her chakra. She didn't want to stop her search for a fever so she had just ignored it.

Shizune watch wearily and worriedly at her mentor and close friend.

She was getting worse.

She frowns deeply at the thought.

'What if this is it?' She thought suddenly. 'What if this is a sign that Tsunade's time is coming?' She couldn't bear the thought of her mentor of decades leaving her to a place where she herself wouldn't be in just yet. It would be the only place she wouldn't be able to follow her mentor into. If that were to happen then what would become of Konoha? Who would lead it afterward? Danzo would love to take Tsunade's position the moment the opportunity presents itself, but they both knew that man had his own philosophy on how a village should be run. Just look at the Anbu Root division he ran. Those men were nothing, but mindless weapons that Danzo controls without a conscious of their humanity.

Shizune passed a hand through her dark strands and paced in the living room.

The only way to prevent Danzo from taking over would be if Tsunade declares a successor the moment her illness takes a turn for the absolute worse and she is left immobile. Shizune glances wearily towards her mentor's bedroom and signs deeply. This was going to be hard, but it was something that needed to be done sooner rather than later to ensure the safety and direction of Konoha's future and will.

Opening the door to Tsunade's bedroom the dark haired medic found the Godaime to be fast asleep on the bed with a pained expression etched upon her face. She gingerly retrieved the Medical Scroll before closing the door completely unaware of the passing shadow just outside the Godaime's balcony.

* * *

Raikage

* * *

That old man was out of his mind and had a lot of nerve to request more of his men. He should be grateful he had extended two of his finest out to him. He was beginning to see that Danzo was a glutton of a man. The Raikage angrily rolls the scroll after he is done reading it and tosses it aside carelessly. "Danzo has no qualms about bringing up the Hyuuga Clan's deceitfulness." He grits out before calming himself down.

It was true that he owed Danzo some sort of gratitude for informing him of the scandal, but he was also extremely wary of the man.

He was the sort of man that couldn't be trusted.

If betraying his own village's secret to an enemy village wasn't an indication of being a snake then his goal of wanting the current Hokage to be removed was a clear enough sign.

The letter he received from the Hokage the night his men were captured had promised war if his men were to be caught once again on her territory. He had considered it with great hesitation. It was enough of a gamble that he had two of his finest _inside _Konoha, but more would surely be disastrous and he certainly did not want _that _Hokage unleashing war and hell on his village and people. Tsunade-sama was a ruthless woman, especially when it came to war and especially if she became involved in the front lines herself. With her involved directly he would have no village at all, but instead would have ruins of collapsed buildings and upturned soil from her massive, inhumane strength.

Leaving his office the Raikage seeks out his council of advisers. They would surely know what course was best to proceed with. He soon entered into a room where two elderly men sat with grim, tight expressions on their faces, both discussing politics before their Kage graced them with his presence. "Raikage, how can we assist you tonight?" One asked with a raised brow. The Raikage took a seat across from them and explained his dilemma.

"Hm, it would be foolish to assist this Danzo any further, but he promises a body of a Hyuuga once he becomes Hokage, which can further our village's strength and worth if we can find the secrets regarding their blood limits capabilities." The Raikage nodded his head in agreement. Yes, the pros for such a bargain were great, but with pros there came cons. "Those were my very thoughts when I had assigned Sayu and Ryo to be stationed in Konoha for Danzo's assistance in becoming Hokage." At the mentioning of Ryo being one of the two that the Raikage had sent the elders became uncomfortable. "You sent the heir into enemy lands on such a risky mission?" The condescending tone of voice that the second elder directed towards the Raikage made him irritated.

"Yes, I sent my son; he is one of the finest shinobi in this village and has proven himself time and time again. If I had not thought him capable I would have sent someone else." He informed then tersely.

The two elders both frowned, both displeased that they weren't consulted with and for the risk of having the heir on such a risky mission.

"What's done is done." The first elder commented.

"Send more shinobi to assist Danzo, but his promise had better hold out in the end and I hope you ensure that they do." The second elder proclaimed with meaning. "If not we will have a terrible war upon us, a war we will not win with the Slug Princess commanding it." The Raikage frowned at the true statement.

"Of course," he stated with confidence. "My son already knows his orders if the situation were to become sour." Yes, his beloved son knew to eliminate Danzo the moment things became sketchy on the old man's part.

"Well then Raikage there's no more to discuss then until next time." the first elder states as he watches the Raikage stand to leave.

"Yes, until next time."

* * *

He has had his suspicion that inferred that the Hokage of Konoha was ill, but he did not know that she was _this _ill to not even move an inch when he had slid the door to her balcony open and entered into her room. He was as silent as any Cloud shinobi could ever dream of being, especially a Konoha shinobi. He was the best in his village and he took full pride of it. As he approaches the sick woman he observed her appearance and took in the more prominent wrinkles gracing her usually youthful face. He could see the silver of grays intertwine with the soft blonde locks and the way her breathing was becoming a bit shallow with a light wheezing sound with each breath she took.

This would have been a disturbing discovery if he were a citizen and a loyal shinobi to this woman, but seeing as that he was not he stores the Hokage's appearance to memory. Danzo would surely find this development pleasing and from Sayu's earlier reports the Godaime has been sick for quite some time now and has been searching for a cure, but he also noted that on other days she would look healthy and uninfected with illness and not like the woman he is now seeing.

He deduced it to her ability and experience as a medic that is the cause for her healthy appearance.

Danzo wanted the Medic Scroll belonging to Suna, but the Cloud shinobi hadn't counted on the fact that the Hokage's apprentice was the one leading the retrieval mission. The old man knew that if Tsunade had the scroll she would find a cure for her illness, whatever it may be, and she would remain as Hokage and continue her reign over Konoha. His comrades were taken by the village and were most likely dead by now. He was pissed off about that discovery and demanded that Danzo see to their survival. After all once his father steps down he would became the next Raikage and then those that had been captured would be his men.

It would only be a matter of time before her illness caught up to her, weakening her to the point where she was left immobile from what he could see right now. Ryo was more than sure that that would be the time that Danzo will strike. He was a coward of a man, but that was the way of any shinobi who wanted power and they would obtain it in any way, including the lowest of ways. He personally did not like Danzo or his cowardly ways to become Hokage. If he could not fight his way against the Godaime in a match then what made him think that he could run and protect an entire village?

He often wondered why his father would agree to help this man, even if the body of a Hyuuga was promised to them in the end.

In the end it didn't really matter what he thought because he was a shinobi who served his Kage foremost, but he vowed to take over this village once he was Raikage. He would have Danzo's head on a silver platter.

He got what he needed from here and he turned to leaves from which he came until the woman's voice stopped him.

He stiffens immediately and he had to control his heart rate from racing.

"Shizune… water, now." The command was soft and dry.

Ryo tensely glances over to the woman on the bed and sees that she is between consciousness and unconsciousness. He swiftly brings his gaze to the table that was supplied with a jar of water and two cups. He fills the glass water and with light footsteps heads over to the Godaime's awaiting hand. He notices the tremors to her arm as she holds the cup and brings it to her lips. He takes note of this and stores it away in his mind.

He hears oncoming footsteps from the Godaime's student and silently curses to himself inwardly. If he were to leave now they would surely know that someone was in here. Luckily the Godaime was done and had tossed the cup to him carelessly before turning over in bed and going back to sleep without even a mutter of a thanks. He scowls at the woman before placing the cup where he found it and leaves with haste just as the door to the room opens. He watches wearily from the balcony window as the black haired medic enters slightly confuse.

"I thought I heard her call me."

Shizune mused to herself before shaking her head and leaving, but not before casting a worried gaze onto the blonde woman in bed.

'That was a close one.' He thought to himself as he races away from the Hokage's condo. He wore the regular clothes of a typical Konoha civilian, but had his weapons hidden on various parts of his body and his chakra masked. He dropped to the ground and smoothed out his clothing before walking onto one of the many paths of Konoha. He stood away from the inner part of the village and made his way to the dense forests and empty training grounds.

Sayu was to meet him here after giving her report to Danzo.

As he walks to the designated meeting area he caught the chakra signature of a shinobi just up ahead. He jumps into the tress hidden by the lush leaves as he made his way closer to the shinobi. He is surprised to see that it is a woman with long flowing hair that seems to be the color of a darkened lavender. He narrows his eyes to get a better view of her face, but with her head facing away from him he cannot identify the woman he knows to be a kunoichi from the amount of chakra she contains. He decides to wait it out until Sayu arrives. They had no choice, but to change their meeting place for tonight.

It was several minutes before the woman finally sighs and brushes her hair behind her ear. His breath hitches at the sight of her profile. She was utterly beautiful and he could not believe how pale her skin was against the glistening moonlight. He feels his mouth agape slightly and with a dark blush he closes it. He looks at her more, especially at her eyes and notices the pale lilac irises and the absence of a pupil in her left eye. He realizes with surprise that the woman was blind. He is taken aback by this and furrows his brow thoughtfully.

Why would a blind ex-kunoichi be out this late at night without any assistance?

His thoughts were soon interrupted by a light tap to his shoulder. He glances over to his left and sees Sayu. She had a brow raised at him in wonderment as to what he was doing up in a tree staring off into the distance. She brought her gaze to what had his attention and soon realized it was a woman he was gazing at. She furrowed her brows and frowns before motioning with her head for them to leave. She soon disappears from the tree branch besides Ryo and heads to a new designated spot to have their meeting. Ryo casts one last long over to the beautiful blind woman and disappears as well.

They run a few miles away from their previous spot to stop by a river.

Sayu leans against a tree and folds her arms across her chest. Her chest was burning with jealousy and anger. She concealed her emotions from Ryo in order to hide any suspicion of her feelings for him and opts to stare at the lush trees surrounding them.

She was tired and bored.

She had been following the Godaime ever since their arrival to this village. It was rather boring and tedious since she often commutes to both the hospital and the Hokage Tower. This afternoon she seemed to be in good health, which did not match up to how she was a just few days earlier. The Godaime of today was fit, healthy, and most importantly not showing any signs of being ill or weakened at all. "The busty blonde seems to have recovered from whatever illness she had before. She has appeared to be well and fully healthy." She began while keeping her gaze on the river not too far from her.

Ryo allowed a cocky smirk to appear on his handsome face as he questions Sayu, "Are you so sure about that, _Sayu-chan_?" Sayu is taken aback by the question and narrows her eyes at him, causing her hazel irises to fill with confusion. She forced herself to not blush at the sound of her name rolling off his tongue in such an intimate and teasing manner.

"Of course I am!" She ground out while unfolding her arms and pushing herself off from leaning against the tree. How dare he infer she was doing an incompetent job!

Ryo's cockiness always riled her up, especially when he wore that sexy smirk of his.

Just because he was the Raikage's son didn't mean his skills as a shinobi were superior to hers. They were in the same ranking and same level, take and lose a few with experience. Ryo closed his eyes with his smirk still in place and finally explains his new findings with his cute partner. "The Godaime is indeed ill. I followed one of her apprentices, the black haired one, to her living quarters and found the woman extremely ill." At his revelation Sayu becomes confused as Ryo went into deep detail about her appearance.

"How can she put up such an act? Surely it would demand a lot of chakra." Sayu muses impressed at how well the blonde could conceal her outwardly appearance of being terribly ill to completely healthy.

"I agree and I'm in wonderment to it as well, but tomorrow morning I'll be watching the Godaime from the moment she awakens to the moment she falls asleep. You will do well to keep an eye over at the Tower and see if that annoying Anbu search for us has lightened up. I hope that old man has done something about it. We can't work as well as we usually would if we have to avoid them from catching us." Ryo stated with a snarl before bringing his gaze to Sayu.

* * *

**A/N: Here it is the next chapter and I'm sorry for the long delay! Life really caught up to me and I had to deal with a few things, but its August 17 that I have finish this chapter and it's my birthday! I would like to thank all of you who have reviewed and to everyone that is reading this story.**

**Read and Review**

**Lady Manami**


	12. Chapter 12: Hardships

**Rokudaime**

**Chapter Twelve**

**Hardships**

* * *

Glancing toward the windows of her condo the Godaime knew that a pair of Anbu was dutifully keeping guard outside. It was discovered about two weeks ago that a shinobi dressed in civilian clothing had been seen leaving her balcony late in the night. It was by chance that a civilian was even able to notice such a move, but she was grateful all the same. That revelation both shocked and frightened her. So ever since then she has had a team of Anbu keeping watch and station at her home. For precaution Tsunade had decided to have Sakura lean off with the Henge and has been working directly from her home. The Council was made aware of the situation and found it best if she remained protected until the spy was caught. The only one who seemed upset was Danzo, which rose Tsunade's suspicion of him. He was involved in some way but she didn't know how and had no way of proving so without proof. For now she would have to keep a close eye on him.

Grimacing slightly at the pain enveloping her body the busty blonde stood from her desk and stretched her body out as much as she could. Once she was done she felt weary and headed to the kitchen for some sake. The Suna Medical Scroll was lying innocently on her desk, untouched since she realized what her illness could be. It's been four days since she discovered the probability of what it could potentially be and had an immediate blood test ran. She was currently waiting on the results. Shizune was the only one who knew what her illness could be and the surprise look on her apprentice's face nearly broke her heart. It was hard to even comprehend it, but it was something that could not be ignored.

Once she got the results back from the lab she will then know whether or not she was right. Then from there she would have to research how it had gone unnoticed by her all these years. Her chakra control and knowledge in medical Ninjustu was so advanced that it automatically took care of any antigens that threaten her body. After so many decades of not being sick she had disregarded regular routine physicals. She had been too arrogant with her mortality. Now she was paying the price. Well, she would find out soon enough once she hand those results in her hands.

She will need to set up preparations for the legal documents if her assumption about her illness were to be correct. She will need to ensure the future of Konoha and ensure it will be in good, capable hands until Naruto was ready. Her ordinary plan for the loud mouthed brat was to retire nine years from now. During that course of time Naruto would be in his thirties and more than experienced as a shinobi. Now those plans were about to change and she could only imagine how the brat will feel once he learned of it.

Solemn amber eyes stare thoughtfully into the sake cup.

She had a lot to consider and worry about now. From what Sakura had told her two weeks ago about the young boy who was found in the outskirts of the forest he could possibly be a Jinchurikin. One who was not of the original Nine-Tailed beasts that exhibit monstrous strength and massive amounts of chakras. It worried her that there could be more tailed beasts in the world for the Akatsuki to capture and control in order to gain power. It was only a rumor, but rumors tend to hold some truth to them. The Akatsuki were already succeeding in the labor force and keeping villages like Konoha out of clients due to their cheap set price of service. It would be a matter of time before the Akatsuki gained more power and finance for their cause.

For now the boy was placed to live with Sakura until he regained his memories. Being with Sakura also ensured his safety if the Akatsuki were to ever come back for him, which they will. They left him alive for a reason. What that reason is they did not know, but Sakura has been given orders to terminate the threat whenever necessary or if something is up to report to her immediately. Sakura had told her about the boy, who they have decided to call Toushiro, has been fitting in well into his new living arrangement and nothing suspicious has turned up as of yet. She just hoped Sakura didn't become too attached to the boy. It would make things harder on her in the end.

Taking deep and calming breathes Tsunade smiles wistfully when a sudden image of Dan appears in her mind's eye. His handsome smile so inviting and full of warmth that it made her heart race as it always did when he was alive. She missed him so much and with great hesitation she shook her mind of his image before tears filled her eyes. Those mental images of him always assaulted her when she least it expected it, but it was a sweet surprise, one that she did not mind in the least bit.

"Enough about Dan for now I wonder if Jiraiya received my letter by now." She mused to herself while finishing her sake in one smooth gulp. The letter she had written to him was sent out yesterday night and it brief the Toad Sage about her condition and what was going on in the village. She didn't write him to return to the village, but deep down inside she knew she wanted her comrade since her Gennin years here with her right now in her time of need. Even though she had not asked him to return she knew he would come as soon as he finished reading the letter. She wager Naruto would throw a fit because his training would be interrupted. The blonde brat has grown up and matured over the years, but he has yet to show her the respect she deserved.

He still had the infuriating tendency to call her Granny!

Scowling at the memories of the blonde idiot Tsunade's face turned serious as she ponders to prepare her village for the near future.

* * *

Hyuuga Compound

* * *

**Bang **

**Clank**

**Thud, Thud, Thud**

"Neji-niisan if you keep that up you will exhaust yourself and ruin your hands." Hanabi chided lightly as she watch her cousin hit at the wooden post continuously with rapid strikes. His hands struck with such speed that his hands were pale white blurs. Hanabi continued to watch her older cousin and grew increasingly bored. Neji was suppose to be training her at the moment, but for the past two weeks he has been distracted, moody, more quieter than usual, and very aggressive in both mannerism and verbal communication. She didn't know what was bothering him, but she hope he got over it soon because it was affecting her progress in becoming a great kunoichi. Now she will be behind in her training.

With a grunt Hanabi glared at Neji before walking away and into the mansion.

Neji sighed in relief as soon as Hanabi left the court yard to be inside the mansion. He was simply not in the mood to train her. As guilty as he felt for delaying her training for the past two weeks he just couldn't take his mind off of Sakura. It wouldn't be fair to her if he didn't give her his all in training her. He hasn't seen Sakura since Hinata told him about the spy his Uncle had assigned to watch over him like a mindless child. During the course of the past two weeks he had to fight the constant urged to go and see her. The need to make sure she was doing fine and was in good health was constantly running through his mind.

Sakura has become so much more important to him than ever before and it made him angry that they were being force apart due to the situation that they were in, especially now. It only seemed to be getting more complicated now that his Uncle was being involved more actively than before. He needed to see her and with that final thought he wiped the sweat that glisten from his face with his sleeve and headed towards his room to shower and change clothing. From what news Hinata has told him about Sakura, there was a young boy who was found in the outskirts of Konoha's forest was now living with her and placed under her protection. He did not like the idea and will have to see the boy for himself. The boy could possibly pose a threat to Sakura and not know it.

He didn't know all the details concerning the discovery of the boy, but he did know that there was something off about the boy. Why was he found unconscious outside the forest? Who was he and what village did he belong to? All these questions were still left unanswered and to Neji it all seemed like a trap. He knew the Godaime realized this as well which is why she placed him with Sakura. He wager the Godaime and Sakura didn't feel comfortable placing him in a holding because of his tender young age.

They didn't know much about the boy and it seemed the boy didn't know much about himself either since he couldn't remember who he was. Hinata had told him that there was something off about his chakra. The chakra that circulated throughout his body was an electric blue, but behind his eyes was a dark mass. She didn't know what it was or could be, but it wasn't natural to his body. He would have to see this for himself with his own Byakugan. He decided after showering and lunch he will go see Sakura, but before that he will go see his Uncle.

Glancing over his right shoulder as he entered into the mansion the Anbu Captain narrowed his eyes at the spot where the spy was currently station in, watching his every move like a hawk.

This has gone on far enough and his patience was severally running thin.

* * *

Konoha Hospital: Haruno Sakura Office

* * *

The throbbing pain that kept hitting at her temples was persistent and annoying. These headaches seem formidable since they always came back after she would heal them with her chakra. It would be two to three hours later that it would return again before it left altogether on its own time.

Slamming her pen against her desk with a loud frustrating grunt Sakura massaged her temples with healing chakra that glowed from her fingertips. It slowly numbed the pain away soon after and she was able to continue her work in moderate peace. She was instructed by her Shishou to return to her normal duties at the hospital until further notice, but in the meanwhile she will continue to conduct and assign missions and continue the paperwork from her office in the hospital. The discovery of a spy leaving her Shishou's private balcony was terrifying.

Someone could have assassinated her in those crucial moments that she was asleep, but they hadn't. That alone stirred possible reasons of what they truly wanted. If they had not assassinated her when they obviously had the chance meant that they were keeping tabs on the Godaime that alone meant they knew of her weaken state. Someone from the inside was conducting this mission and just the thought of a traitor amongst them pissed Sakura off. If it wasn't for the Anbu that was currently protecting her Shishou the pink haired medic would have been right besides her mentor until the traitor and their spy was caught.

Tsunade didn't want to risk and endanger Sakura's life by having her pose as her so she had order her back to her primary job.

The change of scenery from the Hokage's Office to her main office in the hospital was welcoming since Sakura didn't have to make much of a trip between both buildings. Letting out a yawn and rubbing the sleep out of her left eye, the medic stretched her body out. She frowned lightly when the urge to take a nap assaulted her. It was the middle of the afternoon and she wanted to nap, the urge came every once in a while. There was no time to nap and it made it all the more alluring, especially since her yellow reclining chair was right across from her. It had a small red pillow and a folded blanket placed neatly on top of it. Her misty emerald colored eyes become moist as she debated with herself mentally if she should take a short nap or not.

'It will only be for an hour or two and then I will finish for the night and go home.' The idea appealed to her, but that would mean that she would be going home late and besides that idea she had Toushiro to care for. He was currently getting lunch downstairs in the café.

'No, I should just finish my work now and then go home as soon as I'm done.' She still felt conflicted even though she knew she needed to get her work done. Sighing, Sakura went back to work. It was only half an hour later when her office door open and Toushiro entered with a tray full of food. The smell made her salivate and her stomach clenched in anticipation that it was slightly painful. "Sakura-chan I brought back lunch for us to eat!" He exclaimed with a smile that revealed his abnormally sharp canine teeth. Sakura smiled at him before closing the file she was working on and getting up to sit beside him on the couch.

Toushiro watched her with his silvery blue eyes as she took a seat across from him. He lightly inhaled her scent and reveled in it inwardly. Her scent always calmed him and made him feel safe. It was getting stronger with each day that passed that he spent with her. He had no memory of who he was, but what he did know was that he wanted to stay with Sakura for as long as possible. He didn't feel alone when he was with her. When he first met her he thought he had met her before because her scent was so familiar, but he dismissed the thought since he had woken up from an induced coma. He was told the day after he woke up that he will be staying with the pink haired kunoichi until further notice.

In the past few weeks that he has stood with Sakura he learned that she was devoted and dedicated to her work as a medic-nin and Captain. Kiyoshi and Kin were nice to him. Well Kin was much nicer than Kiyoshi was. The purple eyed shinobi was too intimidating for his liking. He watched them train together on the weekends and some early mornings, and wanted to train with them too. He asked Sakura if he could start training too and the pink haired kunoichi was hesitant at first, but agreed in the end. She had him train with Kiyoshi, who rarely went easy on him. His favorite quote whenever he cried out in pain was, "No pain, no gain." Each time Kiyoshi would recite that to Toushiro he would suck it up and get back up. He couldn't wait until tomorrow to train with Kin and Kiyoshi again. They were teaching him the basics that were taught in Konoha Academy to become a Gennin, but they often switched it up a bit and taught him a few of the easier Chunnin Jutsu since he had more chakra than ordinary children.

"Toushiro your food will get cold if you keep staring at me." Sakura teased lightly causing his cheeks to turn a light red. Trying to keep his blush hidden from Sakura's sight Toushiro quickly hides his face with his bowl of food.

Toushiro…

That was the name they had decided to call him once he was released from the hospital. The Godaime was a fierce woman much like Sakura, but the blonde woman smell like illness and not the attractive scent he smelt when he had first met her at the hospital. The smell of illness that radiated off the Godaime made his nose sting in discomfort. He had made sure to stick close to Sakura and her sweet smelling scent.

"So, Toushiro have you had any dreams or memories lately?" At the question directed towards him Toushiro ponders on it for several seconds before shaking his head. "I don't remember Sakura-chan. All I remember is darkness and sometimes I see r-…" He replies in a solemn tone when a soft thudding began to pound on his temples and he frowned in displeasure. "I don't remember, I'm sorry." He replied instead.

Sakura's brows furrow slightly in disappointment. "I'm sure it will come sooner or later." She commented lightly while inwardly hoping it will come sooner rather than later. Toushiro nods his head before going back to his meal and Sakura did the same. It was twenty minutes after their meal that Sakura's headache returned in full force. It made her dizzy and she had to lie down on the recliner for several minutes with her eyes close. "Sakura-chan are you alright?" Toushiro asked with brows furrow in concern. "Is it another headache?" He added soon after when he saw her hands go to her temples with healing chakra. "Yeah, it's really persistent. I don't think the Chinese food made it any better either." She commented with a deep frown. "I've been doing paperwork none stop these past weeks and this is the consequence for trying to do it all on time. No wonder Shishou is behind all the time it's a lot of work." Sakura mused out loud in wonder.

"Can I do anything?" The brunette exclaimed eagerly, his loud voice causing Sakura to grimace in pain at the loudness. Sakura smiled lightly at him while opening one eye to peer at him. "How about you make us some tea, and add the herbs I use to ease my stomach into mine." Toushiro hurriedly went to her desk and grabbed the herbs she told him about. "I'll be back with the tea soon Sakura-chan just rest while I'm gone okay!" He proclaimed before disappearing from her office and down the hall to the Nurse's lounge.

Sakura moaned lightly at the pain throbbing in her temples. She couldn't wait to drink the tea with the herbs Neji had given to her a few weeks ago. It did wonders for her headaches and stomachaches. Unfortunately she was beginning to run out of the herbs. The package Toushiro just took was her last one. "Neji," She whispered out sadly. She hasn't seen him in two weeks and she missed him so much. She had written him a letter two weeks ago and had Hinata deliver it to him. She basically told him that she will not risk his life. She couldn't live with herself if she was the cause of Neji's death or the cause of his suffering. Turning over onto her side Sakura gazed out the window while draping the blanket over her. It was a sunny day with clear skies and Konoha was busy going about its day. She wondered what Neji was doing right now and whether or not he was out training or if he was just thinking about her like she was thinking about him. It seemed everything about them was so complicated.

Was this a sign?

Was their relationship meant to end?

Lost in her musing she winced when she heard the door to her office open and in came Toushiro with two cups of steaming tea. The smell of the tea alone made her headache begin to subside. Sitting upright Sakura took the steaming hot cup of tea into her hands and blew lightly at it before taking a small sip. She closed her eyes as the warm liquid slid down her esophagus. "Thanks Toushiro I think we're going to head home early today. I'm not feeling well." Sakura proclaimed in a wary tone and Toushiro nodded his head in agreement.

After finishing their teas and placing the files she was working on away to be completed for tomorrow Sakura and Toushiro leave the hospital together. The fresh air and sun on her skin made her feel better and the tea had alleviated her headache.

All Sakura wanted to do was to go home and take a nap. She was content on that one thought, her comfortable bed, warm blankets and fluffy pillows. She didn't expect when they turned the next corner to the direction of her apartment that she would be left stiff and full of rage. Toushiro stopped walking when he felt Sakura behind him instead of beside him. He rose a confuse brow as he stared back at her. "Sakura, why did you stop walking?" He asked and froze when he saw the look in her eyes. Her usually soft emerald eyes were hard and full of uncontained anger and hate. He's never seen that look in her eyes before and he has seen her upset before, but never like this. He could feel the tension surrounding Sakura and he wondered what was causing her sudden mood change.

Just a few minutes ago she was smiling wistfully and calm.

He turned around to the direction of Sakura's gaze and saw a young woman with brown hair in two buns on the sides of her head. She carried a weapon pouch so he knew she was a comrade of Sakura. Toushiro furrowed his brow when he noticed the woman had the same look in her eyes as well, but it was not as intense as Sakura's. Her chocolate brown eyes seemed full of suspicion, jealousy and safe guarded.

What was going on between them?

Were they rivals or enemies?

It wasn't long until Sakura began to walk ahead of him and straight towards the brunette kunoichi.

It seemed he would find out soon enough.

* * *

'Great, it's just my look that I run into her.' The brunette groaned inwardly as she eyed Sakura with displeasure.

Ten-Ten was not expecting to run into Sakura in the middle of the afternoon. She knew the pink haired medic worked in the hospital during this time of day, which was why she decided to take this route to the Yamanaka Flower shop. She was heading over there to pick Ino up so they can have lunch and discuss her wedding plans. She was just thinking about Neji and the predicament that happened at the diner a few weeks ago when Sakura suddenly appeared from around the corner with a young boy. The air around them seemed to tense and radiate anger and hate. She didn't understand why Sakura was acting so hostile towards her, but she was not about to let Sakura push her around. 'Whatever her problem is I'm not going to be an outlet for it.' Ten-Ten thought firmly as she increased her glare. She was not going to have another repeat of the last time when they met in the street.

She faltered slightly when she saw Sakura approach her in swift strides before composing herself again and broadening her shoulders along with her feet. She doubt Sakura would actually hurt her physically, but the pink haired kunoichi would definitely confront her in an aggressive verbal fight. That thought calmed her nerves down and brought up her courage. She can fight with words just as hard as Sakura can. She did not flinch or wince when Sakura stopped right in front of her with barely any space between them. They were slightly eye to eye with Sakura gazing slightly down to Ten-Ten.

The air surrounding Sakura made Ten-Ten's spine shiver as a cold chill washed down its length. Her instincts were screaming danger and her body wanted to either flight or fight. She was most definitely not going to flee.

"You're a bitch." Sakura gritted out as her fists tighten suddenly, fidgeting every few seconds as she tried to contained her fists from connecting to the brunette's face.

Ten-Ten's brows furrowed deeply as she let out a humorless laugh, her face scrunching up in disbelief. "You're one to talk, Sakura. You've been a bitch since we were Gennin and nothing has changed since then." She fired back in a firm tone. Sakura narrowed her eyes and her expression became a cruel scowl. "At least I'm not a selfish bitch who only thinks of herself and completely disregards other people, especially supposed _loved ones_." Sakura emphasized with deep meaning. She was not going to let Ten-Ten get away with ruining Neji's life, especially since she knew he would be miserable.

Ten-Ten automatically erected her spine at the commented and her expression became angry. "Just what are you implying?" Ten-Ten yelled out no longer bemused with the bitter banter argument between. Sakura folded her arms across her chest and raised a brow at her. "Exactly what I said," she replied in monotone. "You don't care about anyone, but yourself that's why you won't consider Neji's feelings about the betrothal or marriage." Everyone around them stopped at Sakura's comment from whatever they were doing to watch them. Sakura's voice had carried out loud and clear, catching those who were near attentions.

Ten-Ten's cheeks were stained red as she became flustered with embarrassment at the bold statement. She hadn't thought Neji would actually talk to Sakura about what happened at the diner two weeks ago. Jealousy filled her body at the thought of them talking together. Neji didn't open up to just anyone, not even his own family so why was Sakura any different? She didn't realize how close they had gotten over the years. "You don't know what you're talking about Sakura so mind your damn business!" The brunette exclaimed while going to side step Sakura to leave. Sakura unfolded her arms and stepped in front of her, blocking her from leaving. She wasn't done with her just yet. "No, I won't mind my business Ten-Ten. You're the one who needs to bud out of Neji's life and_ leave him alone _because things will get ugly_._" Ten-Ten stared at Sakura in shock.

Did she really just threaten her just now?

What the hell was wrong with Sakura!

"Sakura move." Ten-Ten demanded as she glanced around her and saw civilians gathering to watch them intently, trying to hear what she and Sakura were saying only catching a word or two. She noticed the boy that was with Sakura was nowhere to be seen he must have probably run off to get help. She wanted to leave before things got out of hand and a scene was made. She knew she could hold her own against Sakura, but she could only hold her own for so long. Sakura outrank her in many ways than one and she didn't want to be suspended for fighting a fellow comrade, especially while civilians were present. She knew who the winner will be if they were to fight, but that didn't mean she wouldn't give it her all if Sakura were to strike her first. She knew the pink haired medic had a short, nasty temper.

Sakura stood her ground. "No, not until you annul the marriage." Sakura demanded heatedly in all seriousness of the world and her life.

She knew she was letting her anger and temper get the best of her, but she didn't care at the moment. She didn't want to feel helpless anymore, not with her Shishou and especially not with Neji. She felt her stomach beginning to cramp up on the sides and her headache slowly, but surely was returning. She was feeling sick and her entire body was warming up, but she ignored it all. This was more important right now. She needed to fix this so she can see Neji again and go back to the way things were. She didn't realize her eyes were beginning to tear up.

"Besides Ten-Ten we both know that Neji doesn't love you."

As soon as those words left her lips Ten-Ten's mouth dropped open in shock and disbelief with wide eyes. It wasn't long before a loud resounding slap was heard followed by gasps from the crowd gathered around them. They were just as shocked and surprised as Sakura was when she felt Ten-Ten's hand connect to her soft cheek.

Sakura stumbled backwards not expecting the slap Ten-Ten just gave her.

Her cheek was beginning to swell and was getting hotter than her whole body was. The tears that had been filling her eyes earlier were now falling freely down her cheeks as her anger began to bubble up once again. She tightened her right fist and tensed her arms as her chakra automatically surrounded it like second nature.

Ten-Ten couldn't believe what she had just done. She had stuck Sakura and thus made it fair for her to strike her back. She didn't realize she had slapped Sakura until she felt the soft flesh of her cheek against her palm. She saw Sakura preparing to punch her and responded instantly by bringing her leg up in a roundhouse kick to her unguarded abdomen.

Just as they were about to make contact with their desired targets two blurs appeared between.

"Captain, what the hell?" Kiyoshi bit out upset as he tightened his grip around her arms, holding her back from going after Ten-Ten in a fit of rage. She was gathering chakra to throw him off but he quickly kick the back of her knees, disrupting her concentration and disability her for the time being until she calmed down. He turned his gaze over to Kin and saw that his teammate was doing the same to the brunette with much more ease. He looked around him and shook his head at the amount of civilians gathering to watch the scene.

Toushiro was smart to get him and Kin. They had been eating lunch when the little brunette found them and revealed that Sakura was going up against another kunoichi. If they had been a moment late there would have been a full blown fight. "I'm taking you home and you're not going to say a word about it you hear me!" He declared while scolding her with a scowl as he took control of the situation. "For the rest of you, get the hell out of here!" He shouted towards the crowd, who quickly dispersed.

Sakura stopped resisting and began to tremble in his arms. Concern began to surface causing Kiyoshi to glance down at his pink haired Captain.

She was crying.

His expression was one of surprise. He's never seen her cry before and it made his chest tightened in discomfort. This wasn't the strong, big hearted Captain he knew. He scooped her up into his arms and headed to her apartment. He gave a nod towards Toushiro to depart and he quickly followed with worry reflecting in his eyes.

Something was wrong with her.

He could smell the lightest traces of her blood.

Kin released Ten-Ten once he saw Kiyoshi and Toushiro leave with Sakura. "Finally!" Ten-Ten exclaimed as she glared at Kin while creating distance between them. She didn't want anything to do with Sakura that crazy bitch. "Wait until my father and Hokage hear about this! Sakura's gone insane!" She raged, her face flushed red and her clothes disheveled. Kin narrowed his eyes at her. "Sakura's been under a lot of stress I'm sure she didn't mean for any of this to happen." Once he was done Ten-Ten laughed at his excuse to cover up for Sakura. "Yeah right I think I know why Sakura has been acting so hostile towards me." Kin raised a brow in mock interest. "She's jealous of me because I'm getting married to her best friend." She pointed out hotly. "That's why she threatened me to leave him alone!" Kin was surprise to hear that. Why would Sakura tell Ten-Ten to stay away from the Hyuuga who was currently engaged?

"Tell Sakura to get some counseling. She really needs the help and she seriously needs to stay out of my business and that includes Neji!" She proclaimed before stalking away.

Kin signed before heading back to Sakura's apartment to meet up with others.

He needed to get to the bottom of this.

None of this made any sense to him at all.

* * *

Haishi's Office

* * *

Drinking hot tea while going over paperwork Haishi had expected for his office door to slide open to reveal his cranky nephew. It took two weeks, but he expected for his nephew to realize sooner or later that he had planted a spies to watch his every move. He wanted to know who this woman was that had rapture his nephew's attention so much. He gave his nephew credit for acting nonchalant around him when they both knew the truth. He just needed proof.

"Uncle, we need to talk."

Haishi sipped his tea and sigh in contentment of the hot liquid traveling down his esophagus. He glanced over to his nephew and blinked lazily at him with hooded eyelids. "What is it that we need to talk about nephew?" He replied smoothly while setting his tea down. Neji took a seat across from him, his hand placed upon his knees. "I want the spies removed immediately." He demanded with his eyes hard and his face stern. "I also would like to know why you ordered them in the first place don't you trust me, Uncle?" Neji asked and received a glare from the Head of his Clan. "I do trust you, but I don't trust you in this crucial time. You are engaged Neji to the Ama heiress and I cannot have you wondering around in the late hours of the night with another woman. It will sully our Clan's reputation if anyone were to find out." He began with a deep set frown.

"Do not dare to deny what I have just said. I want to know who this woman is and despite your claim of there not being a woman that has your interest. I know the look in your eyes when you think about her." He accused knowingly. "I know that look far too well." He added wistfully. "There is something else that you are hiding other than this mysterious woman, but I cannot phantom the slightest idea of what it is or could be." He revealed with furrow brows. "So, Nephew will you tell me now?" He asked stoically.

Neji's entire being became as still as a stone, no expression evident in his eyes or body language. This caused Haishi to narrow his eyes in suspicion. He knew he hit the nail on the head, but now he will give his nephew the chance to reveal the truth. "I'm giving you this opportunity Neji so be wise and use it now." He stated once more.

"Who is she?"

"It wouldn't matter if I told you the truth. I will still be tied to Ten-Ten in a loveless marriage that I do not want. We both will be miserable and I promise you this Uncle if I am forced to go through with this marriage…" He began his tone becoming angrier as he tightened his fists around the material of his pants.

"I promise you Uncle that there will be no heirs."

* * *

**A/N: Chapter is up and I hope you all enjoy****. The grammar in this chapter may not be the best, but I currently don't have a Beta Reader so I tried my best. Thank you all who reviewed and came by to read my story. I hope you all continue to do so despite having to wait a long time for the chapters to be put up. In December the updates should be much quicker. **

**Read & Review**

**Lady Manami **


	13. Chapter 13: You see what I see

**Rokudaime**

**Chapter Thirteen**

**You see what I see**

* * *

"How come we're going back home now Jiraiya?" Naruto asked aggravated by the sudden change of plans to his training especially when he was just seeing improvements. This was his fifth month away from Konoha and all those months were devoted to his training and improving his techniques. He was also training with Jiraiya on achieving Sage mode. He still had a long way to go before he would be able to summon Jiraiya's main toad. The blonde frowned when he received no answer from his old mentor. He usually replied to his questions, but ever since he received that scroll from Granny he's been, well silent and serious. Something he was not used to seeing for long period of time. It was unsettling that whatever his mentor read could cause him to be in the state he was in right now.

"What did Grandma Tsunade say in the letter?" He asked suddenly his voice holding a curios tone to it. This time his question got some reaction from the white haired sage because his entire demeanor stiffened the slightest bit. He narrowed his eyes sensing that something wasn't right. "What's wrong?" Naruto asked seriously, his arms no longer relaxing against the back of his neck as he fastened his pace to walk beside Jiraiya. Jiraiya's lips were set in a grim frown and his eyes were hard with black brows furrowing deeply, upset. "An issue has come up and we need to get back home as soon as possible." He finally revealed. Naruto winced inwardly at the sound of his monotone voice. "What type of issue are we talking about here?" He asked with stern blue eyes.

"Is everything ok in Konoha? No one's hurt right?" The sound of his voice wavered slightly at the thought of either of his comrades being injured or worst killed. "Not that I know of, but we'll see once we get there." He murmured without moving his gaze from the direction they were heading towards. Konoha was a good four days from where they were training at, it was an area that was a day passed Suna, the village hidden in the Sand. He was lucky they hadn't been further than that. It would have made things unbearable if he had to wait weeks before he saw Tsunade again. He didn't want to alarm Naruto either since Tsunade wanted complete discretion.

When he had first read the letter she had sent him he had gone completely numb on the inside. He couldn't hear or feel anything, besides seeing the words written on the scroll. He had to put up a façade when Naruto looked at him strangely, sensing something wrong. He made an excuse of going on a short expedition to continue his research for his next book. That seemed to sedate the blonde for the time being and he was allowed the time and privacy to go over the new found information.

He hoped the results were negative.

He didn't want to lose another close friend and teammate.

* * *

Haishi's Office

* * *

"_I promise you Uncle that there will be no heirs." _

Haishi's eyes widen at Neji's declaration and nearly felt his entire body tense in outrage. His hold on his favorite tea cup began to crack under the pressure his hand was creating. His brows instantly furrowed as he took in Neji's serious expression. The look in Neji's eyes was stern, resolved and rebellious. When did Neji become so disobedient?

It was because of that woman! This woman that Neji 'loves' was becoming a pain in his neck. No, he must be bluffing. Neji saw the disbelieving look in his Uncle's eyes and harden his eyes more.

"I assure you Uncle I am not bluffing."

Haishi frown deepen and his hold on the tea cup increased as well.

**Crack**

The tea cup collapsed under the pressure of Haishi's hold and fell onto the wooden floors in his office in tiny fragments. Some fragments pierced into the flesh of his hand. He barely flinched at the pain and instead remained focused on Neji. "Neji do not test my patience!" The Clan Head grounded out in anger. "You will marry Ten-Ten and you will grace the Hyuuga Clan with heirs within the first year of your marriage." Neji's frowned openly and stood from his seat. He wasn't going to stand for this anymore. "Sit back down!" The elder Hyuuga demanded in building fury as he too went to stand.

Neji stared at him and felt his blood beginning to boil from underneath his skin. "I can't stand by and watch my future be decided by others. I'm sorry Uncle, but I refuse to marry Ten-Ten and that is my final word." Once he was done he turned around to leave. His hand was inches from the handle when he felt an excruciating pain fill his entire body. The surprise did come from the pain, but from the person who caused it. The pain was so great that Neji was unable to stand on his own and collapsed to the floor in a loud thud. He suppressed the scream that wanted to escape pass his lips, but he could not. His cry carried out, filling the office and halls of the mansion and startling the members residing in their room for the afternoon.

Neji's eye was shut tight and his body crumpling in within himself. The searing white pain suddenly ended as soon as it had begun. He was left panting and still gritting his teeth as his body suffered from the after effects of the Cursed Seal.

He heard footsteps approach him and stop right by his head. He managed to open his right eye and saw the white socks inches from his face. He furrowed his brows when he heard his Uncle tsk in disappointment. The door to his office was thrown open and the worry voices of Hinata and Hanabi was heard. It was clear to see from their view what had just occurred. Hinata gasped in shock while Hanabi ran to Neji's side, sliding to her knees and brushing his dishevel hair from his face. "Neji-niisan, are you ok!" She exclaimed with worry her pupil-less eyes wide with fear. Hinata glanced momentarily at her father while making her way over to her fallen cousin. Her father's face was beyond fury, his eyes as hard as steel, and his hair dishevel. She took note that his hand was covered in blood and fragments of glass. She soon kneeled down beside Neji and tenderly touched his shoulder. He winced at the light contact and her eyes began to water. 'What happened?' She thought silently to herself.

"Father, why did you use the Cursed Seal on Neji-niisan?" Hanabi exclaimed angrily, her gaze connecting with the older Hyuuga heatedly. Haishi disregarded her question and continued to stare down at his nephew. He had not meant to activate the Seal, but his anger got the best of him and when he had realized what he had done it was too late, the damage had been done already. If it had been any other branch member he would not feel as guilty as he was feeling now.

He needed to fix this situation, but before he could a messenger from the Ama Clan appeared. "Sorry If I am interrupting anything, but Ama-sama wishes to see you and Neji-san tonight." He proclaimed urgently. "What is this meeting about? Surely he hasn't changed his mind about the arrangement between our clans?" He asked with a raised brow. Neji lifted his head at the question and wished with all his might that the messenger would say yes. "No, it is about an altercation Ten-Ten had encountered with Haruno Sakura two hours ago. She had threatened the Ama heiress because of ties to Neji-san. Ama-sama is most upset and displeased about the altercation with his daughter." At the statement Haishi's brows rose and his expression became confused. He suddenly narrowed his eyes and turned them onto Neji, whose eyes were wide in shock and worry before the emotions suddenly died out. It was brief, but it was enough for Haishi to infer his suspicions.

"We will arrive later tonight. Thank you."

The messenger left and as soon as he did Haishi gave Neji a glare. "I will get to the bottom of this tonight and this foolish will end indefinitely." He declared and soon left without another word.

Neji lowered his head against Hinata's bosom and stared out into space as Hanabi continued brushing his hair soothingly. His muscles were still going through spasms and Hinata did her best to heal what she can in order to lessen the pain. "Neji what happened?" Hinata asked in a soft tone. Neji sighed as he forced himself to answer Hinata's question. It was hard considering what he just heard a few moments ago. Sakura had gotten into an altercation with Ten-Ten and knowing Sakura and her temper he knew there was physical contact of some kind. That fact alone worried him to the bone. How much contact, how strong of a hit did she received and for how long?

"I don't want to marry Ten-Ten and Uncle took it hard, especially when I told him I will not bear any heirs with her." He explained in a weary tone. Hinata's eyes shone with understanding and how things had escalated. "Hinata, you have to go and see how Sakura is doing." He pleaded while tensing as another spasm took hold of his body. Hanabi furrowed her brows at his order. "You should worry about yourself Neji-niisan and not Sakura-san. She's not the one hurt right now." She pointed out with a frown. Neji gave her a small smile before closing his eyes to rest a bit. It was good that Hanabi didn't understand, but luckily Hinata did. It felt good to confide in someone about his relationship to. It made it a bit easier on him.

"I will Neji-niisan as soon as you're able to stand on your own again." She agreed with a small frown. She was also worried about Sakura-chan and Ten-Ten. He wondered how bad the altercation was between the two kunoichi. She knew how Sakura fought and how devastating she could make the environment, much less a human body, but she wouldn't harm a fellow comrade right?

"I'm going to get some water for Neji-niisan I'll be right back." Hanabi proclaimed as she swiftly got to her feet and ran out the office. Now alone Neji opened his eyes and turned to Hinata. "I need you to go and check on Sakura right now. I need to know if she's alright and not hurt." He ordered with serious milky depths. Hinata furrowed her brows and was about to protest when he narrowed his gaze at her. "You will understand once you see with the Byakugan and see what I see." He informed her steadily. Hinata's frown remained as she stood and walked over to the balcony door. "I'll send Sakura your love for you." She said before disappearing from view.

Neji nodded and closed his eyes, reveling in the momentary peace the darkness granted him.

* * *

Sakura's Apartment

* * *

"Leave already, I'll be fine." Sakura exclaimed as she lay covered in her bed. She was in a fetal position with her arms wrapped around her aching stomach. A light coat of sweat glistened on her entire body due to a rising fever. Kin, Kiyoshi, and Toushiro all looked at her in disbelief. Her boys were getting on her nerves. All she wanted was to be alone and cry her heart out for her stupidity earlier this afternoon. She had been foolish when she had confronted Ten-Ten and no doubt caused trouble for Neji. "We'll leave the room, but not the apartment." Kiyoshi explained before leaving the room while dragging Toushiro with him by his collar shirt. The kid didn't want to leave Sakura's side and proclaimed that Sakura was hurt and bleeding when there was no blood in sight.

When they confronted Sakura about a bleeding wound she shook her head. She had said she was not hurt beside her swollen cheek and fever. When Toushiro had not given up Sakura was forced to explain to him that he maybe smelling her menstrual cycle on its way. She was not too happy about revealing that information in front of him and Kin, but the feeling was mutual. He didn't want to know anything about her female plumbing issues. Toushiro seemed to be pacified by the explanation and had calmed down until he began to rant on about the smell getting stronger. That in turned riled Sakura up more and caused her to yell at them to leave her alone.

Kin stood by the door and let out a smile, which showed his worry for his Captain. "If anything and you need us just yell." Sakura smiled wearily at him before nodding her and watching the door as it closed. Once she was sure he wasn't near her door she began to cry into her pillow, muffling her sobs. She messed up big time and there was no going back in time to change it. She should have stood in her office and finished up the paperwork. If she had then she wouldn't have bumped into Ten-Ten and got so angry. She was angrier than she had ever been in her life aside from Sasuke leaving the village. Several minutes passed before she sniffled and wiped at her tear soaked face. She took the time to relax when she suddenly scrunched up her face in annoyance. Her stomach was cramping slightly, but it was not as strong as it has been earlier. When was her last menstrual cycle? She began scanning her mind for a date when she felt a new chakra signature in her home.

She sat up in bed and strained her hearing for the sound of a new voice. It was soft and most defiantly feminine. It only took a few seconds before a knock was heard. "Come in." She ordered and in came Hinata. She looked trouble and that caused fear to fill her. "Is everything ok Hinata? How's Neji?" She asked worriedly. Hinata took a seat on the edge of the bed and frown with sorrow in her eyes. "Sakura, is it true? Did you and Ten-Ten get into an altercation earlier?" She asked and Sakura dropped her gaze to the bed sheets. "Yes, I was just so angry and my temper got the best of me. I'm usually good with my temper these past few years, but all the stress is starting to affect me." She began in a solemn tone. She wished she could tell Hinata everything and how she was so worried over her Shishou's health and taking care of the village. She didn't think it would have been so bad if she was able to confine in someone about it, but she couldn't.

Hinata nodded in understanding, thinking she was referring to the whole situation with Neji and his arrange marriage to Ten-Ten. "Did you hit Ten-Ten first?" The Hyuuga heiress asked suddenly. Sakura snapped her head up sharply with narrowed eyes. "NO!" She yelled out inwardly insulted at the question. Hinata flinched at the reply and blushed heavily. Sakura's eyes widen in embarrassment at yelling at Hinata and an heiress of a noble clan no less. Now she was starting to see how unfit she was in being accepted into a prestigious clan. "I'm sorry Hinata-chan." She murmured softly.

"It's alright, but can you tell me what happened?" She asked. She needed to know what happened exactly before her father and Neji arrive at the Ama compound. Sakura nodded and told her side of the story truthfully. Her pupil-less milky eyes widen in shock when she learned that Ten-Ten had slapped her first. "If it wasn't for my boys I would have crushed her face inside her skull." Hinata grimaced slightly at Sakura's serious tone while stating that statement. She didn't doubt the pink haired medic on that fact. "So tell me how is Neji doing? It's been so long since I've last heard from him." She asked and when she did her eyes lit up brightly. Hinata hesitated on replying. What was she supposed to say? She couldn't possibly tell Sakura that Neji had just been punished by her father. It would possibly cause more problems and cause Sakura's temper to snap. "He sends his love and wanted me to make sure you were ok." She told her instead. Sakura smiled and her eyes soften. "Tell him I send the same as well." She asked with a wistful smile on her lips. "Have the spies been removed?" She asked with hope. Hinata swallowed nervously. "S-sort of, but not entirely Neji-niisan is trying his best." She stated with a light stuttered. This stutter caused Sakura to furrow her brows in light suspicion.

However, instead of asking Hinata if she was telling the truth a moan escaped her lips as she placed a hand around her lower belly. Both kunoichi turned their gazes momentarily onto the flat smooth surface of Sakura's stomach. Due to her fever Sakura was only in her sports bra and spandex shorts. "Are you alright?" Hinata asked with worried eyes. Sakura let out a small weary smile before small droplets of sweat slid down the sides of her temples. Hinata brought her cool hand up to Sakura's forehead and hissed when her hand made contact with it. She brought it back and her expression was shock. "You're burning up Sakura!" She exclaimed loudly. Sakura chuckled lightly before lying back down. "Don't worry Hinata I took a pill earlier and my chakra will be working soon on bringing the fever down with the medicine once I fall asleep." She explained lightly.

"Can you do me a favor and tell Kin and Kiyoshi to babysit Toushiro tonight. I will be sedated for the next eight to ten hours while my body fights the fever." At Hinata's nod she closed her eyes and fell into a deep sleep.

Hinata waited several minutes before she called Sakura's name out. She didn't receive a response and proceeded to nudge her thigh lightly. Once again she didn't get a response or a reaction. Feeling confident that Sakura wouldn't wake up anytime soon she executed the proper hand signs to activate her Byakugan.

"Byakugan," She whispered out softly and saw the world differently now. She brought her powerful eyes onto Sakura's sleeping form and covered her mouth in horror.

* * *

Anbu Root Building

* * *

"Danzo, this search for us has gone on for too long." Ryo complained to himself while gazing out the tinted color windows with narrowed eyes. He hated staying in the old man's room in a building that was designed for Root Anbu for the past two weeks. It was torturous on him and he could only imagine how Sayu felt. He glanced over to her and his eyes soften slightly. She was laid out on the bed in the room they have been staying in. Her hazel eyes were cloudy and her expression one of sadness. He knew Sayu was an active creature by nature and was bored easily. She liked the open air and to be surrounded by nature she's been like that since they were kids.

Being locked up in this hell hole was starting to get to her and making her homesickness stronger. He walked over to the bed and sat beside her. "How are you?" He asked lightly. Sayu barely lifted her head up to him before she laid it back down to stare blankly at the wall. He sighed and lay beside her on the bed. The bed was small so their sides were touching inevitably. He kept his purple colored eyes on her face and took in the structure of it. For being twenty one Sayu sure didn't look her age. She still looked like the seventeen year old girl who annoyed the hell out of him. Her cheeks were beginning to lose its baby fat and her eyes were narrowing out more. Her hazel eyes were becoming more prominent and noticeable, especially with those dark eyelashes of hers. "Are you going to ignore my question." He stated more than asked, already knowing her answer. Sayu brought her gaze to him and stared at him with a blank stare.

"I want to go back home, Ryo." She murmured softly. Ryo's eyes soften lightly at her wish. "We have to finish our mission first." He told her evenly. "After that then we'll go home." Sayu frowned at him and boldly brought her head to rest underneath his chin, cuddling and molding her body in front of his. His eyes widen in surprise. Sayu was never bold enough to cuddle up with him. The last time they cuddle like this was on Sayu's thirteenth birthday and after that night it never happened again until now. He could smell the sweet scent of her shampoo and took it upon himself to bring his nose onto her dark locks of hair and inhale more of it.

Sayu smiled softly against Ryo's shirt and reveled at the warm feeling her heart was experiencing. She was glad she made the move she did instead of letting her fears and insecurities prevent her as it often did throughout the past few years. This mission was by far the most tedious and boring. Danzo was incompetent and she was on the verge of sending the Raikage a letter to persuade him to abandon Danzo and allow them to return home.

The morning after their late night meeting two weeks ago there was a swat of Anbu surveying the Hokage Tower and Konoha Hospital. She was not foolish enough to stay around and headed back to the rendezvous spot. There she saw Ryo angry and frustrated. He shared the same story that she had approach. There was a team of Anbu surrounding the Godaime's Condo meaning Ryo had been spotted leaving her Condo. Ryo was pissed at the luck of that civilian who saw him.

Danzo had been met with them and informed them to stay put, offering his room at his organization, Root Anbu. The old man often forgot to bring them food and water. He surely was on her hit list once this mission was done with. This mission also made her think about what she wanted in life. Did she still want to continue on being a kunoichi for her village? Yes and no. It bothered her that her mind was changing occupations. It was all Konoha's fault. During her spare time she would go to the Academy and watch the children learn. At first she was curios on how Konoha children learn to become Gennin. She wasn't impressed with their requirements since the Academy in her village was much higher, but what she was impressed with was the sense of friendship and bonding.

That bonding made a strong unit that could give any shinobi a long successful career if match with those comrades they've trained with since childhood. Soon her thoughts began to switch to becoming a sensei instead of an active kunoichi. She would still be serving her village actively and will maintain a happy life in her home. She was content with that idea until she saw a woman with her infant. He couldn't have been more than a month hold and her heart began to yearn for one of her own. She had been embarrassed by her sudden desire and pushed that thought to the far reaches of her mind, but since she was forced to be contained in this hell hole she's had a whole lot of free time to think.

Now she was certain of what she wanted. She wanted to become a sensei and help rise new generations of great cloud shinobi and become a wife and mother. The only obstacle she faced now was following her heart when it came to the man beside her. He's had her heart since she was twelve, but he had no idea. Maybe if she told him her plans and show more interest in him, just maybe she could figure out his feelings for her instead of camaraderie.

"Ryo, I'm thinking about teaching at the Academy back home." She revealed softly, her finger tracing small circles on his shirt. She felt him stiffen slightly before he inhaled deeply and released it. "What brought that up?" He asked curious. "You know I get homesick often, by doing that I'll be able to stay home and be productive at the same time." She explained to him. "Hmmm," he sounded out thoughtfully. "That means you will no longer be my partner on missions." He pointed out and his tone was tinge with certain sadness.

Sayu's heart fluttered at the emotion laced in his tone and brought her up to look at his face. She hadn't thought about that aspect of it. She would hardly see him anymore and her heart sank. Maybe she should rethink the whole occupation change. "It was only a thought." She covered up softly before bringing her head back down under his chin. Ryo narrowed his eyes slightly at her. "No it wasn't just a thought, it was a plan." He told her. "You're forgetting how well I know you Sayu." He accused with a raised a brow and in a teasing tone. It made her blush and she buried her face into his shirt to hide it.

She pulled back slightly, leaning her head against his chest. "Well, I would hope you would still come to visit me and I'll do the same too." Ryo chuckled at her before nudging her head with his chin. "I'll think about it but for now let's focus on the mission." He suggested while dropping the subject.

* * *

The Ama Compound

* * *

The stars were twinkling brightly in the night sky and the moon was full and shining brightly in all its glory. Their arrival to the Ama compound had Neji on edge. He did not wish to see Ten-Ten and hear her and her father discuss the upcoming wedding. They were escorted by a servant and shown to Ama-sama and Ten-Ten. Both were seated on and wearing scowls on their faces. Ten-Ten's eyes were misty with anger. Once they laid eyes on him they instantly brighten up before dropping and breaking eye contact. She felt guilty which she should be. Neji furrowed his brows and wore a stern scowl on.

Haishi took a seat and waited for Neji to take his. Neji followed suit reluctantly and waited on Ama-sama to start the meeting. "Thank you for coming tonight on such short notice Haishi-sama and Neji-san, but this matter was of most importance." He began all the while Ten-Ten remained silent with her gaze glancing towards his directions from time to time. "Yes, I've heard from your messenger that Haruno Sakura was involved in the altercation with Ten-Ten-san. Can you explain what exactly happened from the beginning to end?" Haishi asked his eyes narrowing dangerously as he said the pink haired medic's name.

Ama-sama nodded his head and turned his gaze over to his daughter. "Go ahead and tell them what had happened this afternoon Ten-Ten. Ten-Ten nodded and began to tell her story. Once she was done Neji was nearly losing his patience, but kept his façade composed. Sakura would never strike first without having reason to. "Haruno Sakura had stuck my daughter and threatened her because of her involvement with you Neji-san." Neji frowned and remained silent. He was not going to be a part of something he knew was a lie. "Where did Sakura strike you at again?" He asked as calmly as he was able to. Ten-Ten's eyes widen before she quickly touched her left cheek. "Here, but I-I had gone to the hospital to get it healed." She explained, her cheeks flushing a light red.

Neji glanced over to his Uncle and he could tell that his Uncle did not believe her as well, but was not pointing it out.

"I am sorry that happened Ten-Ten-san." Haishi said before turning over to Neji. "I'm sure if Neji had been with you that would have not occurred." He pointed out with a pointed look. "Yes, I haven't seen you around Neji-san, you are welcome to come and spend time with Ten-Ten here at the Ama compound. I do not like how Ten-Ten always go over to your home, but the courtesy is not reciprocal." Neji and Haishi both furrowed their brows in mild confusion. Ten-Ten averted her gaze to the floor and wanted to disappear. Why couldn't her father leave that out of the conversation?

Ever since that morning at the diner two weeks ago Neji has been avoiding her and thus they didn't spend any time together. So to make it seem that everything was going well with her and Neji to her father she had told him she had been spending time with him and his family. Now Neji and Haishi were looking at her with confuse looks and she hoped they wouldn't put her on the spot. Maybe she should have just kept her altercation with Sakura to herself.

"I agree with Ten-Ten." Ten-Ten and Neji both looked at him with wide eyes. 'You must be joking.' Ten-Ten thought. "I think it is best that Neji spends more time with Ten-Ten and her family. Matter of fact I believe the wedding should be moved up." Neji nearly stood up from his seat at his Uncle's declaration. Ten-Ten on the other hand was smiling brightly. "That's a great idea Hyuuga-sama." She exclaimed before turning to look at her father. "Ino and I have most of the wedding details planned out and it wouldn't take more than three months to have them all ready." She told him smoothly. Her father considered the idea and agreed. "Sounds good to me and what about you Neji-san are you comfortable with the wedding date being pushed up." He asked the younger Hyuuga. Neji felt as if he was going to lose his mind and he's never wanted to runaway so badly in his life as he did right now.

He was about to answer Ama-sama and convince him to annul the marriage instead of pushing the date closer. He was certain he would understand what his daughter and his Uncle did not. Certainly he would not allow his daughter to marry a man who did love her back fully. He would see it as the right thing to do and annul this marriage and save both of them from living miserable lives. But in the end his Uncle ended up answering for him. "We accept and if you need any help with the preparations please feel free to ask." Haishi stated before standing up and making his departure. "Now, I will settle things with Haruno Sakura and she will no longer bother you. Have a goodnight." With that he gave Neji a pointed look and waited for him to bid farewell as well.

With a clenched jaw and tighten fists Neji bid the Ama Clan Head and heiress goodnight. He would have to find time to speak with Ama-sama alone and soon.

* * *

**A/N: Fast update, I know lol, but don't get use to it though this chapter will count towards the ending of November. Happy Thanksgiving everybody! Next update will be in December. Thank You for reviewing! **

**Read & Review**

**Lady Manami **


End file.
